Naruto the Remarkable Saiyan
by Blue Flame33
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi have a beautiful baby boy they decide to name Naruto. Watch the adventure that Naruto goes on and see his will to never give up. This family is in for a big adventure, let's see how Naruto does on this journey!
1. The Story Begins

**I just wanted to say that I got my inspiration for this story from "Son Naruto: The Next True Saiyan God," by RyuUchihaSenju. After reading it I decided there was not enough fanfiction stories like this one and I loved the idea. To my knowledge, that story has stopped being updated and I decided to write my own. Some parts of my story may be similar to theirs but I will try to make it as different as possible. If you like my story, I suggest going over to theirs and checking it out. Now let's jump into this story**!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super or any anime/anime references mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

 **The Story Begins**

 **In a Small House Somewhere Deep in the Forest**

"Look Goku, doesn't he look beautiful?" exclaimed Chi-Chi.

"He definitely has your looks, and those eyes of his look like yours as well," said Goku.

It was true. The object of affection both parents were talking about, was their recently born son. The little boy had a combination of Goku and Chi-Chi's looks but had Goku's hair and black for his eye color. There was something special however, their son had a brown tail.

Goku looked at his son and soon thought of the many great adventures that they would experience together, as father and son.

"What should we name him?" asked Chi-Chi. Goku was in the middle of thinking of a name when he suddenly felt a rumble in his stomach.

"I'm hungry," complained Goku. Chi-Chi bonked Goku on the head while she carefully held her newborn son.

"Now is not the time to worry about eating Goku!" yelled Chi-Chi.

"But I'm really hungry," insisted Goku. Chi-Chi gave a sigh of aspiration as she thought about what Goku said.

"You can eat after you have thought of a name for our son," said Chi-Chi.

"Okay," was Goku's response.

Even though he was suppose to be thinking of a name, Goku slowly wandered off to the wonders of food.

 _"Hmmm… chicken? Nah that's to bland. Fish? No had that yesterday. Ramen? Actually ramen doesn't sound too bad, but what toppings should I put? How about Naruto?"_ thought Goku.

Suddenly Goku muttered the name Naruto out and Chi-Chi contemplated the name.

"Well it's not the worst name in the world," said Chi-Chi. However, Chi-Chi wanted a more sophisticated name for their son.

"How about Alfred?" she asked.

Suddenly their son began to cry as if he already disliked the name. Chi-Chi gently cooed the baby to calm him down and Goku once again said the name Naruto aloud. Their son began to giggle and laugh at the name. This response shocked Chi-Chi so she decided to test the names out. She said Alfred and their son cried while he laughed at the name of Naruto.

"Well, I guess we have a name now don't we?" said Chi-Chi. She pondered about the name and realized it also meant maelstrom which she thought was fitting given the fact that their son would surely be a force to be reckoned with.

"Well then welcome to the world my little Naruto," said Chi-Chi while Goku leaned over and smiled at his son. They both knew that this was the start of a big adventure.

 **8 years later**

Naruto was raised to be sophisticated by his mother while he still loved adventure, a trait he got from his father. Naruto never gave up on whatever he set his mind to, something his parents loved about him. His never give up attitude brought smiles on anyone he met. He was just so positive, it was like he was a little ball of sunshine.

Naruto was just getting out of bed when he heard his parents discussing something in the living room.

"No I will not let you take Naruto out of the house and train, he should be studying and getting a education like other kids his age!" exclaimed Chi-Chi.

"But Chi-Chi" Goku said, "He has great potential, I bet he will even surpass me one day!" countered Goku.

"I said no and that is final!" pronounced Chi-Chi.

"What if I let you still educate him, but I also get to train him? Please! Please! Please! Please!" whined Goku.

"...Alright fine," said Chi-Chi "But you better make sure that Naruto doesn't get hurt in a training accident or anything of the sort, you got that Goku?" Goku, who was just happy that Chi-Chi agreed so easily, just shook his head yes repeatedly.

Naruto by this point, had heard everything and was ecstatic. This was going to be his first time training with his father. Lost in his thoughts, Naruto accidentally opened his door completely and went wide eyed. However, as luck would have it, his parents didn't notice his expression, especially Goku.

Goku ran over, scooped Naruto up, and kept cheering on how he was going to train him. Naruto and Goku smiled in content and they both laughed as Goku spun Naruto around in circles. Chi-Chi looked on at the scene in content and the family was just happy to have this happy moment. Little did they know that a new evil was soon approaching…

 **5 years later**

As the years went on, so did the bond between the small family of four. That's right, **four**! Chi-Chi gave birth to another beautiful boy that was named Gohan, after Goku's adoptive grandfather. Gohan soon looked up to his big brother Naruto and his father Goku. Now don't get him wrong, he loved his mother. He just looked up to his brother and father because they both had inspired Gohan in his life.

Naruto was now thirteen years old while Gohan was five. Gohan and Naruto both had monkey like tails.

Naruto's attire consisted of a black gi. He wore an undershirt that was colored blue and black boots. He also had black gi pants and had his tail wrapped around his waist. Naruto's Gi had the Kanji that represented the number four (yon) on the back of his black gi. The Kanji was lettered in black and was surrounded in a white circle. He did this to symbolize the four star ball that was once his great grandfather's which was passed onto his father.

Gohan wore a green shirt with a yellow coat over it. He also had a hat that had a four star Dragonball on it. He had his tail flying and moving around.

Naruto and Goku are both standing twenty yards away from each other in a grass plain. Both were tensed as they were waiting for the other person to move. Gohan was also there, but he was only watching, as he had gotten off early from his studies that his mother had made him do earlier today.

Gohan watched in anticipation as he stared between his brother and father.

A leaf soon flew to the ground and both father and son were off. A barrage of punches and kicks we're exchanged that Gohan couldn't keep up with. The speed they were going at could nearly break the sound barrier. Goku ducked under Naruto's punch but Naruto anticipated this and maneuvered himself to kick Goku's back.

Yet, Goku's reflexives kicked in and he was able to jump over the attempted kick and prepared to punch Naruto in the face. As Goku zoomed in on Naruto, Naruto realized he didn't have time to counter or dodge, so he decided to block.

The punch sent Naruto skidding throughout the area.

"Wow dad, that's a powerful punch," said Naruto "But I guess I better take this seriously now."

Naruto flew forward and it soon appeared as if he had vanished into thin air because of the speed he was going at. This caught Goku off guard which he soon regretted as Naruto had punched him in the chest and kicked up towards his face in one quick motion. Goku retaliated and soon the father and son duo went at it again.

As time went on and both took this spar seriously, the fighting moves became more and more complex. Eventually, Naruto won the spar by doing a spin kick and hitting Goku in the jaw. This move had made Goku fly towards the mountains and he crashed through two of them.

Goku stopped moving and smiled.

"Alright you win, good job son".

"It wasn't easy dad, if it wasn't for the training that I've received from you, I wouldn't have won. So while I may have won, it was all thanks to you dad." said Naruto. Naruto walked over to his father and helped him up with one shoulder over him.

"Mom is going to kill us," said Naruto.

"Probably," replied Goku with a grin.

Naruto deadpanned at the nonchalant answer.

Gohan ran up to Naruto and Goku and said, "Daddy you were awesome! Big bro, you were incredible! You and Dad were like pow and bang and boom and…" kept on saying Gohan.

Goku laughed at his son's response and ruffled his hair. Gohan blushed in embarrassment.

Naruto also laughed at his brother's own description about their spar. He picked up Gohan and put him on his back as he carried both Goku and Gohan to their house.

"Is that food!" yelled Goku as he barged into the house.

"Save some for us dad!" said Gohan and Naruto as they were trailing behind.

"This should be enough for everyone" said Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi served bowl after bowl to her family of sayians.

"Don't eat too fast! Blow on your food if it's hot! Don't talk with you mouth full!" is what you could hear Chi-Chi say as her family ate.

"Goku," Chi-Chi said, "Are you going to introduce Naruto and Gohan to your friends tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I thought you would be against this kind of thing, aren't you?" asked Goku.

"Normally yes, I would be against this." Said Chi-Chi "But our kids need to be more social with other people, it isn't healthy to keep them cooped up in here all day"

"Okay, I'll take them too meet Roshi and everybody else tomorrow," said Goku as he was shoving more food in his mouth.

"Just be careful, I want our kids safe and sound when they return, got it Goku?" Chi-Chi said seriously.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. What could go wrong tomorrow? We're just going to visit some friends, we'll be okay." said Goku.

 _"That's what I'm worried about, what could go wrong,"_ thought Chi-Chi.

"Well if you say they'll be fine, I'll trust you, just be careful," worried Chi-Chi.

Soon the family went back to talking, chewing loudly, and having empty food bowls stacking up. Before the day was over, Chi-Chi noticed something.

"Goku, why does Naruto have bruises?" said Chi-Chi in a threating manner.

"Well umm, you see uhh…" stammered Goku

"Run dad!" yelled both Naruto and Gohan.

"Oh no you don't, come back here and take your beating like a man!" yelled Chi-Chi as she chased Goku around the house with a frying pan in hand. Yep life was looking great for the Son family.

 **Power Levels**

 **Naruto-1,000 (Suppressed)**

 **Goku- 900 (Suppressed)**

 **Gohan- 1**

 **Chi-Chi- 130**


	2. The Arrival of a New Saiyan

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super or any anime/anime references mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

 **The Arrival of a New Saiyan**

 **The Next Day**

A peaceful, calm day was starting on earth. The sun was out, birds were chirping, and it seemed as if today was be a beautiful day. However, this scene was soon ruined by a rushing cloud flying in the air.

Goku had both Gohan and Naruto on the Flying Nimbus. Gohan was being held on Goku's shoulder and was giggling as they rode. Naruto was just sitting down and relaxing as the air passed right by him.

The Son family soon arrived at a small looking house on a small beach, as if the person who owned it wanted to be secluded. The family jumped off the nimbus and began walking towards the door of the house.

 **Meanwhile**

Three people were sitting around a table and playing cards. These three people were Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi.

Bulma was Goku's childhood friend, had blue shade of hair, and was wearing a blue shirt with a white coat over it.

Krillin also Goku's childhood friend, was bald, and had a smaller version of Goku's gi on.

Lastly there was Master Roshi. Roshi trained Goku as a child, had a green shirt, yellow shorts, and had a bit of a perverted nature.

These three friends were playing cards when both Krillin and Roshi sensed some high power levels coming their way. It also seemed that whoever was coming their way was coming in fast.

"Oh no!" said Krillin, "Those power levels are heading our way, could it be Piccolo?" asked Krillin.

"I doubt Piccolo would come here without a reason, no I believe it's someone else," replied Roshi.

"Well whoever it is, I'm not staying around to find out. Later guys!" said Bulma as she was running out of the house, ready to use the capsule that would've brought out a hovercraft.

"Hey guys!" shouted Goku to his friends. Bulma turned to look at who it was while Krillin and Roshi came out of the house.

Goku landed off of the Flying Nimbus along with his 2 sons. "Goku, is that really you?" asked Roshi.

"Of course, who else would it be?" replied Goku with a smile.

"Wow Goku, you look taller since the last time I've seen you," said Bulma.

"Yep, I've been training hard and it's sure paying off," said Goku with a smile.

"I didn't take you for one to babysit Goku," said Krillin as he was looking at Naruto and Gohan.

"Well actually, they're my sons" said Goku.

Everyone had a shocked expression on their face as they realized that Goku was a father.

"Go on, introduce yourselves Naruto, Gohan," said Goku as he gently pushed his sons forward.

Gohan walked up in front of his father and said, "Hello my name is Gohan, I love my family, and I'm going to be a psychologist when I grow up."

"Ah I see, you named him after your grandfather did you? Well I'm sure he would be proud of you Goku," said Roshi.

A turtle looked at Gohan while Gohan shyly turned his head into his father's leg.

Naruto walked up and said, "Hello everybody my name is Naruto. I love my family, training, and getting stronger. I hope to surpass my dad one day and become a martial arts master."

This had made Goku proud of Naruto. Don't get him wrong, he's also proud of Gohan and he was already proud of Naruto. He just couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for his son when he speaks about the martial arts and getting stronger.

The group of friends talked and chatted with each other. Naruto and Gohan met the turtle and Oolong, a pig. It seemed as if everything was going alright. However, little did they know that a new evil was approching...

 **In the Grass Plains, Many Miles Away**

A farmer was regularly watching his livestock when he heard a loud explosion in the grass plains. He decided to check it out so he hopped in his blue truck and drove to the crash site. A spaceship had landed.

This spaceship looked more like a pod as it was circular in shape and had a window with a reddish tint. The pod itself was colored white. The front of the ship had a door that cracked open and a human-like male appeared out of the ship.

"What is that thing, a human? But it can't be, he has a tail!" exclaimed the farmer.

This "alien" appeared to have a human-like features except for the fact he had a tail swaying behind him. He also had on black and brown armor with boots and a green device on his eye.

"So this is the planet my foolish brother couldn't eradicate. How disgusting, there is still life on this planet," said the unknown alien.

"Stay back, or I'll shoot! I mean it, stay back!" said the farmer with his rifle pointed at this alien.

This unkown alien floated up from the crater his ship had caused and slowly walked towards the farmer.

"Your power level is only five, how pathetic," said the alien as he kept advancing towards the farmer.

"I warned you!" yelled the farmer as he shot his rifle towards the alien. However, despite his shot being fast, this unknown person was faster and quickly grabbed the bullet between his fingers.

"Is this the best you can offer? You truly deserve to perish," said the unknown person.

The alien flicked the bullet back towards the farmer which struck him, and put him into a unconscious state.

"I'm coming for you Kakarot, no sayian can fail their mission and you are no exception," said the unknown person as he quickly flew towards the biggest power level he could find.

 **On a Mountain Among Rock Formations**

A green skinned alien was looking out over the land as the wind whistled by him. This person was wearing a white turban, brown boots, blue pants, blue shirt and a white cape. This person was Piccolo, Goku's enemy and rival.

"Impossible, a power like that shouldn't exist!" said Piccolo as he turned his head in a certain direction. "Is it Goku? No it couldn't be, that power is too evil."

"Well, I thought you were Kakarot, considering you were the highest power level my scouter could find." said the alien.

"Get lost, I don't want to waste my time on a insignificant bug like you" said Piccolo but he was shaking on the inside.

"Oh, I don't think I want to get lost. In fact, I feel like starting a fight," said the alien with a sinister smirk.

Piccolo, in his enraged state, shot a ki blast directly at this person. Sadly, the results were not what he expected.

"Congratulations, you managed to singe some of my leg hair. However, let me show you a true attack, I call it, Double Sunday!" said the alien.

Piccolo was in complete shock as he realized his attack had little to no effect on this monster. Yet, before the alien could retaliate, his scouter started beeping and picking up another signal.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, I've found who I was looking for," said the alien as he floated in the air and took off.

 _"Dammit! That guy could've easily killed me. Wait, that's in the direction of Goku... I better see how this plays out"_ thought Piccolo as he silently followed the alien through the air.

 **With Goku and Friends**

Everyone was having a great time at the Kame house, when suddenly, a big power level was sensed by everyone except Bulma.

"Someone's coming, go inside the house everyone," said Goku in a rare, serious voice.

Everyone nodded but before a singe step could be taken, a figure floated in front of the group of friends. "Well, it seems I've finally founrd you Kakarot," said the alien as he looked at Goku.

"My name is Goku, not Kakarot," said Goku defiantly.

"Do you really not recognize me Kakarot? I'm your brother, Raditz," said the person known as Raditz with a cocky smirk.

The group of friends were shocked to find out that Goku had a brother.

"What happened to your tail Kakarot? Don't tell me you lost it! You're a bigger disappointment then I thought," said Raditz angrily.

"I lost my tail as a child, but I don't care. By the way, my name is Goku, not Kakarot!" said Goku.

"Really Kakarot? You've fallen so low that you don't remember your own name?" yelled Raditz angrily.

"Do you at least remember you mission Kakarot?" asked Raditz.

"What mission?" replied Goku.

"So you've even forgotten your purpose for coming here? First you you forget your name, now you forget your purpose for coming here, dammit Kakarot do you really not remember anything?" yelled Raditz as he was progressively getting angrier.

"What mission? What name? All of this is confusing." said Goku.

"Let me humor you," said Raditz. "We are a race of warriors Kakarot. We are called saiyans and transform into our Oozaru (Great ape) form when we see a full moon. That's why I'm disappointed that you have lost your tail."

"You were sent here as a baby to eradicate all life on this planet Kakarot, but it seems like you've failed in that regard," said Raditz.

"None of that makes sense!" said Goku, thoroughly confused.

"Actually Goku, when Gohan found you, you were very dangerous." said Roshi.

"What do you mean Master Roshi?" asked Goku confusingly.

"Well, at first, you wanted to destroy everything. You were ruthless and didn't want to sit still for anything. However, that changed on one fateful day." explained Roshi.

"Gohan was taking a trip one day with you on his back. However, you accidentally slipped out of your make-shift seat and fell down to the ground. You hit your head pretty hard and Gohan was worried for you Goku," said Roshi.

"Yet, this fall would be a blessing in disguise. You became this wonderful and caring person that you are now Goku. I'm proud to have taught you" said Roshi with pride.

"Hm, so that explains it. You hit your head and it must've changed your personality," said Raditz

Everyone was in shock and slowly digesting what they've just heard.

"Well, you may have lost your value Kakarot, but it seems that it wasn't a total waste coming here," said Raditz as he eyed Naruto and Gohan.

Goku instantly went in front of his sons and said, "Stay away from them, they have nothing to do with our situation."

"Oh but you see Kakarot, they have everything to do with this. Our race has dwindled since a meteor hit our planet, so we could use as many sayians as we can get," said Raditz with a sick smirk.

"Naruto, Gohan, get inside the house and stay there, I'll deal with this" said Goku while not taking his eyes off of Raditz.

"Ok, let's go Gohan you heard father," said Naruto.

"Be careful daddy, I don't want you to get hurt," said Gohan as he then followed Naruto into the Kame house.

"Father huh? Well I guess as a uncle I should introduce myself to my nephews, don't you think so Kakarot?" said Raditz turning to Naruto and Gohan.

Goku didn't want to see his children in harm's way so he rushed towards Raditz and they quickly exchanged blows.

"How about we take this somewhere else?" said Goku seriously.

"Yes, let's take this somewhere else, shall we?" said Raditz in return.

Both Goku and Raditz flew off towards the grass plains. Unbeknownst to everyone there, Piccolo was watching the whole exchanged and decided to follow the two sayians towards their destination.

"Everyone, I'm going to back up my father. I don't doubt he could handle Raditz, but it's better if I back him up," said Naruto seriously. Everyone nodded.

"I'll bring everyone by taking a plane over there," said Bulma.

"Okay, but make sure everyone is far enough so we don't accidentally hurt one of you," said Naruto.

"Be careful big bro, and make sure daddy is okay too," said Gohan, worried.

"Don't worry squirt, we'll be fine. After all, if we weren't ok, mom would be the one killing us," said Naruto. Both Naruto and Gohan shivered as they thought of a angry Chi-Chi.

"Well I'm off, later guys," said Naruto as he also joined the fight. The group of friends got ready to see this fight, and decided to pick up Chi-Chi on the way their. Soon, the battle between the brothers of the Saiyan race would occur.

 **Power levels**

 **Goku- 1,110 (Suppressed)**

 **Naruto- 1,200 (Suppressed)**

 **Raditz- 1,500**

 **Piccolo- 322**

 **Bulma- 7**

 **Roshi- 139**

 **Krillin- 206**

 **Gohan- 1**


	3. Brothers of the Saiyan Race

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super or any anime/anime references mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

 **Brothers of the Saiyan Race**

 **In the Grass Plains**

Goku and Raditz were exchanging blows, with neither letting their guard down. Raditz came in for a punch to Goku's face but Goku ducked and prepared to kick Raditz in the chest.

Raditz crossed his arms and absorbed the impact of the kick, which sent him skidding a few yards. "Well Kakarot, it seems I misjudged you, you do have some value to the Saiyan race. How about I give you a second chance to rejoin us and help us conquer the galaxy." said Raditz with a smile.

"No, I won't join you or the Saiyan race. So far, it seems as if you are ruthless and cruel. You are no brother of mine," said Goku with conviction.

This comment hit Raditz harder than he thought and he soon saw red. Raditz took off towards Goku and landed a quick jab in his ribs which was followed up by a uppercut. Goku was then sent into a mountain and was slowly getting back up.

This quick exchange happened because Goku let his guard down while he was talking to Raditz.

"You see Kakarot I'm the superior Sayian" said Raditz with a cocky smirk.

"No, you're just a lowlife that uses cheap shots to win a fight," replied Goku with a rare, angry expression.

This seemed to angry Raditz as he quickly charged Goku. However, Goku didn't let his guard down this time. Raditz was suprised that Goku was able to keep up with him, which just seemed to anger him even more.

Raditz quickly jumped backwards due to his instincts. This was fortunate for Raditz as a kick was smashed through the ground he occupied earlier.

"Piccolo, I'm surprised you're here," said Goku with a smile.

"I'm only here because I want to eliminate this guy, don't think I'm here to help you. I'm here for my own goals. Nothing more, nothing less." said Piccolo.

"Thanks for coming to help me anyways Piccolo!"

Piccolo sweatdropped as Goku clearly didn't pay attention to what he had said.

Raditz was getting annoyed that he was being ignored so he decided to attack Goku. Raditz rushed towards Goku and attempted to punch him in the chest. Unsurprisingly, Goku was too caught up in his conversation that his guard was down, which Raditz took advantage of again.

Yet before Raditz could dodge, he was kicked in the head and crashed into a mountain. Goku and Piccolo both turned their heads to see Naruto hovering in the air as he had just kicked Raditz. Naruto then landed on the ground.

"Hmm, so you're Goku's son" said Piccolo with calculating eyes.

"Yeah, my name's Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Piccolo, my name's Piccolo."

"Well Piccolo, I hope we can get along together," said Naruto with smile. However, before the conversation could continue, a large explosion occurred and Raditz was seen with a very angry facial expression.

"I have been humiliated enough! First being ignored, now having been injured by a kid, my nephew no less" said Raditz angrily, "I have had enough. Now watch Kakarot as I will eliminate you, your friends, and family. Then this world will be eliminated as well!" yelled Raditz.

Raditz then started yelling as he powered up. Soon, he reached his maximum amount of power.

"Behold Kakarot, this is the power of a true saiyan. My power level is now 1,500," said Raditz with a cocky smirk.

"Incredible, this guy's power just skyrocketed." said Goku in amazement.

Raditz then charged Naruto, Piccolo, and Goku. Everybody prepared themselves for a long battle.

 **With Gohan and the Others**

"Alright guys, lets get going" said Bulma, "We need to pick up Chi-Chi and see how the fight with the Saiyan is going."

"That's great and all but who's going to tell Chi-Chi that her 13 year old son is fighting an alien!" exclaimed Krillin, scared of what Chi-Chi could do when she's angry.

"I'll tell my mom," said Gohan "I should be able to make it easier for her to understand if I explain it to her. Besides, I'm her son so she wouldn't react as violently as she would if one of you guys told her"

"...You know for a 5 year old, you're pretty smart," said Krillin.

"I get that a lot," said Gohan.

"Ok then, lets move it guys," said Bulma as she threw down a capsule which contained a airship.

Everyone loaded onto the ship and they soon took off. Bulma piloted the airship and flew towards the Son family house. The house soon came into range and they decided it was time to get Chi-Chi.

"Alright Gohan, go get your mother and explain everything to her" said Bulma. Gohan nodded and got out of the airship.

Everyone watched with anticipation as Gohan walked into his house to explain everything to his mother. Everything seemed fine at first with there being silence for the first few minutes and it was as if everything was going to be okay. Sadly, that was not the case.

Suddenly, a loud yell was heard that made everyone wince. Even though they where in a airship, they still heard Chi-Chi yell. They soon saw a fuming Chi-Chi come out of her house and look around with a angry expression.

Chi-Chi's eyes then landed on the airship and instantly rushed towards it. Gohan was running after her and followed her into the airship.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO'S FIGHTING A EVIL ALIEN!" yelled Chi-Chi.

Everybody paled and started to nervously sweat while Chi-Chi glared daggers at them.

"Wait calm down mom! They're doing fine, I swear! Plus dad is with him so you don't need to worry," said Gohan in a attempt to ease his mother's worries.

"Oh when I get my hands on Goku! I should've never let him train Naruto! That's it, when they come back, Goku is going to get a job and Naruto will have his studies increased," said Chi-Chi.

"Wait mom, hear me out!" pleaded Gohan. Chi-Chi's eyes softened at the sight of Gohan pleading to reason with her. Chi-Chi let out a sigh.

"Fine," said Chi-Chi with a motherly smile towards Gohan. "Tell me what you want to say."

"Thanks mom but listen to me please! Dad and big bro are fighting a alien and while that sounds bad, they've been training hard. Dad also protected me and big bro from the alien who is apparently called Raditz. So dad did protect me and big bro did to, it's just that big bro wanted to join in on the fight with dad so he did. So while they are both fighting this Raditz guy, dad did protect us mom," said Gohan.

Chi-Chi was honestly surprised and touched. Suprised that her son would join a fight against a alien but touched that Goku protected their kids, something she thought a father should do. She also found Gohan saying big bro over and over again kinda cute.

Chi-Chi looked towards the rest of the people on board the airship and asked if what Gohan said was true. Not that she didn't believe him but just wanted confirmation.

Everybody nodded at her confirming Gohan's words. Chi-Chi then scooped Gohan into her arms and began hugging him as well as smothering him.

"At least you're not hurt and Naruto better not be hurt either," Chi-Chi said as she kept smothering Gohan.

"Mom!" whined Gohan with a blush of embarrassment.

"Well, we better get going. We need to get to that battle now," said Chi-Chi.

"Alright, everyone hang on," said Bulma as the airship zoomed off into the sky.

 **At the Battle**

"Impressive Kakarot, you're able to match me at full power," said Raditz "However, you still have one weakness"

"Oh yeah. Then what's my weakness?" asked Goku

"It's quite simply Kakarot. Your weakness... is your own son!" exclaimed Raditz as he rushed towards Naruto at full speed.

This surprised Goku and he prepared to intervene before Raditz could hurt his son but was then shocked by what happened. Naruto had met Raditz halfway and kicked him right in the chest. This caused Raditz to lose his air and get sent into a mountain.

"Dad, I think it's time we release our full power" said Naruto with a grin towards his father.

"Yeah, I think you're right son, lets show him our full power." Goku then powered up along with his son to reach their maximum power level. Both were yelling as their power was increasing until it suddenly stopped.

Raditz was dragging himself out of the mountain when his scouter started beeping rapidly. He soon realized that his scouter was reading the power level of Kakarot and his son. The power levels shocked Raditz.

"Impossible, power levels of 1,700 and 1,900. This can't be happening, my scouter has to be malfunctioning" said Raditz as he grit his teeth in anger.

"Prepare yourself Raditz, cause we're coming," said Naruto as he and Goku both rushed towards Raditz.

"I don't care how many of you come at me. I'll deal with you all, then the rest of the planet will feel my wrath," said Raditz as he also rushed towards the father and son duo.

However, nobody noticed the suprised look on Piccolo's face as he realized that they were in a league of their own. He was angered by the fact that a kid was stronger than him.

A incredible idea then struck him and he then prepared to put it into action. One thing was for sure however, he was going to train vigorously after this battle.

Raditz aimed a kick at Goku but he just ducked and sent a quick jab towards Raditz's abdomen. Raditz quickly dodged but was then faced quick roundhouse kick by Goku towards Raditz's face. Raditz brought his arm up to block.

This is when Naruto appeared behind Raditz in a quick burst of speed. Naruto sent a punch towards the back of Raditz's head but Raditz leaned his head to the left.

However, this is what Naruto wanted because he then used his elbow and smashed it into Raditz's jaw. Naruto wasn't done however, and shoved a knee into Raditz's back which sent spit flying out of his mouth. The kick also sent Raditz flying through the air.

Naruto appeared behing Raditz again as he was flying and kicked him up into the air. Naruto then used a move that his father had shown him during their training which also included ki blasts, sensing power levels, and suppressing his own power level. The iconic Kamehameha.

Naruto charged up ki in his hands. He cupped his hands close to his body and chanted his attack.

 **"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAA!"** yelled Naruto as he released the ki attack from his hands. A blue beam shot up at Raditz and quickly engulfed him within the energy.

A loud explosion occurred once the attack had come into contact with Raditz. Naruto slowly stood back up and floated back down to the ground. His father soon showed up.

"I saw that combo and to be honest, that was impressive Naruto. Especially since you're still a kid. Makes me really proud of you son." said Goku as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto blushed at the praise from his father. He would always want to make his father proud and this seemed to work.

"Thanks dad, but I might've went a little overboard with the Kamehameha" replied Naruto sheepishly.

"Hmm... probably, but it's alright. We both can sense Raditz's energy so we know you didn't kill him. I am impressed though with the hard work you've put into mastering the Kamehameha. You really are my son," said Goku as he would always work hard as a kid and this reminded him of himself when he was younger.

This made Naruto feel happy and joyful. Naruto's never give up attitude really helped him in training and it was showing off now. It was this attitude combined with the fact that he soaked up new moves like a sponge that caused him to master the Kamehameha rather quickly.

Raditz was then seen as soon as the smoke cleared and he was mad. His armor was torn off and scratched in some places while his scouter survived with some small scratches on the green glass. In short, he looked worse for wear.

"That's it! I've had enough of this! Prepare yourself Kakarot because I will kill all that you love! AHHHH!" yelled Raditz as he began to charge up ki.

Naruto and Goku both readied themselves for what Raditz was preparing.

Raditz was slightly hunched over with his hands balled into fists. He was floating in the sky with a furious expression on his face as he powered up for his last attack.

Raditz then raised both of his arms into the sky and sent all of his charged up ki into his final attack.

"Ahahahah! Watch Kakarot as I will kill your son and then I will kill you Kaka-" A beam was suddenly pierced through Raditz's chest. Raditz coughed up blood and turned around only to see Piccolo with a smug smirk.

"Miss me?" said Piccolo smugly. Raditz then fell to the ground, as he bled out.

Naruto and Goku were both surprised.

"Seems like this guy could use a wish from the Dragon Balls," said Piccolo with a sinister smirk.

Naruto and Goku were not against killing, but they only killed when absolutely necessary. When they saw Piccolo kill Raditz it surprised them but did not shock them.

"Dragon Balls?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah, I never told you. Well Dragon Balls are these magical balls that summon the dragon Shenron and there are seven in total. You get one wish of any kind and then the dragon balls disappear unless you collect all seven again. They look like balls with stars in them, like the one on Gohan's hat," said Goku.

Naruto nodded as he took in all this information and decided he might use the Dragon Balls later on if there was ever a emergency.

Suddenly, they heard Raditz mutter his last words. "You may have.. beaten me... but there... there will be more... Saiyans who will be coming... Saiyans who are stronger than me... to collect these Dragon Balls... they have heard... your conversation through my scouter.. and I will soon be revived."

Raditz then died and appeared in the Other World.

Piccolo, Naruto, and Goku were stunned that more saiyans would be coming and they would be stronger than Raditz. However, a bigger problem arised...

"WHERE'S GOKU!" yelled Chi-Chi. Both Naruto and Goku turned pale at the voice. Things would be hard to explain, especially to an angry Chi-Chi...

 **Power Levels**

 **Piccolo-1,330 (Special Beam Cannon)**

 **Goku- 1,700**

 **Naruto- 1,900**

 **Bulma- 7**

 **Chi-Chi-130**

 **Gohan-1**

 **Roshi- 139**

 **Krillin- 206**


	4. Training Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Super. They belong to their respective owners

 **Training Begins**

 **On the Airship Heading Towards** **T** **he Lookout**

Now Chi-Chi was a powerful woman. She had to be when being with Goku. However, while she may have not been training as hard as before because she settled down and had a family, she was still a woman.

A woman you wouldn't want to mess with. Yet, she was just a concerned mother at the moment.

"Mom, I can't breathe!" said Naruto as his face began to turn blue. Chi-Chi released her son as Naruto took deep breaths of air.

"I'm fine mom, trust me. The guy we fought is taken care of so you don't need to worry" said Naruto.

"Yeah we're fine Chi-Chi" said Goku, with a smile. Chi-Chi glared at Goku and started demanding to know what happened during the fight with the Saiyan.

"Well we kinda got into a fight with a guy named Raditz but we were able to defeat him," Goku smiled nervously.

"Was Naruto hurt?" Chi-Chi asked threatingly

"Nah he was fine, he even landed a combo that looked awesome" Goku said with a proud smile.

"Well at least he's not hurt." Chi-Chi then started smothering Naruto to the point he started flailing his arms around.

Everyone laughed at the comically scene before them and for a second everyone forgot about the evil Saiyans coming to their planet.

"Who took him out? Was it you Goku? Or was it Naruto?" asked Krillin. This got everyone's attention as they also wanted to know what happened to Raditz.

"Well long story short, Raditz was powering up and didn't notice Piccolo sneaking up behind him. To be honest, I don't think me and Naruto noticed him either." Naruto nodded to prove his father's point.

"So with Raditz distracted, Piccolo just used a move that shot out a beam of ki and it went straight through Raditz," Goku finished. Everybody slightly cringed at the thought of being pierced by a ki beam.

"Well at least you didn't get hurt Naruto" Chi-Chi said as she cuddled her son.

"What about me?! I could've been hurt too!" exclaimed Goku.

Chi-Chi instantly sent Goku a glare that promised pain if he kept on talking. Wisely, Goku took the hint and started saying he was just kidding.

It was funny watching a man who could destroy mountains and launch ki beams that can cause major destruction, be controlled by his wife.

"Also, our conversation about the Dragon Balls was recorded by this device on the guy's eye. It's called a scouter if I remember correctly. Apparently his buddies overheard it and decided to come to earth for the Dragon Balls. They're definitely stronger than this Raditz guy so we'll have to train," said Naruto.

"By the way guys," Bulma cut in "You said you wanted to go to The Lookout?"

"Yeah, it's this way," pointed Goku in a specific direction.

"Got it," Bulma replied and the group of friends went silent as they enjoyed the ride...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-LINE BREAK_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The hovercraft slowly approached a large, flat platform. There were trees, long posts, and a building in the center of the platform. This was The Lookout.

The hovercraft landed and everyone started walking out.

"So what happened to Piccolo? We didn't see him when we landed." said Krillin.

"He heard you guys and quickly flew off." said Naruto.

"Wait, Piccolo was with you?!" asked a irate Chi-Chi.

Before Naruto could respond a figure slowly approched them. Everybody took a good look at this new person. He had a dark complexion, black eyes, and red lips.

His attire consisted of a open red vest with a golden outline. He had on a white turban with a blue jewel resting on his forehead. There was a single earing in each ear and gold armbands on his arms. He also had on a red sash with white pants and a pair of red slippers with white soles.

The figure walked up to the group of friends and began to talk. "Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Popo and welcome to The Lookout."

Three other figures appeared besides Mr. Popo and introduced themselve as Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu.

Tien was muscular and was shirtless. He had green pants on with a red belt. He was bald with black eyes. He had boots on that were yellow and black. His wristbands were green but outlined with red. He had a scar across his right pectoral and a eye on his forehead.

Yamcha had one scar in the shape of a "x" across the left side of his face. Another scar ran across his right eye. He had black eyes and black shaggy hair that went to his shoulders. He had blue wristbands on along with a orange gi. His gi was wrapped by a blue belt and he had blue boots on. He had the kanji for "Kame" on his gi.

Chiaozu had pale white skin and he had black eyes. He had a black hat on with a red ball on top of it. He was short in height and had red circles on his cheeks. He wore black boots along with a robe colored green and yellow. There was a kanji outlined in red in the middle of his robe.

"Hello Mr. Popo, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. My name is Naruto and this is my brother Gohan and my mother Chi-Chi," said Naruto as he introduced his family.

"Yes, it seems Goku now has a family. Quite interesting as I can still remember when you were a child Goku," said Mr. Popo with a fond smile.

Goku just grinned and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well it seems everyone else has introduced themselves." Said a figure that was slowly walking towards them.

Naruto was about to take a defensive stance but he noticed nobody else did. He also realized that the person walking towards had no real malice in their voice.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kami." said a person who had a similar body to that of Piccolo. He had on a blue cape and shoes along with a white robe. He wore the kanji that means "god" on the front of his robe in red.

Kami started walking towards Naruto. Chi-Chi was about to pull Naruto towards herself but Goku put his arm in front of her and shook his head. This surprised Chi-Chi because this was one of the few times that Goku was serious.

Kami stopped walking in front of Naruto and began speaking. "For someone so young to have so much potential, it's astounding. I believe you will do many great things and continue to grow, perhaps with no end."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and began thanking Kami for his kind words.

"No need to thank me, I was merely speaking the truth." chuckled Kami.

"Not trying to be rude or anything but why did we come here Goku?" asked Krillin. That got everybody's attention and all eyes were on Goku.

"Raditz said that more Saiyans were coming to earth and by the sound of it, they're probably not friendly. That's why I decided to come here with you guys. We are going to need to train and The Lookout is a perfect way to train, don't you think?" asked Goku.

Everybody paused and realized that Goku was thinking and planning ahead for once. It seemed Goku could think outside of a battle.

A loud rumble could be heard coming from Goku. Goku gained a embarrassed blush and scratched the back of his head.

"That and I was hungry," Goku finished.

Everybody fell down anime style after hearing Goku's reasoning.

"Yes well while training for the arrival of the Saiyans is smart however I don't think I can train you," said Kami.

"Why not? You seem strong Mr. Kami and you too Mr. Popo," Gohan said

Kami smiled and corrected himself, "I will not personally train you but rather you will be trained by a person named King Kai."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and asked, "So will all of us be trained by King Kai?"

"No, only Gohan, Goku, and you Naruto will be trained by King Kai," said Kami.

"Mr. Kami, what about everyone else?" asked Gohan with his childlike innocence.

"Don't worry young Saiyan, everyone else will be trained by Mr. Popo," replied Kami.

"Wait a second! You don't think Gohan and Naruto are actually going to train with this person I have never met before! What kind of mother would I be if I let something like this happen?!" yelled Chi-Chi.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi, I'll make sure they're okay. After all, I'm their father," responded Goku.

"I agree with dad on this one mom. I could use this training to better protect our family and friends. We'll need all the help we can get against the Saiyans." said Naruto.

Chi-Chi didn't seem pleased with the idea of her children leaving her but Naruto did put up a good point.

"Are you sure all three of you will get proper training? Three students is a lot for one teacher to train in... actually how long until these Saiyans arrive?" asked Krillin.

Everybody went silent as they realized they hadn't even thought about how long it would take for the Saiyans to arrive.

"That's where I come in!" Bulma said cheerfully.

"You see, I grabbed this green device off that Saiyan you guys fought. If my calculations are correct than the locating aspect of the internal chip should give us the whereabouts of these Saiyans. If I can calculate the correct digits to..."

Bulma ranted on as she messed with the scouter and hooked it up to some other devices she had in the hovercraft.

"Aha!" shouted Bulma. "If I'm correct, and I usually am, these Saiyans will arrive in one year."

"One year?" asked Krillin.

"Do you think King Kai can train all three of us in one year?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but we need to prepare for the Saiyans." said Goku.

"That's were I come in," responded a voice from high above.

Everybody looked up to see Piccolo floating with his arms crossed.

Everyone except Naruto and Goku went into their battle stances.

Naruto mentally cursed himself for letting his guard down and not sensing Piccolo.

"I can train the boy and make him stronger," said Piccolo as he landed on the platform.

"No you won't, I won't let you take Gohan," saod Chi-Chi as she held Gohan behind her.

"I promise not to kill or seriously injure the brat. I will just train him to make him stronger," said Piccolo.

Everybody stayed silent as they waited for Piccolo to make a wrong move. Finally, it was Goku to break the silence.

"I trust Piccolo to train Gohan. Now please Chi-Chi, trust me this once. If something does happen to Gohan, I will take the blame."

"It's okay mom, I don't mind being trained by Mr. Piccolo," said Gohan.

Chi-Chi seemed very reluctant to accept this. "Fine I'll let Gohan be trained by Piccolo under two conditions!"

"The first condition is thst Gohan must come visit twice a week. The second condition is that if Gohan wants to stop training at any moment, you must return him home safely," Chi-Chi gave a glare a Piccolo to prove she was serious.

" _Great, this is going to hinder the training. Well at least I get to train the brat in the end so I guess it's worth it_ ," thought Piccolo.

"Fine, I'll accept these conditions while I train Gohan," announced Piccolo.

"Oh and one last thing," Goku suddenly raised his ki and power level to around 1,600.

Everybody was tensed and sweating except Naruto who was used to this kind of power.

Piccolo was sweating profusely and was beginning to remember that Goku is stronger than him.

"Gohan better be okay after your training, got that Piccolo?" asked Goku in a rare show of seriousness.

Piccolo didn't trust his own voice so he decided to nod instead.

"Good," Goku chirped out as the pressure of his ki went away.

Piccolo flew away and Chi-Chi gave Goku a appreciative look.

Everyone talked the day away and made plans on how their training routine would go.

Kami eventually took Goku and Naruto to the Other World to meet King Kai. Bulma drove Chi-Chi home as everyone else stayed to train with Mr. Popo.

This next year would prove how far each warrior would push themself into training.

 **On Another Planet Deep in Space**

"Hey Vegeta, think we'll find these Dragon Balls?" asked a man in armor.

This man looked tall and muscular. His eyes were onyx. He was bald and had a mustache that curved downwards at the edges of his lips. His armor was colored yellow and black. He had two long shoulder pads that were yellow along with three long pads that went along his torso.

His brown tail wrapped around him like a belt. He had gloves and boots on that were also colored yellow and black. His armor, gloves, and boots were all outlined in white. He wore a purple scouter.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't. I personally plan on finding these Dragon Balls and wishing for immortality. The universe would be mine for the ruling. Let us go Nappa, I want to leave and gather these Dragon Balls as soon as I can."

The now named Vegeta seemed slim and had spiky black hair that stood straight up. Vegeta's eyes were also onxy. He wore a red scouter and had his brown tail wrapped around him like a belt. His armor was the same as Nappa's but was white instead of black. He wore white boots and a blue bodysuit under his armor.

"I wouldn't be so cocky uncle, unless you want to end up like that fool Raditz," spoke a female Saiyan.

The female Saiyan had on the same type of armor as Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta. However, her color scheme was different.

A scouter was attached to her left eye that was colored blue. The shoulder and torso pads were colored black. The chest and back pieces of the armor were colored a crimson red. She wore a black bodysuit under her armor. Her hair and eyes were black. Her hair was spiky and bushy. It reached to her shoulders. She had C cup breasts and an hourglass figure. Her brown tail was wrapped around her waist. She had a tan color to her skin. There was no fat on her body but instead muscle.

"Nonsense, even I wouldn't fall to those earthlings like Raditz did. He was a disgrace to the Saiyan race, good riddance," Vegeta said.

Everybody nodded at Vegeta's statement. It wasn't widely known but Vegeta had a older sister. This sister married a Saiyan of elite status and had a child. This child was none other than his niece, Kara.

Sadly, Kara was orphaned when planet Vegeta was destroyed. Kara was with Vegeta at the time of her planet's destruction. This caused Vegeta to raise his neice and teach her the Saiyan lifestyle. This came along with a arrogant attitude.

Even though Kara was at a young age of fourteen, she had already fought creatures that would make grown men cry.

"Let us begin our journey to earth and takes those Dragon Balls. Soon the universe will see the power of the Saiyan race!" yelled Vegeta with a smirk.

With that being said, the trio of Saiyans left in their respective space pods. On the way to reach their own goals. Soon, earth would face a new evil. One that would push everyone to their limits.

 **Power Levels**

 **Goku- 1,700**

 **Naruto- 1,900**

 **Chi-Chi- 1** **30**

 **Gohan- 1**

 **Bulma- 7**

 **Tien-** **180**

 **Yamcha- 177**

 **Krillin- 206**

 **Piccolo- 408**

 **Kami- 220**

 **Mr. Popo- 1,030**


	5. The Story Continues

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Super. They belong to their respective owners.

 **The Story Continues**

 **On Snake Way**

Naruto had been experiencing something strange lately. After leaving Kami's Lookout, he had been having some problems with his ki. He was currently running on the Serpent Road (Snake Way) towards King Kai.

Kami had teleported both him and his father to the Other World and they got to meet King Yemma. Naruto was surprised that King Kai was apparently stronger than King Yemma. This was definitely going to be exciting.

He had been running and flying for 6 months now and he was getting tired. They had a year to prepare for the arriving Sayians. They had already wasted half of the year by simply traveling!

Naruto was going to ask King Kai about his ki and why it was feeling so weird. It was as if it was changing for some reason.

For example, instead of his energy being white when he charged up, it was black. His ki blasts have also changed color from yellow to bright red. This was something he would have to look into.

"How much longer until we reach this King Kai!" complained Naruto.

"I have no idea but I'm getting tired of just running down this long road," replied Goku.

As Naruto and Goku continued running, they finally reached the end of Snake Way.

"So.. Now what?" asked a confused Goku.

Naruto was also confused as he could not see anything in sight until he looked up.

"Up there dad!" pointed Naruto to a green looking planet.

Goku looked up and saw at what Naruto was pointing at. A small looking planet was located above Naruto and Goku.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Naruto.

Both father and son jumped upwards, towards the planet.

They instantly sunk into the planet as they landed. They were brought to their knees but soon adjusted and were able to stand up within seconds.

"I'm going to guess you guys are the people Kami sent to be trained by me. Allow me to introduce myself, I am King Kai."

Both Naruto and Goku looked up to see a person walking towards them. He had on sunglasses and had cricket-like antennas. He also blue-colored and wearing a black overcoat. It had the kani for "world king" in the middle. He also had a red undershirt and brown boots.

"Hello King Kai, I'm Naruto and this is my father Goku. We were hoping to train and become strong enough to defeat the Saiyans that are coming to our planet," said Naruto.

"Will you please train us King Kai?" asked Goku.

"Hmm... I will train you under one condition," said King Kai.

"What is it?" asked Goku.

"You have to make me laugh."

"...Uhh okay, I guess we can do that," said Goku confused.

"Any ideas or jokes?" whispered Goku to his son.

"I have a joke in mind, let's see if he finds it funny," replied Naruto.

Naruto walked up to King Kai and prepared to tell his joke. "What does a house wear?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," replied King Kai.

"A dress."

King Kai seemed to be processing the joke when he suddenly started laughing.

"I get it, a dress like address," said King Kai as he continued laughing.

"Was that joke good enough King Kai?" asked an unsure Goku.

King Kai quickly regained his composure and began speaking.

"While Naruto's joke was very funny, you still have yet to provide one as well."

Goku suddenly got an idea for a joke.

"Okay King Kai, I have a joke for you," said Goku. "A ham sandwich walks into a bar and orders a drink. The bartender says 'sorry we don't serve food here'."

King Kai suddenly begins to explode with laughter. Both Naruto and Goku had the same thought running through their minds, "This is gonna be a long 6 months."

 **Somewhere Deep in Space**

"Vegeta, when are we going to arrive on Earth?" asked Nappa in an annoyed tone.

Nappa was communicating with Vegeta over the scouter as they were flying throughout space in their space pods.

"Pipe down Nappa, we just have to travel a few more months so be quiet and leave me alone," said Vegeta agitated.

"But Vegeta, can't we find some other way to travel. I'm tired of spending my time in a space pod."

"Unless you prefer flying towards Earth, I suggest you silence yourself Nappa before I blow your spaceship into space dust," said Vegeta, even more annoyed.

"Quit wining Nappa, you knew this trip would be long so stop complaining, it's unbecoming of a Saiyan," said Kara, putting an end to Nappa's complaining.

Vegeta had a small smirk on his face as he grew even prouder of his neice. He had taught her the Saiyan traditions and was glad she was expressing them. In Vegeta's point of view, no enemy of a Saiyan deserves mercy or forgiveness. Kindness and mercy was considered weak to Vegeta and he would not allow any relatives of his become weak.

It made things even better for Vegeta when Kara adopted his cold attitude and excitement for battle. Nobody could possibly stand up to the royal family of the Saiyan race. Soon, he would gather the Dragon Balls and grant immortality to himself and Kara. He originally planned to gain immortality for himself but decided to involve his niece as she had grown on him.

Vegeta wouldn't admit it but he cared deeply for his niece. Having raised her caused Vegeta to watch over her and act as a parent to her. However, Vegeta was very strict and made it clear that Kara was not to be weak as it would disgrace the Saiyan race. Nappa, Vegeta, and Kara were very prideful. To them, a Saiyan is nothing without his pride.

"Kara is right Nappa, quit your whining. We'll be at Earth when we reach it, so be quiet," said Vegeta.

The conversation slowly faded and silence overtook the Saiyans. The rest of the trip would be spent sleeping or strategizing in Kara's case. She was very alert and careful when meeting new enemies. These people on Earth could prove to be a challenge. While Kara was raised under the guidance of Vegeta, she was different from her uncle.

While Kara adopted many traits from her uncle, she didn't adopt his sense of overconfidence. Kara was careful when facing a new opponent. She did not underestimate her opponent because she knew it could mean death in an instant.

"Uncle, what makes the Saiyan known as Kakarot important?" asked Kara.

Vegeta smirked. "Kakarot is a low-class Saiyan. Once he was born, he was sent to a planet in order to eradicate all life on it. This just shows that he is a disgrace to the Saiyan way. Personally, I believe there is nothing special about him."

Kara stayed silent and continued to hear her uncle speak.

"However, he was able to defeat Raditz. This still means nothing as Raditz was a weakling but now we know that Kakarot could be stronger than we expected. Yet, he is still nothing compared to us."

"Don't forget his brat, what was his name? Naruto?" Nappa said through the scouter.

"Ahh yes, how could I have forgotten? Naruto, the half Saiyan. Apparently this kid is pretty strong. He might even be around your age Kara," said Vegeta.

Kara was surprised that there was a Saiyan still alive that was around her age. While she did love hanging around her uncle, meeting somebody her own age would be refreshing. Even if she found his name weird for a Saiyan.

Kara was excited to battle and defeat any opponents she would face on Earth. However, for now she would be patient and wait for the upcoming battles.

 **Back on Earth**

Currently, Gohan was relaxing by taking a nap under a tree. He was exhausted from training all day. One thing was for sure, Piccolo was not taking it easy on Gohan.

Under Piccolo's tutelage, Gohan's reflexes, speed, strength, and intelligence had increased by leaps and bounds. Gohan could give Piccolo a run for his money if he were to go all out. Gohan's ki manipulation had also increased which helped him perform ki attacks.

Gohan opened his eyes as he felt a shadow over him. As he opened his eyes, he could see Piccolo standing over him. Piccolo's face was stern as he stared at Gohan. Gohan quickly scrambled to his feet so he could respectively talk to Piccolo.

"Hi Mr. Piccolo, I thought we were done with training for the day. Is there something else we're going to do?" asked Gohan.

"I think it's time for you to get familiar with the speed of a battle," said Piccolo.

"What do you mean Mr. Piccolo?"

"While you have been doing well in your training, it means nothing if you can't properly use it. In an actual fight, you might only have a few seconds to come up with an idea or a strategy on how to counteract your opponent," Piccolo explained.

"The constant flow of fists and kicks and quickly overcome you if you are not careful. Today, we are going to The Lookout to see some spars. This will help you become familiar with the idea of a battle," Piccolo said as he finished his explanation.

Gohan quickly understood what Piccolo meant and nodded. Piccolo flew towards Kami's tower while Gohan called on Nimbus.

Gohan and Piccolo quickly arrived at The Lookout. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Kami turned to see Piccolo and Gohan. Piccolo nudged Gohan forward in order to begin the spars. Piccolo nodded towards Kami and flew away from The Lookout.

The spars between Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Tien fascinated Gohan. He couldn't beleive the speed and agility that was used in the spars.

After a few hours of non-stop sparring, Yamcha decided to say something.

"How about you join in Gohan?."

Gohan blushed in embarrassment and shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Well because... I can't fly yet."

Everybody was stunned that Gohan wasn't taught how to fly yet and decided to change that.

"Come here Gohan, today you are going to learn how to fly," said Kami.

Soon, Gohan would learn to fly and even join in some of the spars. His skills were put to the test as he slowly adjusted to the feeling of a battle. He knew he would have to work hard for the oncoming Saiyans.

 **On King Kai's Planet**

"King Kai, would you happen to know why my ki is changing color?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"You see King Kai, my energy was originally white and yellow in color but for some reason it has changed to black and bright red respectively," said Naruto.

"While this does seem strange, I have a theory. Are you half or full Saiyan Naruto?" asked King Kai.

"I was born as a half Saiyan, why does it matter?"

"The Saiyan cells within your body could be trying to overwhelm your earthling cells."

"So what could happen?"

"Scientifically, your transforming into a full blooded Saiyan with your ki changing being a by-product of the transformation."

"So I could end up a full blooded Saiyan like my father?" asked Naruto.

"In theory, yes, however I'm not certain of it just yet. We might need to wait and see what could be causing this ki change. If anything, his ki changing could be a blessing in disguise."

"What do you mean King Kai?" asked Naruto in a curious manner.

"Your ki could actually become denser and stronger than a regular full blooded Saiyan but yet again, this is just a theory." explained King Kai.

"Will anything else be affecting my son?" asked Goku in concern.

"Don't worry, I believe the cells are the only thing changing within his body. His personality and attitude should stay the same. Everything besides his genetics should stay fine. It could be because of a genetic mutation but I'm still not sure."

"Thank you King Kai, at least we have something to base this off of," said Naruto gratefully.

King Kai nodded and smiled.

"Okay, let's get started on a training regime then. I want 100 laps around my planet, 200 pushups, 500 sit-ups, and a spar for 30 minutes," finished King Kai.

Goku and Naruto grew determined at the thought of the training and were ready to defend their planet. Naruto looked at Goku who looked right back and nodded. A competition began between the two to see who could finish the training first.

Little did they know that the Saiyans were stronger than they thought.

 **Power Levels**

 **Naruto-** **2,100**

 **Goku- 1,950**

 **Piccolo-** **1,110**

 **Gohan-** **560**

 **Kami-** **400**

 **Tien-** **850**

 **Krillin-** **680**

 **Yamcha-** **770**

 **Chiaotzu-** **600**

 **Sorry for taking forever to update the story. I'm not giving up on this story just yet. If you are wondering about the connection between Frieza, Vegeta, and Kara, it will be explained in a later chapter. I know I made the characters stronger than normal in this time period but it's for a reason. Naruto will not always be stronger than Goku power wise, it's just for now. I will try to keep the story going. Comments are welcomed and any ideas would be appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	6. The Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super or any anime/anime references mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

 **The** **Arrival**

 **King Kai's Planet**

Naruto had been training along with his father for five months straight. Naruto was currently focused on sparring against his father. Besides physical training, he had learned the Kaio-Ken.

He had taken many days on soley learning the Kaio-Ken and mastering it. He could go multiply the Kaio-Ken by five before his body gives out.

However, he was still having trouble on mastering the Spirit Bomb unlike his father who had already mastered both techniques.

Naruto along with his father would train to the bone. Even after his father and King Kai would rest, Naruto would still stay awake, training. He had been doing that everyday since he had arrived on King Kai's planet.

While Naruto knew that rest was important, he just couldn't stop training until he was satisfied. He would even have to crawl to bed as some days he just couldn't walk anymore.

Another thing that Naruto had worked on, was his tail. He learned from his father that if someone was to grab and squeeze his tail, he could lose his energy quickly. After two weeks were spent on soley focusing on his tail, Naruto could say that his tail was no longer a weakness for him.

"This is bad! Very bad!" suddenly shouted King Kai.

The sudden shout broke Naruto and Goku out of their fight and looked towards King Kai.

"What's the matter King Kai?" asked Goku.

"The Saiyans! I thought we had one more month, but they're coming in one more week!"

Goku and Naruto were stunned, they couldn't travel to Earth in one week. It took them six months just to reach King Kai's planet!

"Wait, I have an idea. King Kai, can you help me contact our friends on Earth? Specifically Master Roshi?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, just put your hand on my back and think of what you want to say."

Naruto put his hand on King Kai's back and focused on what he wanted to say.

 **On Earth**

Master Roshi could be seen on his couch reading a perverted magazine. His giggles could be heard throughout the Kame house.

"Hello? Master Roshi, is this you?" asked a voice that seemingly came from no where.

"Who's there?!" asked Roshi as he looked everywhere for the source of the voice.

"This is Naruto, Master Roshi. I was wondering, do you have the Dragon Balls collected?"

"Of course we do. We finished collecting all of them around two months ago in case of an emergency," said Roshi.

"Great, at least we have some good news. Change of plans Master Roshi, you're going to have to use those Dragon Balls to teleport Goku to Earth in a week. The Saiyans are appearing on Earth faster than we thought. At least my father will be able to help fend off the Saiyans while I travel on my own back towards Earth," finished Naruto.

Naruto had debated on telling Roshi to tell the others about the weakness in the Saiyan's tail but decided against it for two reasons. Reason number one, he didn't want someone risking their lives in the middle of the battle just to reach for one of the Saiyan's tails. Reason number two, he doubted that the Saiyans wouldn't rid their tails of the weakness.

Roshi digested all of the information he was given. This would surely be problematic. They had less than a week to keep on training. He just hoped that the training made a big enough difference for the earthlings.

"Quick question Naruto, why is it your father that's coming and not yourself? I'm not disappointed with Goku coming or anything I'm just curious on why your father should come instead of yourself," wondered Roshi.

"Well, I'm still currently trying to learn a technique that my father had already mastered. I usually master techniques rather quickly but this one has taken me a little longer. I should be leaving King Kai's planet within two days to start my travel to Earth," explained Naruto.

"Hmm... Okay. I got it, I'll also explain to everyone else that the Saiyans are coming within a week. Thank you for the information Naruto, it's very helpful. We'll make sure to bring Goku here within the week as well. Good luck on your travel here Naruto, we're going to need every fighter we have," said Roshi.

"You're welcome Master Roshi and be careful. We'll be there soon," said Naruto.

The transmission slowly cut out until there was no signal between King Kai and Master Roshi anymore.

 **Back on King Kai's Planet**

"So it seems everything is settled then?" asked King Kai.

"Yep, sure seems like it. I just hope I can make it in time," said Naruto.

Goku walked towards his son and placed a hand on his shoulder and offered a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Naruto, I believe you can reach the Earth in time. Sure it sounds impossible, how do you reach a place that takes six months time within a week? However, I'm sure you'll find a way," said Goku.

"Thanks dad, now I know I can do it. Let's get ready then. We can't let this week go to waste," said Naruto.

While Goku didn't exactly like the idea of making Naruto travel on his own, he understood that the situation was very important. He just hoped that Naruto would make it in time.

Everyone nodded, they would have to hope that the training they were in had helped enough so they could defeat the oncoming Saiyans.

 **One Week Later**

King Kai overlooked the Earth as he stood on his own planet. He was standing by himself as Goku had been teleported yesterday and Naruto had left within the third day.

Naruto was flying at his fastest speed. He had just barely finished mastering the spirit bomb, sadly it had cost him an extra day. Before he left, King Kai had prepared a large feast. This helped him greatly because it restored any energy he might've lost.

As he was flying towards Earth on Snake Way, he suddenly remembered something, the Kaio-Ken. After cursing himself for his stupidity, he quickly activated the technique. He just knew he was going to regret what he was about to do.

" **KAIO-KEN** TIMES FOUR!" was suddenly shouted and Naruto was gone in a blink of an eye. Kami was waiting at King Yemma's palace to teleport him so he just had to arrive there. He was told by his father through King Kai that somebody would have a Senzu Bean for him on the battlefield. He just prayed that he was going to be able to make it in time.

 **On Earth**

Goku had just woken up and was ready to start the day. He would be prepared to defend the Earth and his family, even if it costs him his life.

Chi-Chi had hugged and cried on Goku once he had been teleported back to Earth. However, that only lasted for a short while as his wife had asked where their son was. He had to explain that their son would arrive soon and they would have to wait.

After taking a beating from his wife for leaving her and Gohan, Goku found Gohan and brought him home. Imagine when Gohan was surprised in finding his father during a training session. He brought his father into a hug and said he was so happy that he returned. Goku had simply smiled and returned the hug.

Piccolo had simply nodded towards Goku when he picked up Gohan. He was ready to meet these Saiyans and fight. He was just itching for a battle.

Once Goku had returned to Earth and met his family, he had gathered his friends. They weren't as surprised as his family because Roshi had told them about the wish in advance. Still, it was surprising to see a friend they hadn't seen in a year.

After Goku woke up and said goodbye to his wife, he flew with his son towards The Lookout. They had decided the previous day on meeting there. Goku and Gohan soon arrived at the Lookout with everyone already there.

"Hey guys, you ready for today?" asked Krillin in a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry Krillin, just be calm and collected. Use your mind and don't make rookie mistakes," said Tien.

This seemed to have an effect on Krillin as he calmed down.

Goku looked around and focused on his friends power levels. Everyone had a power level of 1,000 at the minimum. This was also when they were suppressed. Even Chiaotzu's suppressed power level was at 1,300. Goku smiled and hoped they could defeat the Saiyans.

"Sorry I'm late guys but I finally got the Senzu Beans," said Yamcha as he held up a small bag that contained the beans. Yamcha was asked by Goku to gather the Senzu Beans and had complied.

"Do you know how many Senzu Beans are in there exactly?" asked Piccolo.

While Piccolo doesn't exactly consider these people his friends, he knew he wouldn't be able to take on the Saiyans on his own. Everybody was a little unsettled with his presence but otherwise didn't comment.

"Uhh yeah, about nine, why?" asked Yamcha in confusion.

"What is confusing on wanting to know how many beans we have? The amount we have could save us. It's always better to know how many beans we have so we know to limit the use of the beans. However, you wouldn't know. You clearly don't use your mind often, do you?" asked Piccolo with a smirk.

"Why you!?" said an agitated Yamcha.

"Let's calm down, we don't need this tension. Let's focus on the enemy instead of each other. Remember that teamwork is going to be needed in the battle," said Kami.

Yamcha just settled on giving Piccolo a glare. Suddenly, everyone tensed up.

"Did you guys sense that?" asked a serious Goku.

"Yeah, it looks like the Saiyans just landed. Let's go down there and let them find us," said Tien.

Everybody nodded and flew towards the grass plains. They now knew their enemies were here, today would determine the fate of the Earth.

 **10 Minutes Earlier**

A city that was bustling with life was suddenly impacted by three unknown objects. Everybody gathered around the craters created by the unidentified objects. The unknown objects suddenly let out a loud 'hiss' and opened. Three figures walked out of the objects and looked around.

"So this is Earth? Doesn't look like much," snorted Nappa.

"I find these earthlings rather annoying. If they keep on staring at me, I'm going to kill them," stated Kara.

Many police officers broke through the crowd and looked at the three beings in front of him. One of the police officers in the front began speaking.

"You three are going to the police station for questioning. If you resist, we will use force. Now follow us and don't try anything funny."

As the officers walked away, they noticed the three beings had still not moved. One officer moved towards Kara and brought a pair of hand cuffs out. Before anything else could happen, Kara materialized a ki blast in her hand and aimed it towards the officer. The officer took the hint and began to run away.

"I'm beginning to lose my restraint," said Kara, as she grew increasingly agitated.

All of the officers pointed their weapons towards the three figures and prepared to fire. However, Kara had grown incredibly angry that these lowly beings would dare and try to harm them. She found a civilian that had a smug smirk, as if he thought they would be captured and detained by the officers.

Without warning, Kara launched her ki attack with great precision. The ki blast turned into a thin beam and blasted through the civilians body. He gurgled blood and drooped onto the ground. Kara stood there and smirked at what she had done.

Before anybody could react to what had just occurred, Nappa suddenly raised two fingers into the air. The entire city was demolished within seconds as the ki blast slowly died down.

"Congratulations Nappa... on being even dumber than I thought," finished Vegeta with a glare.

"What do you mean Vegeta?! The people here were clearly being a nuisance so I decided to wipe them out. How is that dumb!?" said an irate Nappa.

"Because you idiotic oaf, there could have been a Dragon Ball nearby. Did you even think about that as you destroyed the city?" asked Vegeta.

Nappa quickly shut his mouth and decided not to speak. He just realized that he could've destroyed the very reason they came to Earth in the first place.

"Nonetheless, what done is done. We'll just have to hope that no Dragon Ball was destroyed in your mediocre attack."

Nappa grew anger that Vegeta called his attack mediocre. Before he could say anything however, all three scouters lit up.

"Hmm... So it seems that the power levels are in this direction," said Vegeta as he looked towards a specific location.

"Let's get moving, my blood demands a challenge," said Kara as her bloodlust increased.

Everyone could agree to that and flew towards the area where the power levels were located. They hoped that these earthlings could put up a fight.

 **With the Z Fighters**

"So, how are we going to do this?" asked Krillin as he sweated heavily.

"Quit shaking, we're going to group up and see how the battle plays out. Don't forget to use teamwork. Let's show them how strong the earthlings are," finished Tien with a smirk.

"Well, here they come," announced Goku.

Ths three Saiyans came into view and landed in front of the Z fighters. There was about a twenty foot distance between the two groups. The Z fighters were surprised at seeing a female Saiyan but quickly regained their composure.

"So Kakarot, you couldn't even finish your mission?" asked Vegeta.

"Stop calling me Kakarot, my name is Goku!" yelled Goku as he was fed up with people calling him Kakarot. His name was Goku for crying out loud!

"So you don't even remember your own name? What a pity," stated Vegeta as he shook his head.

"Uncle, I don't mean to interrupt, but where is the young Saiyan? The one called Naruto?" asked Kara.

"Hmm... Now that you mention him, I don't think I see him either. I doubt the other young Saiyan is called Naruto. He doesn't look around your age," said Nappa as he looked towards Gohan.

"You shouldn't worry about Naruto, we're your enemies," said Piccolo.

"Aren't you the one who only singed Raditz's leg hair?" said Vegeta as he smirked.

The only response Vegeta got was a growl from Piccolo.

"Ahh, so I was correct. To be honest, I don't consider any of you a challenge. I only consider Kakarot as a challenge, and he might only provide me with a warm up. Hell, I consider the young Saiyan as more of a challenge than all of you," said Vegeta bluntly.

Goku narrowed his eyes while everyone else grew angry at the Saiyan's statement.

"Enough of this chit chat, I came to fight," said Nappa.

For once, Vegeta and Kara actually agreed with the bald Saiyan.

"I'll go first Vegeta," said Nappa with a sinister smirk.

"You take the group of fighters along with Kara, I'll take on Kakarot," said Vegeta.

"If I may uncle, I'd rather not fight people who are not worthy to even lick my boots. Nappa can have his fun, I'm disappointed that the other Saiyan isn't here, but oh well," said Kara with closed eyes.

The group of friends were getting rather anger and annoyed that these Saiyans kept underestimating them. They would show them.

"It's all fine with me," said Nappa as he suddenly charged forward.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Kakarot made a silent agreement and flew towards a barren wasteland.

All of the Z fighters were able to determine the name of each Saiyan as they talked. Now they knew the names of their attackers.

Kara simply stayed on the sidelines and watched Nappa have his fun with bored eyes.

 **With Vegeta and Goku**

"So Kakarot, ready to begin our battle? Normally I would offer you a chance to work with us, but I don't need any more dead weight. I hope you can provide me with a warm up before I kill you," said Vegeta with a smirk.

Goku stayed silent and entered his fighting stance, with one arm behind his back and the other arm in front of his body. His fingers were in a claw formation and his legs were slightly bent.

Vegeta entered his own fighting stance. One arm was to his side while the other arm was near his face. The arm to his side was closed and the other arm had his hand open with his palm showing. His legs were also slightly bent.

Both Saiyans waited in anticipation. Suddenly, both Saiyans met in the middle and started exchanging blows.

Goku gave a knee which was met with Vegeta's own knee. Vegeta threw a punch that connected with Goku's face but received a kick in his chest.

Goku gave a kick towards Vegeta's head that he dodge and even caught Goku's leg. Goku was caught by surprise while Vegeta smirked. Vegeta pulled Goku's leg in his direction and elbowed Goku's chest.

Goku was sent into many rock formations until Vegeta appeared behind him with his leg stretched back. As Vegeta kicked where Goku was, all he hit was a afterimage.

Goku appeared behind Vegeta and kicked him into the rock formations. He then kicked Vegeta upwards and brought his hands together. He finished the combo by slamming Vegeta back into the Earth.

Goku then landed a few meters away on a rock. Vegeta could be seen getting up and having an annoyed expression of his face.

"Congratulations Kakarot, you've made me want to kill you even more," said Vegeta as he suddenly appeared in front of Goku.

Vegeta threw a punch which left Goku with no choice but to block. Goku put his arms in an "X" formation to soften the blow. Vegeta then appeared behind Goku and kicked his back.

As Goku flew through the air from the kick, Vegeta appeared again and punched Goku in the stomach, hard. Goku spat up blood and received a uppercut from Vegeta. To finish it off, Vegeta appeared above Goku and launched a ki blast towards Goku. Goku was sent flying back down to Earth with the ki blast exploding.

As the dust settled, Goku was seen with his clothing torn. His gi was tattered and his pants had holes in them.

As Goku began panting and trying to recover his breath, Vegeta began talking.

"Look at yourself Kakarot, you can't even handle me when I'm warming up. I knew you were weak, but it seems you're pathetically weak," chuckled Vegeta.

"I wasn't using my full power, but it looks like I'll have too now," stated Goku as he began powering up.

 _"What, he was holding back? How dare that low class Saiyan hold back against me, an elite! I'll show him how pathetic he is, even at his full power!"_ thought Vegeta as he became irate.

"AHHHH!!" yelled Goku as his ki was surrounding his body.

Even Kara and Nappa took notice of his power. Their scouters began beeping when Goku started powering up.

 _"So his power level is 23,000? I'll admit, that's impressive for a low class Saiyan, but it also means that the people here can suppress their power levels, we'll have to be careful,"_ thought Kara.

 _"A power level of 23,000? Hmph, Vegeta can still kick his ass,"_ thought Nappa.

 _"23,000, huh? Not bad for a low class Saiyan, but I'll still reign supreme."_ thought Vegeta.

Goku was nearing the end of his transformation as his ki began to fade. However, what nobody expected was for Goku to let out a sudden shout. This made his power level spike even more.

 _"No way, how could his power level be 34,000? That's impossible, a low class Saiyan as himself shouldn't be able to reach a power level so high. It's near my own power level, an elite's power level! It just doesn't make sense. His power level was around 2,000 when he fought Raditz. How can it jump so much in one year!?"_ thought Vegeta as he began to get even angrier.

Nappa began to wonder if any other of these fighters could suppress their power level so much. Kara was wondering if she should help her uncle but quickly decided against it. It would hurt her uncle's pride if she interfered in the battle. She knew her uncle would be victorious in the battle.

The Z fighters were in shock and awe. They never knew that Goku contained so much power. This gave them hope that they would defeat the Saiyan.

"What do you think now? Am I still just a warm up?" asked Goku with a smirk.

Usually, Goku wouldn't act like this in a fight. However, his Saiyan blood was giving him a hint of arrogance.

Vegeta was beyond furious. How could a low class Saiyan mock and taunt a elite like himself? He would make Kakarot pay for this embarrassment, starting by killing him and then exploding his planet.

"How dare you? You're insignificant compared to me and yet you dare taunt me? I'll show why you don't mess with a elite like myself, Kakarot!" said Vegeta as he began powering up himself. His ki began to shroud his body.

Goku let Vegeta power up because Vegeta lended him the same courtesy. Besides, his Saiyan blood demanded that both warriors fight at their max potential. Goku wanted a good fight, so he let Vegeta reach his max.

With a final shout, Vegeta's ki dissipated and he stood there with a cocky smirk.

"How do yoy like it Kakarot? My power level is 46,000. How do you expect to defeat me now!?" asked Vegeta with a taunting smirk.

Goku could tell that Vegeta wasn't lying. He could sense Vegeta's power level and it was higher than his own. He knew that the Kaio-Ken might be needed.

Both Saiyans stared at each other with their new power levels. They rushed each other and the blows became stronger than before. Every punch, kick, and Ki Blast was thrown with great precision and accuracy. Even though Vegeta had the advantage power level wise, Goku was holding his own.

Both fighters separated from each other and stared at the opposing warrior.

"Well Kakarot, looks like you can keep up with me even at this power level. However, that won't last long," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Goku just stared and stayed silent. He would have to use the Kaio-Ken if it came to it. He just hoped that his friends were doing well.

Vegeta rushed Goku as he did the same. Their battle was going to help determine the fate of Earth.

 **With Nappa and Kara**

"Looks like Vegeta is going all out, so I'll do the same," Nappa smirked as he began to power up.

Krillin saw this as an opportunity to damage Nappa while his guard was down. Before he could rush Nappa, Piccolo grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't try and damage him while he's powering up," said Piccolo in a serious tone.

"What, why not?!" asked Krillin with a shout.

"His partner back there is keeping an eye on us. While she may seem relaxed and bored, her body language shows that she is ready to strike at a moment's notice. She would take you down before you could do anything," finished Piccolo.

Krillin could only nod and think that he could've just ended his life because he wasn't thinking.

A loud yell was heard that signified the end of Nappa's transformation.

"Well what now weaklings, feeling scared?" taunted Nappa. "For those who can't tell what my power level is, it's 27,000."

This surprised everyone, including Piccolo. While this Saiyan is weaker than the one fighting Goku, he was still not a push over.

"Everybody, forget about holding back. It's clear that the Saiyans are stronger than we thought. We're going to have to fight them at full power," stated Piccolo.

Everybody nodded and released any power they were holding back.

"Ahh, so let's see these puny power levels," said Nappa as he activated his scouter to focus on each individual.

"So the Namekian's power level is 17,000. The Saiyan's is 8,250. The bald one's power level is 11,000. The power level is 9,500 for the insect with the red circles on his face. The one with the girly long hair has a power level of 10,000. Finally, we have the three eyed freak with a power level of 13,000."

"I don't know if I should be disappointed or embarrassed at the power levels you people displayed," Nappa said as he smirked.

"Why you, I'll show you why you don't mess with us!" shouted Krillin.

"Then bring it tiny," responded Nappa.

The Z fighters quickly approached the Saiyan and began to work together. Krillin brought his fist into the Saiyan's face while Gohan brought his foot to the side of his skull.

Yamcha appeared behind the Saiyan and was ready to launch a furry of strikes. Piccolo was bringing his fist onto the Saiyan's torso. Tien and Chiaotzu were in the air floating above the Saiyan. Tien prepared a Tri Beam while Chiaotzu prepared a Ki Blast.

While the speed of the Z fighters was impressive, Nappa was quicker. He grabbed the young Saiyan's foot and slammed him hard into Krillin.

He clotheslined Piccolo and smashed his fist onto his chest. Nappa turned around and slammed his knee into Yamcha stomach. This caused Yamcha to lose his breath and spit out blood.

Nappa reappeared behind Tien and Chaiotzu in a blink of an eye. He slammed Tien into the ground and punched Chaiotzu into a mountain.

Nappa slowly floated down and looked at the scattered bodies of the Z fighters.

"C'mon, don't tell me this is your best? I haven't even broken a sweat."

"This guy is stronger than he looks. Let's catch him by surprise," whispered Gohan into Krillin's ear as he got off of the bald monk.

"Yeah, that might work," whispered Krillin as he nodded back.

Piccolo was able to overhear the conversation between Krillin and Gohan. He decided to include himself into Gohan's strategy.

Piccolo was able to meet Gohan's eyes and nodded. Gohan was instantly able to understand what his mentor meant and decided to go through with his plan.

Piccolo rushed the Saiyan as the Saiyan smirked. Piccolo gave a kick towards Nappa's head which he just caught. However, he didn't expect for the Namekian to launch a Ki Blast from his mouth.

Nappa had to block the short ranged Ki Blast with his forearm as his other hand gripped the Namekian's leg. While this quick exchange happened, he didn't notice Krillin appear behind him.

Krillin had his signature move, the Destructo Disc, in his hand as it was behind his back. Gohan was preparing the Masenko to it's highest power in the background and intended to use it on Nappa.

While Kara could've helped Nappa, she decided not too. Nappa was considered a disgrace to the Saiyan race in her eyes and didn't deserve to live. The only reason she didn't kill him by now was because he was a Saiyan and there were very few of them. However, she decided that perhaps the Saiyan race would be better with one less disgraceful Saiyan.

Nappa was busy recovering from the Ki Blast and didn't notice the Destructo Disc until it was too late. He swung Piccolo and intended to smack him into Krillin. Yet, it was not to be.

As Nappa was mid swing with Piccolo, he also noticed Gohan's Masenko coming towards him. With a grunt he let go of Piccolo and jumped backwards to avoid both Ki Blasts. However, as Nappa was distracted in avoiding the Ki Blasts, Tien appeared behind him and kicked him into the direction of the Ki Blasts.

Nappa gained a fearful expression before it turned into an angry one. How could he, an elite Saiyan, fall to the tricks of these insignificant insects?

The Destructo Disc was released ny Krillin and flew towards Nappa. Krillin's Destructo Disc was to close for Nappa to completely dodge the attack but we was able to move slightly out of the way. The Ki attack was able to inch into the armor of the Saiyan and slide to the side of him.

While Nappa didn't take the full force of the attack, he was still affected. The attack had left a gash across his stomach which was slowly bleeding. He was lucky to have made the attack slide by him. He could've died had he not dodged.

Even though Nappa was able to dodge the attack, Gohan's Masenko finally reached him. The attack appeared on his right which he had to block using his right arm only.

A large explosion occurred which made dust fly into the air. As the dust settled, Nappa could be seen looking worse for wear. His armor was slashed on his stomach, he was bleeding from a gash, and the entire right side of his armor was destroyed or severely damaged. The right side of his body was also damaged with him bleeding from his shoulder, arm, and leg. There were multiple scratches on his body.

"YOU, YOU, INSECTS!" shouted Nappa with his ki surrounding him.

"DID YOU THINK I WOULD BE TAKEN DOWN BY YOUR PUNY ATTACKS? HOW DARE YOU DRAW THE BLOOD OF AN ELITE SAIYAN! YOU SHALL ALL DIE!" yelled an extremely irate Nappa.

Nappa gathered a large amount of ki as it surrounded his body.

"STARTING WITH YOU!" Nappa shouted as he looked at Krillin. Before anybody could react, Nappa had slammed his fist into Krillin's face which sent him flying through many mountains. He was unconscious in a moment.

"YOU'RE NEXT!" Nappa quickly turned towards Piccolo and slammed his knee onto Piccolo's stomach. Piccolo spat out his own blood. Nappa then grabbed the Namekian's neck and slammed him into the ground. A large crater was formed. Just like Krillin, Piccolo was unconscious in a moment.

"YOU TOO!" Nappa said as he focused on Tien. Before Tien knew it, he was already lodged in the side of a mountain courtesy of Nappa's fist. Nappa followed up the attack with a Ki Blast from his hand.

"AND FINALLY, YOU!" Nappa yelled as he charged at Gohan. Gohan didn't have enough time to react to the enraged Saiyan. Kara was thoroughly shocked, she didn't expect Nappa to show such brutality. Maybe he wasn't such a waste of space after all.

Before Nappa could lay a hand on Gohan, he was launched into a mountain. In front of Gohan, was his big brother, Naruto with his leg outstretched.

Naruto surveyed the field and noticed the bloodied forms of his friends.

"Big bro, you're finally here!" shouted Gohan as he hugged his brother.

"Of course, I wouldn't let anybody hurt you," smiled Naruto in return as he hugged his younger brother.

 _"Big bro? So this is the Saiyan called Naruto?,"_ thought Kara as she studied Naruto's appearance.

"Gohan, I want you to gather our friends and leave this area. It's going to get a lot more graphic here, you don't need to see this," responded Naruto in a serious tone.

Gohan quickly nodded and went to gather the rest of the Z fighters to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm going to kill you both!" shouted Nappa as he rushed Naruto.

Naruto simply waited for Nappa's fist to be one inch from his face. Naruto then ducked under the punch and delivered a severe uppercut to Nappa's chest.

Nappa coughed up blood and wobbled for a few steps. He then fell face first onto the ground. Nappa was dead as there was no ki signature coming off of him. Naruto would not allow anybody to harm his younger brother, even if it meant he had to kill.

"Does anybody have a Senzu Bean?" asked Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto! Take this Senzu Bean!" shouted Yamcha as he tossed Naruto a Senzu Bean.

Naruto simply nodded in appreciation and ate the Senzu Bean. Using the Kaio-Ken times four all the way here made him extremely tired, even if he might not show it. For some reason, he felt even stronger than before after eating the Senzu Bean.

Kara had gained a genuine blush watching Naruto kill Nappa with one hit. She would gladly take Naruto over Nappa any day. She grew excited at the fact that she would finally get a challenge soon.

One thing was for sure, Son Naruto had finally arrived to the battlefield.

 **Power Levels**

 **Goku- 34,000**

 **Vegeta- 46,000**

 **Nappa- 27,000**

 **Piccolo- 17,000**

 **Krillin- 11,000**

 **Krillin (Destructo Disc)- 21,000**

 **Yamcha- 10,000**

 **Tien- 13,000**

 **Gohan- 8,250**

 **Gohan (Masenko)- 18,000**

 **Chaiotzu- 9,500**

 **I know these power levels might seem a little ridiculous so early on, but there's a reason for it. Yes, Goku's power level jump is a little farfetched but remember he is a Saiyan which have Zenkai Boosts. I'm counting each time his body recovered from using the Kaio-Ken as a small Zenkai Boost. Besides, the training on King Kai's planet helped Goku increase his power level for five months straight without taking any resting days. Also sparring with his son helped out because Naruto isn't far behind power level wise compared to his father. The sparring helped increase both of their power levels because they did it each day. I didn't put the power levels for Naruto or Kara yet because I want them to have some actual fighting time before I reveal their power levels.**

 **Let me know if you want Naruto to have a harem or not. I also want to know if I should make some crossovers, whether it be Highschool Dxd (Which I don't own), One Piece (Which I don't own),** **Bleach (Which I don't own), etc. I've been leaning on making it a crossover with Highschool Dxd but I want some suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Fight for Earth

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super or any anime/anime references mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

 **The Fight for Earth**

 **With Goku and Vegeta**

The exchange of blows could be heard throughout the area. The echoes of the fighting could be seen for a split second.

Vegeta aimed a punch at Goku while Goku ducked and delivered a kick to Vegeta's chin. Vegeta tilted his head to the side and aimed a elbow for Goku's stomach. Goku brought his knee up to block but the impact sent him skidding back a few meters.

Vegeta didn't let up and followed Goku as he was sent skidding. Vegeta kicked Goku in the left side of his torso. Before Goku could recover, Vegeta had already sent a uppercut to Goku's chin. This also caught Goku off guard.

Vegeta kept on delivering blow after with Goku either blocking it or receiving the full force of the blow. Goku was in a corner and needed to get out of it soon. However, Vegeta didn't leave him with an opening.

Vegetab ended his barrage with a kick to Goku's back which left him lodged in the side of mountain.

"Pathetic Kakarot, I expected better than this worthless excuse of a fight. Perhaps I should just end your life right now, what do you think?" asked Vegeta with a sinister smirk.

Goku was merely panting and trying to catch his breath. He had small cuts and bruises over his body, but otherwise seemed stable.

"Not even going to answer me Kakarot? Fine, then I'll just kill you know." Vegeta then rushed Goku intending to end his life on the next blow.

Goku was staring at the ground and yelled something that was drastically change the course of the fight. " **KAIO-KEN** TIMES TWO!" shouted Goku as he was suddenly surrounded by a crimson looking ki.

Vegeta was caught off guard by the sudden shout and didn't expect the punch that was delivered to his face. As Vegeta was sent flying through the air, Goku reappeared behind Vegeta.

Goku gave a kick to Vegeta's back that sent him flying upwards. Goku then reappeared above Vegeta and smashed him downwards with a slam of both hands. Goku reappeared below Vegeta and gave a earth-shattering knee to Vegeta's back.

Vegeta landed on Goku's knee which left him spitting out blood. Goku then ended the combo with another slam into Vegeta's chest. The slam engraved Vegeta onto the rocky floor.

Vegeta was surprised by the amount of damage he received in such a short time. One second he was going to kill Kakarot, the next second, he was getting tossed around like a chew toy. He wasn't going to take this lying down.

Vegeta rose from the ground in a explosion of ki. He had his hands out to the sides of him signalling that he had pushed his ki outwards to escape his confines.

"Kakarot, I'm done playing games. I will kill you now!" without hesitation, Vegeta rushed Goku with the intent to kill. Goku merely narrowed his eyes and prepared to take down Vegeta.

 **With Naruto and Kara**

The battlefield was empty all around Naruto. The only people there was the unknown female Saiyan in front of him and the dead Saiyan that was located on the ground. Gohan had gathered his friends with the help of Yamcha and Chiaotzu. Yamcha had given each of his friends a Senzu Bean and left with the group.

Naruto's body tensed when he looked at the female Saiyan. He felt uneasy around her, like she would kill him in a second if he let her.

"So you're the famous Naruto I keep wondering about? Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kara," said Kara with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I don't care what your name is, you guys hurt my friends," stated Naruto in an angry tone.

"Well that's rather rude. Besides, you friends were weak and the weak don't deserve to live," declared Kara.

"I don't care what you think, I'll make you pay for what you've done," said Naruto as he began to gather his ki around his body.

 _"Black ki? Well that's a first,"_ thought Kara curiously.

"Before we begin our battle, what's your max power level? It's clear that the beings on this planet can suppress their power levels so our scouters are useless in that regard," said Kara.

"As if I'd tell you, you'll just have to find out the hard way," said Naruto as he rushed Kara.

"That's too bad," said Kara as she also rushed Naruto.

A punch connected to Naruto's cheek but Kara was surprised when Naruto didn't budge at all. In fact, it seemed as if he didn't even feel it. The moment of surprise proved negatively for Kara as Naruto landed a kick to her stomach. The kick was followed up with a uppercut to her chin and another kick which sent Kara flying.

Kara regained her bearings while in the air and was enraged. While she doesn't underestimate her enemies, she didn't believe her enemy could do this much damage to her so quick.

Kara rushed Naruto but was unprepared for the Ki Blast he had sent to her. She dodged but many others followed. She dodged each Ki Blast with a duck or jump. Some Ki Blasts had to be blocked by her arms because the speed was to fast for her to dodge.

Naruto simply stayed silent and kept firing his Ki Blasts. He wasn't going to take any chances against this Saiyan named Kara. She would easily end him if he let his guard down so he would keep her on the ropes as long as he could.

Kara grew annoyed at the constant Ki Blasts and prepared one of her own. After she had dodged a recent Ki Blast, she sent her own Ki Blast towards Naruto.

Expecting this, Naruto deflected Kara's Ki Blast towards a nearby mountain. Even though he had not shown it, the Ki Blast had stung Naruto's hand. The entire mountain was destroyed by a simple Ki Blast. Naruto had to be extra careful now.

Kara appeared behind Naruto and delivered a kick. Naruto quickly ducked and dodged the kick. However, Kara brought her leg down towards Naruto's skull.

Naruto saw the incoming leg and acted quickly. He was able to grab the leg and pull Kara closer to him. As Kara was sent towards Naruto, Naruto elbowed Kara in her jaw. He then punched her torso with a great deal of force.

Yet, this didn't put Kara down. She then responded by delivering a kick to Naruto's jaw and sending her own Ki Blast onto Naruto's chest. Naruto was only able to block the Ki Blast to reduce the force of the impact.

Finally, the quick exchange of hits was over. Kara was sent flying due to Naruto's elbow while Naruto was sent skidding due to Kara's Ki Blast. While Kara had a few scratches and bruises, she looked fine otherwise.

Naruto was fine as well besides a few scratches and even fewer bruises. So far, Naruto had been able to keep up. He didn't know the max power level of the opponent in front of him. While he could sense her power level, it wasn't her max. It was more of her base form power level. From what he could sense, her base form power level was 29,000 while his was 34,000.

Naruto's base power level was his father's max power level. His father was even proud of it. It seems that training every day without taking a day to rest proved useful. Also, the boost he felt from using the Kaio-Ken also helped.

As Naruto focused his thoughts, he noticed that Kara's power level was increasing.

"So Naruto, are you ready to take this battle up a notch?" Kara smirked.

"Gladly," responded Naruto.

Kara started to increase her own power level and Naruto quickly followed. The ground was shaking and many rocks were floating into the air. Naruto's black aura contrasted Kara's white aura.

Kara was the first one to finish power up and smiled.

"My own power level is now 44,000. How do you, a third-rate Saiyan, hope to compare to me?" asked Kara with a cocky smirk.

Naruto's power level was beginning to slow down and stop. With a sudden shout, Naruto exploded with his black ki expanding outwards.

Kara simply stared in shock at her opponent.

"What happened? Cat got your tongue?" asked Naruto with a smrik.

Kara's scouter had read Naruto's power level as 65,000. It seemed impossible for Kara. How could the son of a low class Saiyan, be so powerful? It was insanity, completely ludicrous.

"H-How did you get so strong?"

"Training and determination. Experience also helps," replied Naruto, chuckling.

"No, I refuse to believe it! You cannot be stronger than my family, the royal family of the Saiyan race. You don't deserve this power!" yelled Kara as she rushed Naruto.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall," whispered Naruto softly with his eyes closed.

Naruto disappeared and instantly reappeared in front of Kara. He delivered a kick to the side of her head which sent her soaring through the air. He followed up with a kick to her back and a Ki Blast to her flying form.

Naruto didn't expect Kara to appear beside him so quickly, he noted that she could quickly recover from whatever he threw at her.

She punched Naruto's jaw and delivered a knee to his stomach. This managed to make Naruto spit blood from the impact and was sent flying.

He landed on his feet and prepared for Kara's incoming assault. The female Saiyan baited Naruto into throwing a punch at her face by acting like she was going to throw a sloppy punch to his jaw. She smirked and quickly ducked underneath Naruto's punch.

Naruto was surprised at Kara ducking and didn't expect the foot that connected with his chin. Kara had leaned back and delivered a kick to Naruto's chin and another kick to his chest.

Naruto recovered while in mid-air but didn't expect the twenty Ki Blasts sent his way. He had managed to dodge around eleven of them but nine of the Ki Blasts had made contact with his body.

Kara had flown up in the air and prepared her own signature technique.

"TAKE THIS, **KYŪKYOKU NO IKARI** (Ultimate Fury)!"

Kara brought both of her hands abover her head and gathered a large Ki Blast within her hands. She suddenly launched the Ki Blast towards Naruto's location which was followed up by thirty Ki Blasts.

To finish of her technique, she cupped her hands close to her waist and launched a large Ki Beam towards the large dome of energy that she believed consumed Naruto.

The Ki Beam made contact with the dome of energy and exploded upon impact.

Kara had developed many techniques under her Uncle's teachings. The Kyūkyoku no Ikari was one of her many techniques that she had personally created. She had much stronger techniques but they required more concentration and she needed a quick technique to use so that Naruto wouldn't be able to recover in time.

The Kyūkyoku no Ikari was a great way to deliver a barrage of Ki Blasts and inflict a large amount of damage to an enemy in a short amount of time. She just hoped that she was able to finish of Naruto with the Kyūkyoku no Ikari.

Kara was lightly panting and began to smirk sadistically.

"Poor, pathetic, low-class Saiyan. He wouldn't have lost his miserable life if only he pledged his loyalty to us. Oh well, what a disgrace."

Kara turned her back on Naruto's last location and was planning on heading to spectate her uncle, Vegeta, in his battle against Kakarot.

Before Kara could launch off and fly towards her uncle, she suddenly coughed up blood and fell to her knees. She was clutching her stomach and wondered why she was in so much pain. Blood was pouring down the sides of her lips.

Kara looked up to see a emotionless Naruto standing over her. Naruto's outfit was singed. Naruto's gi was tattered and his pants had a few holes. His undershirt was slightly ripped and singed, but otherwise looked fine. His tail was wrapped around his waist.

Naruto simply stared at Kara and shook his head.

"Your arrogance is overwhelming, did you honestly turn your back on a enemy? How arrogant do you have to be to let a opponent attack you while your guard is down?"

"H-How? I attacked you with a barrage of *cough* Ki Blasts. You should be dead. At the very least *cough* my scouter should've recognized your power level."

"That's where your wrong, in case you forgot, I can suppress my power level to an insignificant amount if I want to."

 _"Of course, how could I forget? I was foolish to believe he was dead with just the Kyūkyoku no Ikari. Damn it, I can't let this low-class Saiyan beat me. I'm a proud, elite, Saiyan warrior,_ " thought Kara.

"Still, this doesn't explain how you escaped my last attack. What did you *cough* do?" asked Kara, as she continuously coughed up blood.

"I'll admit it, your Ki Blasts definitely pack a punch. However, after you announced your attack, that gave me enough time to recover and think of a plan."

Naruto began to reach into his ruined pant's pocket and pulled out a capsule with the Capsule Corporation Logo. Naruto redirected his attention back to Kara.

"When you launched your first large Ki Blast, I let it get as close to me as I could. Once it was within a reasonable range, I launched my own Ki Blast against yours. I got the desired effect of causing an explosion. I was able to evade the majority of the explosion but I was slightly singed. I just let you continue on your barrage to a dome of energy, like an idiot."

Kara was seething at this point. How was she, an elite, outsmarted by a low ranking Saiyan? It was a blow to her pride, and an embarrassment to her elite status.

Kara's vision was starting to become blurry. She realized that she would be unconscious soon if she didn't heal her internal wounds.

Naruto clicked the capsule in his hand and a small looking bean appeared within his palm.

"This is a Senzu Bean, it'll completely heal you up as good as new. I think you should eat this, it'll help you recover quicker."

 _"Good thing I managed to keep this Senzu Bean on me. I need to remember to tell Bulma I owe her one."_

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _It had been one day after contacting Master Roshi that Naruto remembered something._

 _"Hey King Kai, can I contact somebody on Earth?" asked Naruto._

 _"Of course, but who is it?"_

 _Naruto began to walk towards King Kai and put his hand on King Kai's back._

 _"Her name is Bulma Briefs."_

 _"Okay, give me a second."_

 ** _Capsule Corporation_**

 _Bulma Briefs could be seen working on a project. She was currently working on Raditz's scouter that she was allowed to keep. The scouter used technology that fascinated her, she was determined to understand the technology used._

 _As Bulma continued to work on the scouter in her lab, she suddenly heard a voice._

 _"Bulma, hey Bulma! Can you hear me?"_

 _"AHHH!" Bulma fell backwards out of her chair._

 _"Who's talking?!" asked Bulma as she looked back and forth frantically._

 _"Woah, calm down. It's just me, Naruto. Goku's son."_

 _"Naruto?! Where are you?"_

 _"I'm currently speaking to you through King Kai."_

 _"Who's King Kai?"_

 _"I know it sounds confusing, but I'll explain later. Anyway, can you please do something for me?"_

 _"Ummm, yeah sure. What is it?" asked Bulma cautiously._

 _"I know somebody's going to have Senzu Beans on the battlefield, but I wanted to ask if you could put a Senzu Bean in a capsule so I can have a backup plan in case I need it."_

 _"Alright, I guess I can try," said Bulma with uncertainty._

 _Naruto knew that Bulma was on the fence so he decided to play to her pride._

 _"It's alright Bulma, you don't have to do this. I know that this is probably too tough for you."_

 _"TOO TOUGH?! NOTHING IS TOO TOUGH FOR BULMA BRIEFS!!" yelled Bulma, defending her pride._

 _"Well I guess that you can do it, can you?"_

 _"This might be a challenge for me, but it's nothing I can't handle. Consider it done."_

 _"Thanks Bulma, you're the best. I'll stop by the Capsule Corporation compound to pick it up then when I return to Earth."_

 _Bulma just nodded in response. It looked like she would have to get a Senzu Bean and then convert it into a capsule. She should've thought this through._

 _The contact between Bulma and Naruto slowly faded and then disconnected._

 _"Wasn't that a little unfair Naruto? You clearly played to her pride," said King Kai as he turned towards Naruto._

 _"Trust me King Kai, I didn't want to do it. However, I'll pay her back and repay the favor. Don't worry about it," responded Naruto with a smile._

 _"If you say so," said King Kai._

 _Naruto wondered if an extra Senzu Bean would help him in the fight against the Saiyans. He was better safe than sorry._

 ** _(Flashback End)_**

Naruto stared at Kara as she was deep in thought.

 _"This Saiyan is giving me... mercy? He dare give me mercy, as if I need it. This shows that he really is weak. Such a disgrace to the Saiyan race,"_ thought Kara angrily.

"How do I know this weird looking bean isn't poisoned or tampered in any way?" asked Kara with a threating glare.

"You'll just have to believe me, I don't believe in killing opponents if I can help it," responded Naruto.

"Ha, really? You say that but you killed Nappa. How do you explain that?" asked Kara with a cocky smirk, as if she had solved the mystery known as Naruto.

"Your friend had clearly intended to kill my younger brother. If I hadn't killed him, he would've caused more destruction and chaos for others. He needed to be stop and sadly, it had to be done by me," said Naruto with genuine remorse.

Kara could understand the logic in the Saiyan's words. She knows that Nappa would continue to cause destruction if he had lived longer. Yet, she was also confused on why Naruto was remorseful of killing Nappa. Did he not take joy in being victorious over an opponent?

"Why are you remorseful?" asked Kara with a hint of genuine curiosity.

"Because, even though I had killed Nappa with my intentions to protect Gohan, I had still taken a life. Life is precious, it shouldn't be taken as if it doesn't matter. Who deserves to decide who lives and who doesn't?"

"That's easy, the strong will live and the weak will die. It's as simple as that," smirked Kara.

"You honestly believe in that?"

"Of course"

"So should I kill you since I'm clearly superior over you in your current condition?"

This caught Kara off guard. It was true, she was in a vulnerable state due to her carelessness. What stopped Naruto from taking her life? He had proven that he could do if before, when he had taken the life of Nappa. She didn't know what to say.

"Exactly, you don't know. You say the weak die and the strong live, but I disagree. In case you're worried, I won't kill you. I don't kill for fun or sport, only when ultimately necessary."

Naruto began to walk closer to Kara's slumped form. He walked directly in front of Kara and brought the Senzu Bean towards Kara's face.

"Why are you sparing me? What makes me different from Nappa? Who's to say that I won't just cause more pain and destruction after I heal?" asked Kara.

"Because, I sense that you won't. Unlike Nappa, I see that you can change and become a better person. You have potential to become something amazing."

"And if I continue to cause mayhem?"

"Then I'll just have to stop you, just like I did now," smiled Naruto.

Kara contemplated on Naruto's words. To her, pride and status was everything to her. She was raised on these beliefs. To change her views on these beliefs is unthinkable for her. However, she would think about Naruto's words later.

Naruto held out his hand with the Senzu Bean sitting on his palm.

"Here, take this."

Kara looked at the Senzu Bean and smiled.

"You're a fool for giving mercy."

Kara's wrapped tail suddenly sprang forward and gripped Naruto's wrist. The tail squeezed tightly.

"Now, who's caught off guard now?" asked Kara as she smirked.

Kara fully intended to pull Naruto forward and punch him with all her remaining strength in one punch.

However, when Kara pulled on Naruto's wrist, he didn't even budge an inch. It was as if he was a stone wall.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. Naruto brought his other hand and tightly gripped Kara's tail. Kara went wide eyed at seeing her tail being forcefully unwrapped from Naruto's wrist.

"I hope you change Kara, remember this as a lesson to reevaluate your morals. Don't let your arrogance consume you, you're stronger than that."

Kara then lurched forward and her eyes rolled backwards into her head. Naruto had delivered a quick, swift chop to the back of Kara's neck which knocked her out. Naruto sighed and shook his head. He gently placed her down onto the ground and brought the Senzu Bean to Kara's mouth.

"Okay come on, we gotta make sure your fine."

Naruto made Kara thoroughly chew the Senzu Bean and forcibly swallow it as well. Kara's injuries instantly went away as the Senzu Bean's healing properties kicked in.

Naruto stood up and looked towards the direction of his father.

Naruto looked at Kara one last time and flew towards his father. He intended to help his dad defeat the enemy Saiyan. He just hoped that he could make it before anything drastic happened.

 **With Goku and Vegeta**

"I guess you're not so bad in a battle Kakarot, but you're still nowhere near my level and skill," said Vegeta, lightly panting.

Vegeta wasn't in good shape, he had clearly taken a few strong blows from Goku. His right shoulder pad was broken off and his armor was scratched in random places. His scouter had already been destroyed from the battle. He had holes in his pants and shirt. He also had a slight trickle of blood coming from his lips.

Goku wasn't exactly in perfect condition either. His gi was torn and tattered. His pants were basically rags. Scratches and bruises were littered across his arms and legs. His undershirt was also tattered. Blood was pouring from his lips as he was panting.

Both Saiyans were exhausted from their battle. However, this didn't matter to either Saiyan as their blood demanded for battle and nothing would come stop them.

Goku and Vegeta suddenly heard a loud shout.

"Hey dad! I'm here to help!" shouted Naruto as he flew towards his father.

Vegeta was stunned, why was Kara's opponent in front of him with no sign of Kara. He had clearly seen his niece use the Kyūkyoku no Ikari and assumed that she was battling the son of Kakarot. Did the low-class Saiyan possibly beat his niece?

"Naruto! When did you get here?" asked Goku surprised.

"I got here a while ago but I just finished fighting the female Saiyan," replied Naruto.

"What happened to her?" asked Goku in confusion.

"I managed to catch her off guard and deliver a strong blow. She should be out for a while. Don't worry dad, I didn't kill her," responded Naruto as he had seen his dad give him a demanding look.

"Oh," said Goku.

Vegeta couldn't believe it, his niece, his powerful neice, was bested by a runt of a Saiyan. He couldn't believe it, it was surreal. Suddenly, he felt pure anger. He was angered at the fact that his niece was defeated by Kakarot's son. He was determined to advance his neice's training after this.

Using his control remote, he made Kara's spacepod gather Kara and take her towards a safe location. Thankfully, Kara's pod was able to locate her due to Kara's scouter. The scouter was able to give a location so that the pod could locate Kara and take her somewhere safe.

After confirming that his niece would be taken somewhere safe, Vegeta decided to finish off Kakarot and his planet. His rage was at a boiling point. He would show these insignificant bugs to not defy the royal family of the Saiyan race.

"So Kakarot, it seems that you need the help of your son to win your battled, how pathetic. Prepare to die Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta as he sprung into the air.

"TIME TO DIE KAKAROT!" yelled Vegeta as he prepared to launch a Ki attack.

Vegeta brought both of his hands backwards with one palm open and the other hand holding his open palm. A purple looking Ki began to develop in Vegeta's hands.

Goku tried to move his body and grunted. He underestimated the amount of damage his body received. However, he wasn't going to let Vegeta destroy his planet. With a immense amount of determination, Goku prepared to fight back.

Knowing that his body couldn't move, much less attack, Goku decided to use the Kaio-Ken.

 **"KAIO-KEN!"**

Goku felt the strain and stress that his body was under. He needed to win this battle for the sake of everyone.

 **"KA!"**

 **"ME!"**

 **"HA!"**

 **"ME!"**

"SAY GOODBYE KAKAROT!"

Naruto had realized that his father didn't want any outside interference within the fight. Naruto wanted to help his father but didn't want to damage his father's pride. While not always shown, Naruto knew his father had a hidden sense of pride.

Hoping that his father could win the fight, Naruto jumped backwards and headed for shelter. Naruto knew this Ki battle would have destructive results.

 **"GALICK GUN!"**

 **"HA!"**

Both Ki beams collided with each other in the air. Vegeta was pouring his energy into his attack while Goku tried to stand his ground. Goku knew if this situation continued, he would lose. Not only did Vegeta have a higher power level, Goku was in worse shape than Vegeta.

Deciding to step it up, Goku increased the Kaio-Ken.

 **"KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE!"**

Goku's Kamehameha increased in Ki and managed to push back Vegeta's Galick Gun. However, Vegeta wasn't letting up on his attack. Even though Goku managed to push back Vegeta's attack, Vegeta was able to slowly regain power.

Goku was starting to worry. If the Kaio-Ken times three didn't work, what would? If he stopped his Kamehameha, everybody would die. Knowing there was one thing left, Goku stepped it up once more.

 **"KAIO-KENNNNN!"**

Vegeta had a started look, what was Kakarot planning?

 **"TIMES FOURRRRR!"**

Goku's Kamehameha quickly gained so much power. It easily cut through Vegeta's Galick Gun and hit Vegeta directly.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Vegeta as he was taken away by the Kamehameha.

Goku hunched forwards and began to heavily pant. Goku was so tired and exhausted. Goku fell backwards, onto his back, and smiled.

Naruto realized that the Ki battle was over and walked towards his father. Naruto looked around and was amazed at the damage caused by his father's battle. Chunks of earth were missing, mountains were destroyed, and large craters were littered across the battlefield. Naruto even saw large gashes on the ground, most likely caused by Ki Blasts.

"Hey dad, you did amazing!" said Naruto in awe as he slowly walked closer towards Goku.

"Hehehe," laughed Goku in happiness. Even though Naruto was growing up, he could still be impressed and react like a small child at times. It was these moments that Goku cherished.

Naruto sat down by his father and joined him in laughter. He was so happy that the Saiyans wouldn't bother him and his family anymore. However, he would be proven wrong.

 **With Vegeta**

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Vegeta as he was carried by Goku's Ki beam.

Slowly, Vegeta turned his body and let the Ki beam fly by him. Vegeta was livid. He was fuming in anger. How dare Kakarot, a insignificant third-rate Saiyan, beat him?

As Vegeta was lost in his anger, he didn't realize somebody appear beside him.

"Uncle, it seems that those idiotic, third-class, trash have sullen our status. Shall we surprise them?" asked Kara with a smirk.

Vegeta looked at his niece and viewed her armor. Vegeta didn't see the reason for a crimson and black color style for her armor, but he never did have a huge problem with it. He just played it off as a personal interest for his niece.

Besides a small broken piece of armor in the middle of her stomach, Kara looked fine.

Kara bowed her head and began to speak.

"Forgive me uncle, I was careless and let my guard down. That is when my opponent took advantage of the situation and managed to land a strong blow to my stomach. He then proceeded to knock me out completely and I woke up in my spacepod."

Vegeta thought about what his niece had said. While it was true she shouldn't have let her guard down, in paled in comparison to his worry of her.

"Bring your head up Kara," spoke Vegeta.

Kara looked up at her uncle.

"I agree that you were careless, however, learn from it and don't let it happen again."

Kara smiled and nodded.

"Now, why do you seem perfectly fine?"

Kara proceeded to tell her uncle about the Senzu Bean and its supposed healing property.

"I assume you consumed this Senzu Bean?" asked Vegeta.

"I didn't consume the Senzu Bean while I was awake, I assume the Saiyan force fed me the Senzu Bean while I was unconscious."

"I see," said Vegeta.

"Uncle, thank you."

This had caught Vegeta off guard. Why was his niece thanking him?

"What are you thanking me for Kara?"

"For everything. You raised me with love, granted it was tough love, but love nonetheless. Even in your battle with Kakarot, you still thought of me and sent the spacepod for me. I've even thought of you as my father, uncle. Thank you for everything," said Kara, genuinely.

Vegeta didn't realize why his niece had suddenly decided say this. Vegeta hadn't exactly been very familiar with the word love as he was raised on discipline. However, Vegeta did consider Kara as his daughter and did indeed love her. Yet, he didn't know exactly how to say this.

"I've considered you as my daughter before to Kara. You represent the perfect Saiyan. Prideful, skillful, and no mercy. Don't consider your defeat at the hands of Kakarot's son shameful. You just made a mistake, we all do. Just learn from it and continue to represent the warrior you are."

Kara nodded at her uncle's words and smiled. Those words meant a lot to her, it showed that her uncle truly did care for her.

Kara had decided to speak about this now because her defeat to Naruto had opened her eyes.

"Kara."

"Yes Uncle?"

"What did you mean when you said that we should surprise Kakarot and his son?"

Kara suddenly remembered the strategy that she had created once she woke up in the spacepod.

"I say we transform into our Oozaru forms and destroy this planet. Once we hit this planet's core, we leave this planet and go to Namek. I know that we came here for the Dragon Balls to use for our own purposes, but I remembered that there were Dragon Balls on planet Namek as well. After destroying this planet, we can leave for Namek and use those Dragon Balls."

Vegeta smirked and nodded his head. He gained a sense of pride for his niece. This showed the strategic mind of his niece and her ability to come up with plan in such a short time. He decided to go through with the plan and transform into their Oozaru forms. This planet would be destroyed!

Both Kara and Vegeta flew upwards into the sky. They would use this planet's moon and cause destruction beyond repair. Thankfully, Vegeta had taught Kara how to control the Oozaru form. This would be exciting!

As Vegeta and Kara left, Piccolo let out a sigh. He had regained consciousness as he was being carried to safety. After finding out that Goku and Naruto stayed behind to fight the Saiyans, he decided to go back and help.

As he travelled towards Goku and Naruto, he sensed two power levels within the sky. Realizing the power levels were from the Saiyans, he decided to eavesdrop and overhear their conversation. He had heard the entire conversation as he stayed hidden.

Piccolo was stunned, he didn't believe that these Saiyans were going to destroy the Earth. He had to give this information to Goku and Naruto.

 **With Naruto and Goku**

"Alright, up we go," said Naruto as he helped his father up.

"Thanks son, I can barely move my body," laughed Goku.

"Naruto! Goku! Those Saiyans are going to destroy Earth. We need to stop them."

"Piccolo? What do you mean? Why are you here?" questioned Goku in confusion.

"No time to explain! Just know that the Saiyans plan to transform into something called a Oozaru."

"Oozaru?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know what it is, but apparently they need the Earth's moon to help themselves transform," said Piccolo.

"Here, I'll take Goku somewhere safe," said Piccolo as he brought Goku's arm over his neck.

"I'm not out yet. I can still fight," protested Goku as he tried to move.

"No, you're done for today. You can barely move and the Kaio-Ken just exhausted your body further. Just rest and we'll take care of it dad," said Naruto.

"No, I can still go on. Just let m-" Goku was suddenly knocked out by Piccolo. A quick chop to the back of his neck easily knocked Goku unconscious.

"Thanks Piccolo. Dad can be stubborn sometimes."

"Don't mention it. I'll be back as soon as Goku is taken somewhere safe."

Naruto nodded in response. Piccolo grabbed Goku's body and took off in the distance.

Suddenly, two loud thuds were heard. Turning towards the noise, Naruto noticed a chaotic site. Two tall apes were currently standing next to each other. Their tails were swishing behind them.

"W-What is that?!" asked Naruto in alarm.

A loud, booming voice began to speak.

 **"We are elites, royalty, and superior to you in every way. Behold our Oozaru forms!** **" spoke Vegeta.**

 **"Thanks to your moon and our tails, we have transformed into our Oozaru forms. Our power has been increased ten-fold. You stand no chance now** **," said Kara in her Oozaru form.**

Noticing that the armor also increased with the Saiyans, Naruto could tell which ape was Kara and Vegeta. The colorstyle of Kara's armor helped distinct the two Saiyans.

 _"I need to detach their tails somehow. They clearly need two factors to transform, a moon and their tails. Since they've already transformed, their tails is my only shot at taking them down,"_ thought Naruto seriously.

"Alright! Let's go!" shouted Naruto as he powered up. He instantly decided to activate the Kaio-Ken if he was to stand any chance against the behemoths against him.

 **"KAIO-KEN TIMES FOUR!"**

Vegeta smirked tauntingly against the half Saiyan.

 **"You still defy your inevitable fate? So be it. You and your father will perish along with this planet."**

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Naruto.

 **"Very well, enjoy your last moments BEFORE YOU DIE!"**

With that said, Vegeta and Kara rushed Naruto. This surprised Naruto since Kara and Vegeta were moving rather quickly for their large size. Preparing for the destructive battle, Naruto braced himself.

 _"I don't know if I can win, but I can't give up. I can't let everyone down. Let's go!"_ thought Naruto with reassured confidence.

As the two forces collided, a humongous crater was formed. Vegeta's fist had caused a powerful shockwave as it had connected with Naruto.

After recovering from the hit, Naruto knew he had to go all out from the beginning.

 **"KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE!"**

There was no holding back now.

 **Power Levels**

 **Naruto- 34,000 (base form)**

 **Naruto- 65,000 (max base form)**

 **Naruto- 260,000 (Kaio-Ken x4)**

 **Naruto- 325,000 (Kaio-Ken x5)**

 **Kara- 29,000 (base form)**

 **Kara- 44,000 (max base form)**

 **Kara- 68,000 (Kyūkyoku no Ikari)**

 **Kara- 440,000 (Oozaru form)**

 **Goku-** **34,000 (max base form)**

 **Goku- 102,000 (Kaio-Ken x3)**

 **Goku- 136,000 (Kaio-Ken x4)**

 **Vegeta- 46,000 (max base form)**

 **Vegeta- 115,000 (enraged Galick Gun)**

 **Vegeta- 460,000 (Oozaru form)**

 **Piccolo-** **17,000**

 **Sorry for the long update. I've been working on this chapter for a while and kept on correcting mistakes or rearranging lines. The power levels might sound ludicrous, but as I've said before, there is a reason for this. If you're wondering on any explanation for Naruto's ki change, it will be explained later on. As far as the harem goes, I've received mixed responses. Some say no harem, others say to have a harem. I will decide around the cell saga if Naruto will have a harem or not.**

 **For the crossovers, I want to know what you think. Should I use this story and cross it over with another anime or start a new story after this one and use that as a crossover. For example, I can use this version of Naruto and cross it over with Highschool Dxd or I could make a new Saiyan version of Naruto and cross that one over with another anime. It might sound confusing but I hope you understand what I mean.**

 **Kara might've seemed to go back to her arrogant tendencies after saying she was going to contemplate Naruto words, and she is. She isn't going to abandon her beliefs over a few words but she will reflect on them. As for Vegeta changing, I have something planned for that later on. I know Gohan wasn't present in this chapter but while he is in the anime, I wanted Gohan for a different purpose in the story. That purpose will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	8. The Travel to Namek

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super or any anime/anime references mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

 **The Travel to Namek**

 **On the Battlefield**

Naruto was currently getting his ass handed to him, it wasn't even a fight. A one-sided battle would be a accurate description of what was going on. The Kaio-Ken is an amazing technique, but right now it might as well have not made a difference.

Even though Naruto had his power multipled by five, the Saiyans had their power multipled by ten. He just couldn't stand a chance against two Saiyans with their power so great.

Right now, Naruto stood on top of a rock formation while he stared at his two opponents.

Naruto's gi might as well have fallen of, because there was barely anything left of it. Only his undershirt remained. His pants and boots were littered with holes and scratches.

As he stared at his enemies, Naruto wondered what he could do. He was panting and was bleeding from his head. There was blood pouring down the sides of his lips as well.

He had tried to make the two Saiyans fight each other by flying in between the two, but they had better teamwork than he expected. There were no blind spots when the two Saiyans worked together. It seemed impossible to win, what could he do?

He almost managed to slash Kara's tail of with a Ki blast but he had been struck with a unexpected Ki Blast from Vegeta's mouth. Now he knew that the Oozaru form allowed both Kara and Vegeta with the ability to shoot ki from their mouths.

Then, in the corner of his eye, Naruto spotted something. Piccolo was returning from placing his father in a safe location. Suddenly, Naruto hatched an idea that could possibly worked. He just hoped that it would.

Knowing that the Saiyans had to not see Piccolo for his plan to work, Naruto launched a large Ki Blast straight to the ground. An explosion occurred and dust shot up into the air. This temporarily gave Naruto the time to grab Piccolo and head into a nearby cave. This distraction also temporarily blinded Kara and Vegeta.

Naruto landed into the cave with Piccolo and deactivated his Kaio-Ken.

"Piccolo, I need you to listen to me. We don't have much time before they find us but I have a plan."

Piccolo was confused on why he was suddenly taken into a cave. With caution Piccolo asked his question.

"Fine, what is it?"

"How long does your Makankōsappō (Special Beam Canon) take to charge?"

"Around one to two minutes, why?"

"How long would it take for you to charge all of your Ki, and I mean all, into your Makankōsappō?"

"If I were to use all of my Ki into the attack, two minutes."

"Great, so now I know how long I need to defend. So this is my plan. I'll distract the Saiyans while you stay here and charge up your attack. When you're ready, aim for Kara's tail. I predict that Vegeta will see you and try to attack you. Be sure to be as stealthy as possible, we don't need Kara spotting you before you can attack."

"And this is your plan?" asked Piccolo, annoyed.

"No, let me finish. So when you attack I'll-" Naruto was suddenly cut off from a loud thud that shook the ground.

 **"Where are you Naruto? Don't tell me you ran away?" mocked Kara.**

 **"It seems as if he did run, what a pity. Oh well, let's destroy this planet and leave for Namek."**

 **"Of course uncle," responded Kara.**

Both Saiyans practically leaked arrogance.

"Crap, we got to hurry." spoke Naruto quickly.

"Okay, so Vegeta will try to attack you and I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Just make sure that your attack removes Kara's tail. If that happens, we'll have a better chance at winning."

Piccolo nodded and agreed with the plan. He had to make sure nothing went wrong, they couldn't afford to make any mistake.

As Naruto turned to leave the cave, Piccolo spoke to him.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto turned to face Piccolo.

"Make sure you don't die out there kid. Besides Gohan, you're the only other person to see me without fear or disgust. Now go out there and show them what your made of."

Naruto was surprised by Piccolo's words. He didn't know that he had a impact on Piccolo at all. Quickly nodding and smiling, Naruto flew out of the cave.

Piccolo readied himself and prepared his Makankōsappō. He had a job to do and he wouldn't fail, no matter what.

 **On the Battlefield**

As Kara and Vegeta prepared to destroy the Earth, Naruto suddenly appeared before them.

"Sorry I was gone, I just had to take a break from seeing your ugly form," mocked Naruto.

 **"So the coward has returned? At least we can have some more fun before we kill you and everyone on this mud ball of a planet," spoke Vegeta with arrogance.**

Vegeta and Kara prepared to finish this battle and destroy the planet. Naruto calmed himself and used his technique once more.

 **"KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE!"**

With all that settled, the battle between both forces resumed.

 **With Gohan**

"We have to go back Krillin. My dad and brother are fighting over there. Even Mr. Piccolo went back to fight, we can't just give up," said Gohan.

"I hear you Gohan, but those Saiyans are absolute monsters. Have you seen what they can do? I would prefer to live another day, thank you very much," said Krillin in retort.

Krillin had woken up while being carried by Chaiotzu and flew beside Gohan and Chaiotzu.

"Whatever, you can do what you want, but I'm going back to help."

"Hey Chaiotzu, can you carry Tien back to the Kame House for me?"

"Of course," replied Chaiotzu.

Gohan gently lifted Tien onto Chaiotzu

and prepared to head towards the battlefield.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to help my family."

With that said Gohan soared through the sky with the intent on helping his father and brother.

"Dammit! Now I have to go back to those monsters!"

With a huge sigh, Krillin prepared to go along with Gohan.

"Take care Chaiotzu, let's hope we live."

Krillin launched into the sky to aid Gohan, Naruto, Piccolo, and Goku in the battle against the Saiyans.

Chaiotzu looked at Krillin's retreating form and hoped the best for them.

 _"Please stay safe guys, don't give up."_

Chaiotzu proceeded to carry Tien to safety.

 **With Naruto and the Saiyans**

With a loud crash, Naruto landed in the side of a mountain and created a small crater.

"Is that- *cough* all you got? I didn't even feel that one," taunted Naruto.

 **"Really? Because your body says another story," replied Vegeta with a smirk.**

Despite using the Kaio-Ken technique, Naruto was still losing the battle against the Saiyans and had to begrudgingly agree that he was taken a huge amount of damage.

 _"I'm lucky that my Kaio-Ken_ _technique hasn't run out considering how long I've been using it,"_ thought Naruto

As if on que Naruto's body suddenly lost it's red glow which signified the end of the Kaio-Ken.

 _"Damn, my body has taken too much damage. I won't be able to use the Kaio-Ken again except for one more last use. I'll have to make it my last resort now."_

Naruto didn't know what to do. On one hand he could activate the Kaio-Ken but then he would be out of uses for it. On the other hand he had to defend for another minute to get Piccolo to finish charging his Makankōsappō. What was he going to do?

 **"Well, it seems our little friend has lost his glow. I've grown tired of this little skirmish, it's time to destroy your planet!"**

With a great jump, Kara and Vegeta simultaneously prepared a huge amount of ki in their mouth with the intent to destroy the Earth in their next attack.

Realization suddenly kicked in for Naruto. He had a idea! It was reckless and didn't know the likelihood of it working but he was willing to try it to save the Earth. However, before he could try anything Krillin and Gohan appeared in the sky.

"Hey! You filthy monkeys leave my brother alone!" With a quick shout, Gohan was eager to join the battle. By suddenly launching himself into the battle, everybody was taken off guard.

With the attention momentarily distracted, both Kara and Vegeta deactivated their attack and landed on the ground with a thud.

 **"So the little weakling has to help his weak brother, how touching," Vegeta said with an intense amount of sarcasm.**

With his ki surrounding him, Gohan launched towards Vegeta. Right before Vegeta could punch him, a sudden yell gathered everybody's attention.

 **"SOLAR FLARE!"**

 **"GAHHHH"**

Both Vegeta and Kara had to cover their eyes as the Solar Flare had temporarily blinded them.

"Do it now Piccolo!" yelled Krillin as he had appeared moments earlier.

" **Makankōsappō**!"

Kara turned just to barely make out a large ki beam aimed at her tail. With a quick jump, she swiftly dodged the attack.

However, she didn't expect another attack come from behind her.

 **"MASANKO!**

Noticing the small Saiyan child attacking her back, Kara didn't have time to block. Thankfully, Vegeta appeared just in time to deflect the attack.

However, there was no breathing room just yet.

 **"DESTRUCTO DISC!"**

Catching both Vegeta and Kara off guard was certainly not a easy feat. So when Krillin launched his attack, he couldn't help but smirk at outsmarting both of these Saiyans.

After they've threatened his planet and hurt his friends, dealing damage to them felt great.

Kara instantly recognized the attack from when it was used on Nappa but even though she could see the attack coming, she couldn't effectively dodge while in mid-air.

Once the disc came close to Kara, it reached its target. However it only slightly cut her backside as she moved her tail out of the way.

Before the disc could continue on its way through Kara's body, Vegeta launched a ki blast from his mouth at the disc and destroyed it instantly.

Krillin lost his smirk.

With a great thud, Kara finally landed on solid earth.

"Well, at least we tried our plan Mr. Piccolo," said Gohan with a tired smile.

While traveling towards the battle, Gohan sensed Piccolo in a cave charging ki and spoke with him and developed this new plan.

"Don't sweat it kid, we tried our best," said Piccolo as he didn't know what to do now.

 _"Damn, so it looks like I'll have to go with my backup plan. I just have to hope it doesn't go wrong."_

With his thoughts decided, Naruto launched straight up into the sky.

 **"I've had enough! Let's finally destroy this useless planet!" shouted Vegeta.**

" **I agree uncle! Let's turn this good for nothing planet into smithereens!" yelled Kara.**

As both Saiyan monkeys gathered a large amount of ki in each of their mouths, the earthlings slowly began losing hope.

"So this is it guys? At least we put up a fight." said Krillin with a tired smile.

"What do we do now Mr.Piccolo?" asked Gohan intently.

"... I don't know Gohan, I just don't know." answered Piccolo honestly.

However, at the very last moment before total destruction, a miracle happened.

A third Saiyan monkey had appeared, but this time, it was on Earth's side.

Naruto landed with a loud thud and came crashing down to Earth. He quickly landed between both Saiyan monkeys and delivered a hard uppercut to both of them.

Once delivered, the large ki blasts shot ip into the sky, and were thankfully redirected thanks to Naruto.

 **"AGGGGGGGGGGG!"**

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Krillin terrified.

"It's my brother guys! He's become and big and strong now!" cheered Gohan with child-like happiness.

 _"The question is though, can he control that form?"_ thought Piccolo.

With a grunt Vegeta turned to look at his transformed opponent, only to receive a teeth shattering punch to his jaw. As he was sent flying, Naruto instinctually followed his prey.

However, Vegeta quickly landed on his feet and met his enemy face on.

 **"Leave my uncle alone!"**

With that said, Kara prepared to launch after Naruto.

 **"Kara use your brain! Instead of worrying about me, prepare a ki blast with enough power to blow this planet! That'll be enough power to kill everything on this planet and end these weaklings! Blow this planet to debris!"**

 **"Uhhhh- Yes uncle,"** With her orders given, Kara prepared to charge enough Ki to finally end this battle.

While this conversation was going on, Vegeta had been holding off Naruto in a full body stalemate. Neither side could over power the other with sheer strength. That was until the earthlings decided to get involved.

"Get away from my brother you evil man!" shouted Gohan.

" **MASANKO!"**

Normally Vegeta would just take the Ki blast as it didn't seem like much, but this blast was fully powered and would penetrate his armor if contact was made.

Vegeta quickly headbutted Naruto and jumped to the side.

"Oh no you don't! This time you wont be able to dodge!"

Vegeta turned around only to see a bald monk with his hands on his forehead.

" **SOLAR FLARE!"**

 **"AGHHHHHHH! THIS TECHNIQUE AGAIN!"** shouted Vegeta as he held his eyes in pain.

Because of this, he didn't see Naruto sprinting towards him and eventually punch him in the head which would result in him landing on his back.

With Naruto keeping one foot on his chest, and still slightly blinded, Vegeta was for once, completely vulnerable.

Naruto shouted in primal victory and brought both fists together above his head to finish his opponent.

Coincidenceally, this is when Kara had just finished gathering her planet-busting Ki blast.

Despite her uncle's earlier orders, noticing that her uncle may die in a matter of seconds, Kara decided to instead launch her attack at Naruto instead of the planet last second.

This however, was what Piccolo was depending on.

With every ounce of strength left in his body, Piccolo directed it in one last kick to the back of Kara's head. This of course slightly changed the course of the Ki blast which was now on course towards Vegeta's laying body.

Noticing the danger quickly approaching, Naruto jumped off Vegeta with a snarl.

Yet, this didn't give Vegeta enough time to dodge and received the full attack to his right side.

With a loud, resounding boom, a enormous smoke cloud arose with a 30 foot crater being created. As the dust settled, Vegeta could be seen laying down, in his human form, unconscious.

 **"UNCLE!"**

Kara however, did not have time to worry about Vegeta because Naruto had set his sights on her. What nobody noticed, was that while in his Oozaru form, Naruto's power level had been slowly increasing. The longer he fought, the greater his power grew. Nobody noticed because the increase in power was small at first, but Naruto's power had increased by around 15,000 since his transformation began.

This would also explain why when Naruto rushed Kara and easily knocked her down with a shoulder rush, she was visually confused.

 **"AHHHHHHHH!!"**

Naruto brought both fists above his head and began his assault on Kara. He towered over Kara's fallen form and began pummeling her into the ground, fist by fist.

After each fist made contact, a piece of Kara's armor would crack, break, or simply snap off. After a few hits, Kara's entire chest armor was cracked in many places.

Each fist smashed into Kara's abdomen and slowly went up to her face. Of course, Kara tried to launch a Ki blast into Naruto's face, and she actually did make contact, but it simply didn't faze Naruto at all.

"Uhhhh... Mr. Piccolo is big brother taking this too far?" asked a concerned Gohan.

"In all honesty Gohan, Naruto's just letting out everybody's frustration." Krillin responded.

"Krillin! That's not nice to say!"

"What?! But it's true?"

"Quiet, it looks like Naruto's tirade is about to be over," said Piccolo.

Kara had been pummeled so severely that she had a slow trickle of blood coming down the sides of her mouth. Naruto quickly put his humongous foot on Kara's stomach.

Kara was slowly fading out of consciousness as she saw Naruto momentarily stop his assault when he aimed his mouth towards the sky.

He was gathering an enormous amount of Ki!

Knowing she wouldn't wake up from that attack, Kara struggled as if her life depended on it, cause it probably did!

Kara pounded and slammed her fists on Naruto's chest, but it didn't even make him budge.

She struggled and tried moving her body, but Naruto's foot was keeping her in place too well for her to move her body.

Finally, Naruto had prepared his Ki blast. He took off his foot from Kara's stomach and was ready to end his opponent. He aimed it straight at Kara's face, at point blank range, and fired it off in one massive ball of Ki.

A large done of Ki wad erected instantly and surrounded both Saiyans. Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo all had to cover their eyes from the intensity of the blast and the many powerful shockwaves that followed.

Dust flew up into the air and took around 2 minutes for it to settle. Once it did, everybody was able to witness the destruction it had caused.

The attack caused a 70 foot crater with it being 20 feet deep. At the very center of the crater, was Kara's unconscious human-Saiyan form with her armor and clothes tattered.

Naruto, still in his Oozaru form, yelled into the sky as he claimed another victory.

Everything would've been fine for the earthlings, but there was one problem.

Naruto was still an uncontrollable ape!

After defeating his enemy, Naruto looked around for another fight, and set his sights on Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin.

Naruto rushed the Z fighters and before the could react, Piccolo was slammed into a nearby mountain. He then proceeded to slam both hands on top of Krillin's body which knocked him into the stone floor.

Naruto then brought his fist back and prepared to strike down Gohan. As the fist was soaring through the air, Naruto suddenly received flashes of memories of his little brother.

Memories of holding Gohan as a baby, training with his little brother, and even memories of laughing with his family at the kitchen table. All of these memories helped Naruto fight his primal instincts, he remembered who he was.

Gohan couldn't believe what was about to happen, he just closed his eyes and waited for the punch. However, it never came.

 **"Go...han?"**

"B-b-b-big brother?"

 **"D..did I... do this?"**

Naruto looked around and sensed the destruction across the battlefield. Craters littered the ground along with earthlings and Saiyan.

He looked downards and saw Krillin and looked to the side to see Piccolo lodged in the side of a mountain.

Gently bending down, Naruto picked up Krillin and Piccolo and set them atop a mountain.

Both Krillin and Piccolo stood up along with Gohan standing nearby.

"About time Naruto, I was worried we were goners for a second there haha..." laughed Krillin weakly.

 **"Are those Saiyans gone?"**

"Well, after giving them a beat down, you definitely finished both of them off, so yeah!" cheered Krillin happily.

 **"Sooooo... how do I transform back to normal?"**

"My best guess is that you just calm yourself down enough to regain your senses," stated Piccolo wisely.

After a few moments, Naruto concentrated immensely and slowly changed back into his human form.

"Well, looks like I'm back to norm-," Naruto collapsed as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Big Brother!"

Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin landed next to Naruto and tried to help him up. After zapping some clothes for Naruto, Piccolo picked up Naruto's unconscious form.

The rush to get to Earth, constant fighting, being in Kaio-Ken form, transforming into Oozaru, taking large blows as Oozaru, and transforming back into his human-Saiyan form took its toll on Naruto. The stress throughout the day finally effected Naruto all at once.

"He'll be alright Gohan, he's just a little tired. Resting should be just fine for him," said Piccolo.

"VROOOM! SWISH!"

The Z fighters all looked behind them just to see two Saiyan pods flying through the sky.

Vegeta had slowly crawled out of his crater and managed to call his and Kara's Saiyan pods.

"They're trying to get away! Let's stop them before they flee!" said Krillin as he rushed both weakened Saiyans.

"Krillin no! They're both weak and down, just let them be!" said Gohan as he pulled on Krillin's gi.

"B-b-but they tried to kill us! Multiple times in fact!"

"Trying to kill them now wouldn't make us any better! Please Krillin, just let them go." pleaded Gohan.

"... ugh, fine, I'll let them go for now. But just know I'm doing this reluctantly!"

"Thanks Krillin," smiled Gohan.

The earthlings all watched as Vegeta put an unconscious Kara in her pod and slowly crawled into his own. As the pod door was slowly closing on Vegeta, he decided to announce something.

"MARK MY WORDS! WE'LL BE BACK SOON TO DESTROY YOU AND THIS PLANET!"

Both pods slowly rose into the sky, and suddenly shot off into the atmosphere. Soon enough, it was out of sight.

Piccolo sighed and looked around at the landscape. There was destruction everywhere.

"Hey guys! Look in the sky!" said Gohan.

A yellow, large spacecraft was flying towards the Z fighters. Krillin and Gohan could instantly sense who was in the spacecraft, they're friends.

Piccolo gently set Naruto down and proceeded to fly into the sky.

"I have to go for now, I'll be back later to rely some important information." said Piccolo before he suddenly launched off into one direction.

The yellow spacecraft gently landed on the top of the mountain and a metal ramp came out the side of the aircraft.

A blur was suddenly seen as soon as the door opened. After a brief pause, everybody could hear what it said next.

"WHERE ARE MY BABIES!"

By this point, Naruto had sat up but was still severaly tired and dizzy.

Chi-Chi could be seen looking around and once her sights were set on Gohan and Naruto, she ran like a lunatic.

She slammed into Gohan and Naruto and hugged her sons dearly. She also began to cry tears of relief and joy.

After repeatedly kissing the top of her son's heads multiple times, she began to speak.

"My poor baby boys! I was so worried about both of you! I love you so much, don't make me worry again! You're both getting into your studies again! I'm gonna chew out Goku for this!"

Chi-Chi had shot statement after statement while she was hugging her children dearly. Gohan and Naruto had sweatdrops behind their heads.

"Hey guys, what happened here?" asked Bulma.

"O boy! Do I have stuff to catch you up on!" said Krillin.

"Well, let's hear it Krillin." said Master Roshi.

 **On the Spacecraft**

The earthlings aboard the spacecraft were all heading to a nearby hospital. They had picked up Goku who was laying down besides his son, Naruto, while they both slept due to exhaustion. Chi-Chi was also in the back with them.

Chi-Chi was simply holding Gohan while constantly running her hand through Naruto's hair.

They had found Goku when Gohan had lead them to him by sensing his power level while he was resting inside a cave.

"So you're telling me, that those Saiyans are coming back?" asked a terrified Bulma.

"Well, according to Vegeta, they're going to be back soon to 'finish us off'," said Krillin with air quotes.

"Why don't we just wish those guys away with the Dragon Balls?" asked Gohan.

"We can't do that sadly because the Dragon Balls have to wait a year after using them so they'll be inactive for a while. However, I don't know if we'll have the luxury to wait a year for those Saiyans to return," explained Bulma.

"... I have an idea," said Krillin.

"Well, let's hear it," said Master Roshi.

"Piccolo was telling me that he overhead the Saiyans talking about a place called Namek that had their own version of Dragon Balls. We could use those Dragon Balls to save Earth from those Saiyans returning!"

"Really, well that's news to me," said a shocked Roshi.

"Heads up guys, we're approaching the hospital," said Bulma as she steered the aircraft towards a landing.

 **In The Hospital**

Both Goku and Naruto were resting in their respective hospital beds.

"So... where's Namek at?" asked Bulma, breaking the silence in the room.

"Perhaps I can help answer that."

Everybody turned to see Kami and Mr. Popo atop a flying carpet outside the hospital window.

Kami and Mr. Popo both stepped into the room.

"There is a ship on Earth that already has Namek's coordinates programmed within its system."

"How did you know we were going to ask about Namek?"

"I didn't, I came to check on Goku, Naruto, Krillin, and Gohan after their battle with the Saiyans."

Chi-Chi subconsciously embraced Gohan tighter and slightly moved in front of Naruto.

"...Oh," said a embarrassed Bulma.

"It seems Naruto and Goku are the only unconscious ones from this ordeal."

After checking on Krillin, Kami began walking towards Gohan, as he did, he encountered Chi-Chi blocking him from Gohan and Naruto.

"I see your Naruto's mother, please, I mean no harm. I know you're protective of him, but please trust me." Kami said.

Chi-Chi contemplated her decision and decided to let Kami check on Naruto and Gohan.

"Fine, but if you hurt them at all, you'll be answering to me," she said with a menacing glare.

Kami smiled and nodded.

After Chi-Chi moved out of the way, Kami checked on Gohan's health and saw that he was completely fine, if not tired.

He then appeared beside Naruto's bed and put his hand over his head. After a few moments, he began to speak.

"Naruto is simply exhausted, however, it seems his power level has increased exponentially due to this battle."

Kami then appeared besides Goku's bedside and did the same thing as he did for Naruto.

After a few moments, Kami had something different to say.

"Hmmm... I'm midly worried for Goku's health."

"Why?! What's wrong?!" asked a fanatic Chi-Chi.

"It seems the battle took a greater toll on Goku's body than I originally thought. In a way, his body put itself into a self-induced coma to heal himself."

This surprised everyone as nobody though Goku's injuries were this severe.

"So how long will he be unconscious?!"

"I don't know the exact amount of time, but I can confidently say he will take no longer than a month at most to wake up."

This put Chi-Chi slightly at ease but she was still worried for her husband.

"I believe I've accomplished what I came here for. If anybody needs me, you know where to find me. Farewell." Kami stepped onto the carpet with Mr. Popo and was ready to leave.

"Wait! Where's the ship that can help take us to Namek!?" asked Bulma.

"Oh yes! How could I forget?" laughed Kami.

"Hop aboard and we shall take you to the ship."

Bulma looked around for any participants but nobody seemed eager to go. With a sigh, Bulma slowly crawled onto the floating carpet and instantly disappeared.

 **At Yunzabit Heights**

After checking the spaceship with Mr. Popo and Kami, Bulma learned how the inner-workings of the ship worked. She also learned the key word for the ship to open.

Bulma was amazed at the technology the ship was made of. It was decades above Earths technology!

"Bulma."

Bulma turned to face Kami with a confused expression.

"I did not want to say this in front of Goku's wife, but I believe if Goku doesn't wake within the month, he may never wake up again."

Bulma gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock. Her friend may never wake up again!

"His self-induced coma is leaning on a fence. He could either wake up within the month, or may never wake at all. Do this information whatever you want, but I believe somebody should know."

Before Bulma could respond, Tien, Chaiotzu, and Yamcha suddenly landed in front of them.

"Mr. Popo. Kami. We've all wanted to know if you could help us further our training and power. The battle with the Saiyans opened our eyes to how weak we are if we don't train hard enough. Will you two please further our training?" asked Tien as all three of them bowed respectively.

"...I have an idea that could benefit everybody," said Kami with a knowing smile.

 **1 Week Later**

One day after the battle with the Saiyans, Naruto woke up. He felt rejuvenated and amazing! His power level had skyrocketed in his base form! His new regular form was almost his old max base form! He nearly couldn't believe how much of an increase had happened.

One day after Naruto had waken up, Kami had gathered the Z fighters on The Lookout to give his idea.

Since Kami knew the earthlings wanted to use the Dragon Balls to wish away the Saiyans, he formed a plan.

Bulma, and anybody she chose to go with her, would go to Namek to gather the Namekian Dragon Balls in order to prevent the Saiyans from harming her planet.

When Kami had finished speaking and Gohan had taken Chi-Chi home, Bulma pulled Naruto aside.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you." said Bulma seriously.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Your father... may never wake up again."

"W-w-w-what do you mean? Kami said he would wake up within the month." stuttered Naruto.

Bulma then proceeded to tell Naruto what Kami had said and that once the wishes on the Namekian Dragon Balls had been done and they returned to Earth, she thought they could wish Goku awake if they had too.

Naruto now understood that waking up his father was incredibly important and he needed to get his wish granted if his father didn't wake up. This had just become a personal quest for himself.

After Naruto digested and processed the information, he decided to not tell Gohan in order to spare him from becoming scared.

It was also decided that Tien, Yamcha, and Chaiotzu would defend the Earth in the meantime while the others would go to Namek.

The group going to Namek would be Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, and Naruto.

The amount of convincing it took for Naruto to let his mother go with Gohan to Namek, was immense. The only reason she allowed it was because Krillin and Bulma were going as well.

Naruto also promised to do mountains of homework and piles of reading in order to satisfy his mother on his teachings.

Gohan had to do the same.

While Kami was explaining the plan to the Z fighters, nobody noticed a floating Namekian above them overhearing everything.

 **Kame House**

Chi-Chi had just arrived with Gohan and Naruto in sophisticated clothing. Both brothers were slightly pulling at their collars as it felt a little too stiff for their liking.

"Oh stop fussing about the clothes, you both look adorable!" said Chi-Chi as she smothered her children.

Bulma was ready to board the ship with her luggage and Krillin in tow. She had landed the ship on the small island earlier in the day.

Bulma had actually added a training room to the ship as a request of Naruto. At first, she didn't think she could add such a thing to the spacecraft.

However, while repairing and remodeling the ship slightly with her father, she noticed a large amount of space in the ship that was empty.

With her father's help, she managed to add a training section to the ship with an experimental gravity training method along with the traditional weights.

The experimental gravity training factor is something that her company, Capsule Corp., was working on the gravitational technology. As her favor she had from Naruto for managing a Senzu Bean into a capsule, Naruto was her personal guinea pig for this new technology. She would later advance this technology once she recorded results from Naruto using the training room.

Once Naruto and Gohan had caught up to Krillin and Bulma on the landing board, they began saying their goodbyes to their friends.

"Bye guys! We'll be back and protect the Earth!" said Naruto with a smile on his face.

Roshi, Tien, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Chaiotzu, Gyū-Maō (Ox-King), and Oolong all waved goodbye to the group traveling to Namek.

Once the landing board had elevated and snapped shut, everybody began walking around the ship. Bulma walked straight towards the steering console and began starting the ship.

Krillin pulled out a sack full of Senzu Beans and tied it to the sash around the waist of his gi.

While everyone else was organizing their luggage, nobody expected to hear a voice.

"Hello everyone."

Everybody, except Bulma, turned to see Piccolo sitting down meditating.

"Mr. Piccolo, you're here!" said Gohan happily.

"Wait, when did Piccolo get on board?" asked Krillin.

"He arrived yesterday and told me he was going to join us. I wasn't going to stop him, especially since he knew the code word somehow, so now he's with us. Either way, we now have more man-power." said Bulma as she tinkered with the console.

"Alright everyone, strap in," began Bulma. "We're about to launch off straight into space."

Everyone strapped into their own seats, except Piccolo who stayed in his meditating position.

"Okay! Let's travel to Namek!" shouted Bulma cheerfully.

With a great lurch forward, the spaceship launched into the atmosphere of Earth. Within seconds, they were already out of their Solar System.

They were ready to get their wish and land on Namek!

Their adventure would hold a large amount of uncertainty, but the entire group held smiles with a confident attitude.

Namek would soon be a hotspot for universe changing events!

 **Power Levels**

 **Naruto- 62,000 (new base form)**

 **Naruto- 325,000 (Kaio-Ken X5)**

 **Naruto- 650,000 (Oozaru form)**

 **Kara- 440,000 (Oozaru form)**

 **Vegeta- 460,000 (Oozaru form)**

 **Gohan- 32,000 (full powered Masenko)**

 **Gohan- 11,000 (new base form)**

 **Krillin-** **11,000**

 **Piccolo- 17,000**

 **Okay, I know this update was incredibly late to appear. However, I did work on it as hard as my previous chapters. Goku has a new base form by the way, just in case you were wondering. If he ever wakes up, the Zenkai boost is gonna be amazing for him.**

 **Naruto controlling his Oozaru form was something I debated against but in the end, decided to go with it. For everybody else, I plan to increase their power level by reasonable means. So expect Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chaiotzu, and Gohan to all get a power increase by training and working hard.**

 **What I mean by Naruto's and Gohan's new base form is that their power levels has increased in their base forms after receiving their Zenkai boosts. Since Naruto took way more damage than Gohan, his Zenkai boost is higher but Gohan gets a smaller Zenkai boost for all the fighting stress his body went through.**

 **I didn't know if making Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin launching Ki blasts or attacks would affect Kara or Vegeta due to the vast difference in power levels, but decided it would because attacks like Destructo Disc and Solae Flare affected Oozaru form Vegeta in the anime.**

 **If you're wondering on what is causing Naruto's Ki color change, don't worry because I haven't forgotten about that. It will be explained when certian events happen and will be fully explained at some point in the story. Look forward to seeing it again!**

 **For Vegeta and Kara, I will reveal their new base power levels next chapter as I want them to fight before I reveal what their power level is. Their Zenkai boost will also be pretty high considering how much damage they took and how close they got to death.**

 **Don't forget to let me know if I should include Naruto having a harem or not. I said it would be decided by the Cell Saga and I'm sticking to it. Anybody you suggest I will contemplate. Even if it's an unlikely pairing such as Zangya, Android 18, etc. Kara will be the main pairing with Naruto unless decided otherwise.**

 **Anyways, with all that taken care of, thank you for reading! Again, sorry for the looooong update as I've been busy lately. If you're still keeping up with this story, thank you! Thanks for reading and stick around for the adventures of Naruto, the Remarkable Saiyan!**


	9. Betrayal

**I wasn't originally going to add this in as the M-rating should explain it, but this story has this rating for a reason. The reason I'm saying this is because there is a fair bit of gruesome scenes in which Dodoria and Vegeta fight the Namekians. You can skip over it if you wish, but just know that the actual Dragon Ball Z anime (Which I don't own) has many gruesome scenes in general. In the anime, Frieza kills Dende and another Namekian child, tortures Vegeta, tries to drown/choke Goku, and killed Krillin by explosion. A baby gets stabbed for crying out loud! (Broly) So yeah, keep that in mind. And that's not even mentioning the many other gruesome scenes in DBZ in general. Point is, just expect this story to have a mature setting in certain points. I'm not saying the story will constantly revolve around gore, but I feel I can't advance the story without adding in the darker parts as it's also needed to make it complete. This is probably the first and last warning like this I'll give unless I deem otherwise. Anyways, please enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super or any anime/anime references mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

 **Betrayal**

 **One Week Later, In Space**

On board the spaceship, everybody was doing their own thing. Piccolo was training with Gohan and Krillin at the same time, Bulma was reading in her private room, and Naruto was training in the gravitational room.

A flurry of punches were thrown followed up by many kicks which were delivered by Gohan. Piccolo kept dodging and quickly moved away as Krillin appeared besides him. After jumping backwards to create some distance, Piccolo smiled.

"So, is that the best you can do?" asked Piccolo to both earthlings.

"You haven't seen anything yet Mr. Piccolo!"

"Gohan's right, lets get serious!" said Krillin as he powered up.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get hurt," said Piccolo as he also powered up.

"I'm ready for this!" said Gohan.

Both Krillin and Gohan nodded at each other and began their Ki attacks. Piccolo responded in return.

 **"DESTRUCTO DISC!"**

 **"MASENKO!"**

 **"MAKANKŌSAPPŌ!"**

Everybody hoped that they just didn't blow a hole in the side of the ship.

 ** _..._**

 **With Naruto**

"Alright, so I've adjusted to sixty times Earth's gravity in one week, let's double that!" said Naruto as he breathed heavily.

"I'm ***pant*** gonna ***pant*** regret ***pant*** this."

Naruto had discarded his gi and kept his undershirt on due to the stress of the gravity.

Naruto walked over to the main console, as the X60 Earth's gravity was active, and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

Naruto entered X120 gravity and instantly regretted it.

Besides being under exteme stress and flattening to the ground in a second, he also felt like his body was going to break.

After just mastering X60 gravity, he should've started again at a smaller amount. Or at the very least give his body some rest before going right back at it. Well, it was too late to turn back now.

 **"KAIO-KEN!"**

Sometimes, he was too much of a training nut.

 ** _..._**

 **With Vegeta and Kara**

Deep in space, in a different portion of the galaxy, two space pods had landed on a planet for people serving under Frieza's rule. This included Kara and Vegeta who were both healing in the liquid of the healing pods. They had been in the tanks for the past hour and were almost ready to be released.

"How are they?" said a purple looking alien with the common armor almost every Frieza servant has.

"Considering they fought for their lives and took a week to get here, I'd say okay." replied a creature of the same species but wearing a lab coat to signify it was a scientist.

"Who would've thought that this 'Earth' would've posed such a problem for the 'Prince of all Saiyans'" mocked the alien as he began laughing loudly.

Unknown to him, both Vegeta and Kara heard every word the two spoke and were not pleased in the slightest.

With a quick release of the pod and the fluid leaking, both pod doors opened and out came both full-breed Saiyans, fully rejuvenated.

Without a word being spoken, Vegeta raised his arm, palm facing outwards, and blasted a Ki blast straight through the alien's chest that was bad mouthing his social status.

"A-a-a-a," began stuttering the scientist.

Kara walked up to the other alien, and grabbed his throat and raised him into the air.

The alien began squirming and begging for air. Kara began putting pressure on her hold.

"You have three-no two minutes to tell me where two scouters and two available space pods are before I kill you. Tick-tock."

Kara dropped the alien onto the ground and he stumbled out of the room.

Both Saiyans looked around the room and saw a version of their armor that was new and improved and clearly meant for them when they awoke. With a quick glance and nod to each other, each Saiyan took their respective armor and walked into separate dressing rooms.

Good thing that Kara's armor had her preferred color scheme.

 ** _..._**

 **At the Landing Dock**

Kara shifted and adjusted her brand new scouter on her face. Both her and Vegeta had brand new scouters, armor, and space pods.

Based on her scouter's readings, both her and her uncle have increased tremendously power-level wise. She smiled at the thought.

"Uncle, did you hear that Frieza is planning on using the Dragon Balls on Namek for his own personal wish?"

"Is that so? Well, we'll just have to beat him to it then." smirked Vegeta in return.

"Very well," responded Kara with a smile.

Both Saiyans entered their respective pods and began their trip to Namek.

As they traveled through space, Kara slowly drifted into thought.

 _Naruto stood over Kara as she had let her guard down and paid for it._

 _"...don't let your arrogance consume you, you're better than that!..._

 _...this is a senzu bean, it'll completely heal you up!..._

 _... You have potential to become something amazing..."_

Kara thought about Naruto's words, even as enemies, he showed her mercy and complimented her potential as a warrior. She even gained a slight blush.

 _"Is that how you gain strength Naruto? By being kind and protecting the ones you love?" thought Kara._

Of course, nobody responded but Kara thought deeply about it. She hated to admit it, but Naruto was clearly stronger than her in their battle. However, being raised on completely different beliefs caused her old and new morales to clash.

" _I look forward to seeing you..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Naruto."_

 ** _..._**

 **1 More Week Later**

"Alright guys, we're going to be in Namek's atmosphere in 24 hours! That means wrap everything up!" shouted Bulma from the main navigating room.

"Got it!" responded Gohan.

Everybody on the ship had increased their power level respectively while on board.

Piccolo was training with Gohan and Krillin for two weeks straight, all three were confident in their skills.

Occasionally, Naruto would join in to spar, which would help all three in their training.

Gohan had a better concentration of Ki for his **Masenko** blast while Krillin could better control his **Kienzan** **(Destructo Disc)** to the point it required less time and less concentration.

Piccolo was able to decrease the charge-up time on his **Makankōsappō** depending on how much Ki he used. If he used all his Ki on it, around one minute. If he used a partial amount of Ki, around 20 seconds.

Of course, all three increased their reflexes, reaction time, speed, strength, and strategic planning.

This also came along with all three of them having their power level shoot sky-high from what it was previously.

However, while they trained intensely and hard, Naruto trained on a completely other level.

Maybe he his will to protect his friends and family or his will to wake his father fueled him, but either way he became a monster in strength.

Since day one, Naruto trained in the gravity chamber non-stop. Everyday he was pushing himself. You could almost always catch Naruto sweating constantly due to his intense training.

Not only did Naruto adjust to the gravity as the days went on, he increased many of his fighting factors.

Besides the usual strength, speed, etc. Naruto also trained his durability, greatly.

Doing regular physical exercises such as push-ups, sit-ups, handstand holds, and even sprinting, were his warm-up exercises.

As the gravity increased, so did his warm-up exercises. After warming up, it was time to increase his reaction time.

Bulma was kind enough to add small robots within the training room in order to push Naruto pass his limit. These robots could be adjusted by Naruto to determine their difficulty. He could adjust their Ki blast time, severity of their attack, or/and amount of robots present.

After the first week of gravity training, Naruto set the robots to their max setting. Thankfully, he survived his encounter.

Once his robot training was done, he would move on to mastering his techniques as well as developing new ones. He loved learning a new technique, especially when he was the one to develop it!

After both weeks, he had increased the **Kaio-Ken** to X7 for a comfortable level and could go X8 if he wanted to push it.

His **Kamehameha** required less time to fire, he could now charge it up and fire it within seconds. He could also move the beam in any direction he wanted once fired.

However, while he loved using the **Kamehameha** , Naruto wanted something similar in fashion as the **Kamehameha,** but stronger in nature.

While the **Kamehameha** was amazing and useful and he was certainly not going to stop using it, he wanted to create his own signature Ki blast technique.

Hence the **Chōshinsei Shōtotsu (Supernova Collision).**

Weirdly enough, while his Kamehameha beam remained blue, his **Chōshinsei Shōtotsu** was the same color as his ki, a bright red.

In one week, Naruto created, practiced, and mastered his own technique. He had an amazing amount of potential.

Naruto also worked on simply Ki blasts. As the color of his Ki was changing, his red ki felt denser and more concentrated than his ki previously felt. He further advanced this dense amount of Ki by practicing his Ki blasts and now would make his Ki blasts incredibly dense without thinking.

To get an added benefit of training with his techniques, Naruto would launch his blasts and techniques as they would circle back around and explode onto his body. After doing this on day one, he had to consume a Senzu Bean due to the stress his body went through.

However, after launching many attacks onto himself, Naruto could confidently say he could take a lot more damage than he could previously.

By practicing and experimenting with his ki, Naruto was now able to produce Ki blasts from another source besides the palm of his hands.

He could now launch Ki blasts from his mouth and the tips of his fingers. However, he didn't really like launching Ki blasts from his mouth as it felt wierd but at least now he could.

Just like with his regular Ki blasts, Naruto was able to make his Ki blasts from the tips of his fingers and mouth more dense with his instese training. He would now make his attacks more powerful than before unconsciously.

Naruto also realized he needed to make sure he had a large range amount of attacks just in case a situation called for it. So with that in mind, Naruto asked Krillin for help with his **Kienzan (Destrcuto Disc)** and **Taiyōken (Solar Flare).**

By giving Naruto tips, advice, and the basics in both techniques, Naruto was able to master both techniques in two weeks. One week for each technique.

Of course, he wasn't able to effectively use the **Keinzan** in his training room, since it would most likely cut the ship in half and launch him into space. So instead he mastered producing the technique in seconds. He could now easily create the **Kienzan** which also was red in color like his ki blasts.

To master the **Taiyōken** , Naruto practiced the technique against his training robots who were surprisingly able to measure the brightness that Naruto produced when using the **Taiyōken**.

Naruto was actually able to figure out that depending on the amount of ki concentrated in the **Taiyōken** , the higher amount of light would be produced. He thought it was a bit weird on how that worked, but he assumed if you used more ki, the longer your opponent would be blinded. He also wondered if using the technique by any source of light, like the sun, would possibly increase the effect of the **Taiyōken**. Oh well, something to figure out later.

Thanks to Krillin, he also learned the technique has one major flaw. The opponent would not be blinded if they had sunglasses on. Naruto theorized if any eyewear could block the effects of the **Taiyōken** or if it was just sunglasses specifically. Also something to wonder about later on.

After practicing with his Ki blasts and techniques, Naruto would use the traditional weights. From lifting weights to using weighted clothing, Naruto slowly increased the amount of weight he used. In the end, he decided to go with 1,000 pounds in total for his clothing as it became evenly distributed throughout his body.

Afterwards, Naruto would adjust the gravity according to what he thought his body could handle for the next day.

Finally, Naruto would exit the training room, shower, and read the many books he brought from Earth. Each book contained many fighting styles including ancient fighting styles that were not in use nowadays.

Not only would he read on fighting styles and how to counter them, Naruto would also read on strategies used in wars which helped his strategic mind even further. He was usually joined by his brother. As he read to Gohan, he would usually fall asleep in Naruto's lap which required him to take Gohan to his bed.

Naruto also took up meditating as a way to relax and enjoy himself in a calming way. He got the habit from constantly seeing Piccolo doing it.

Strangely enough, he felt himself get 'in tune' with his Ki at random times. Unknowingly to everyone, Naruto's Ki was becoming denser and stronger the more he enlightened and bonded his body and energy together.

At the end of the day for Naruto, he would shower and rest for limited amounts of times.

This entire process was Naruto's training routine every waking moment for two weeks straight. This also all occurred while the gravity was active (unless he exited the training room) and Naruto had his weighted clothing on. All of this put Naruto's power level incredibly high.

Naruto's future enemies would have to be careful because Naruto had a powerful will for training.

Of course, Bulma recorded the results of each day. A few problems occurred that she didn't account for which is why she appreciated Naruto being her guinea pig.

Problems didn't occur often in the training room, but they did appear.

Firstly, the robots assigned to help improve Naruto's training couldn't entirely handle the gravity factor of the training chamber after a certain amount. She sadly overlooked this factor and made sure to fix it in future models.

Secondly, the weights she supplied Naruto with were helpful, but only in the beginning. Once Naruto had surpassed himself in how much weight he could handle, there was not much more of an increase.

She only had weights that reached a maximum of 1,500 pounds and weighted clothing that reached a maximum of 1,000 pounds. However, she was pleased in her own creation as Naruto increased rapidly through her own invention.

For the last few days, Naruto had been training in **X300** Earth's gravity!

Suddenly, the group of friends finally reached their destination.

"Hold on to something! We're entering Namek's atmosphere!" shouted Bulma as she tried to keep the ship stable.

The entire spaceship shook violently as it slowly approached Namek.

"We're all gonna die! We're gonna di- ***slap*.** "

"Stop yelling Krillin, we'll be fine. Besides, it's Bulma flying the ship. She'll know what to do," said Gohan as he went back to grabbing his seat.

"Thanks Gohan, I needed that," weakly smiled Krillin.

"Tch," grunted Piccolo in annoyance at Krillin's childish behavior as he remained in a mediative state.

"NEXT STOP, NAMEK!" shouted Bulma cheerfully as tried to steer the ship. Finally, after two straight weeks, they arrived at Namek.

 ** _..._**

 **On Namek**

A peaceful landscape could be seen across the planet known as Namek. The oceans had a greenish color to it with the planet also containing large mountains. The "grass" was blue with there being a fair amount of dirt spots across the land.

The trees seemed to be long and protruding from the ground. The top of the trees seemed to have a bush of grass surrounding that area with it also being blue.

The planet also seemed to have its own civilization with the species being creatures similar in color and stature to Piccolo and Kami. Their homes were white in color and spherical in shape.

Their roofs were oval in shape with protruding white spikes across their homes. There were also green glass panes in random locations across their homes.

Strangely, the species on Namek had similar values of those on Earth. There were elderly people enjoying the sun outside while children laughed and played with one another. Each village had its own unique feel to it with them having their own self-reliance without the help of any outsiders. These were the Namekians.

However, on this specific day, history was in the making.

 ** _SWISH!_**

A large aircraft was sent flying from the sky into a deserted area of Namek. This aircraft happened to carry our protagonist on board.

"OH CRAP WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! THE SHIP IS SHAKING! WE'RE GOING TO EXPLODEEEE!" shouted Krillin as he had a death grip on his armrests.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! I'M LANDING THIS BABY PERFECTLY!"

A loud, resounding thud was heard as the spacecraft finally made contact with solid earth.

"... almost perfectly," muttered Bulma.

A loud hiss was heard as the floor panel dislodged itself and the group of friends left the spacecraft.

"Wow, so this is Namek!" excitedly exclaimed Gohan.

Gohan had changed his outfit whilst on the spacecraft. He now wore purple pants and a purple shirt along with brown boots. He also wore red wristbands and a white fluffy collar. A red sash was worn around his waist, which was overlayed by his tail. His outfit was heavily influenced by his temporary sensei, Piccolo. He was now six years old!

Krillin wore his usual orange gi, blue undershirt, blue wristbands, a blue training belt, and blue boots.

Piccolo wore a purple shirt and pants along with a light blush sash across his waist. He had brown boots, a white cape, and a turban styled hat with white bandages and a purple cloth underneath. He of course was wearing weighted clothing.

Bulma was wearing black leggings and a long sleeved black shirt which was covered by a bright yellow vest. She had orange boots and a pink headband in her hair.

"Wait, where's Naruto?" asked Krillin.

" ***sigh*** he probably fell asleep from training too hard again," said Gohan.

"I swear, that boy works too hard sometimes... but I guess Goku was the same way at his age," chuckled Bulma.

"I'll go get him!" said Gohan as he began walking back to the spacecraft.

"Nah, let the kid rest."

"uhh... Yes sir Mr. Piccolo," said Gohan with respect. He was just confused on why Piccolo of all people would let Naruto rest, as was everybody else.

"Well, it'll do us no good if we don't do what we came here for!" Bulma said.

She quickly reached into her back pocket and pulled out a very familiar device, the Dragon Radar!

"Alright let's see.."

With a soft click and a sudden beep, the device began activating.

"Soooo... apparently there's already two Dragon Balls gathered. I don't think this is by coincidence either, I believe someone else is here for the same reason we are." said Bulma with concern.

"Oh no! Is it those Saiyans?" asked Krillin fearfully.

Could you blame him? He didn't want to have another encounter with them if he could avoid it.

"There's no way of telling, but we need to hurry up."

"I agree with the weakling," stated Piccolo with a smirk as Bulma sent him a glare.

"Okay guys, no fighting! Bulma, how far are the nearest Dragon Balls?"

With a quick glance at the Dragon Radar, Bulma came to a conclusion.

"The nearest two Dragon Balls aren't too far from us, the only problem is that they're in completely opposite directions."

"Hmmm... well that does complicate matters as we don't know what to expect from this planet." said Piccolo as he closed his eyes.

"How are we going to do this quickly if we only have one way of finding the Dragon Balls?" asked Gohan.

"That's where I come to save the day again! No need to applaud me!" said Bulma as she reached into her vest pocket.

"Someone has a big ego..." whispered Krillin to himself.

"Aha! I got the scouter off that Raditz guy and tweaked it a little bit so now we can understand the settings to it!" cheered Bulma for her own intelligence. Thankfully, it hadn't been shattered, broken, or cracked with all the turbulence in space.

"Nice job Bulma!" praised Gohan.

"So what's the plan?" asked Krillin.

After a few seconds, Piccolo was the one to speak up.

"I'll take the scouter and go for the farthest of the two Dragon Balls while you and Gohan take the Dragon Radar and go for the nearest of the two Dragon Balls."

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME!" shouted Bulma.

"You can either stay with big bro or find a place to set up our camp," answered Gohan.

"Ugh! Fine! But don't be gone for long!"

"Of course not Bulma. Thanks for this by the way!" said Gohan as he took the Dragon Radar.

Piccolo also grabbed the scouter from Bulma and tried to adjust it to his eye. It felt strange and weird when he put it on but thank goodness it was only temporary.

"Well, it's a little weird with it on my face, but I can work with this. So let's see... the farthest of the two Dragon Balls is around 7,500 miles away. I'll be back later."

With that said, Piccolo was off.

"Alright Bulma, we'll be back soon! See ya!" said Gohan before he quickly blasted off with Krillin by his side.

However, nobody noticed two Saiyan pods entering the atmosphere in the distance.

 ** _..._**

 **With Gohan and Krillin**

As both friends were flying through the sky, they were upcoming upon a mountain in the distance which had a steep cliff overlooking a Namekian village.

"It looks like we're about to see the Dragon Ball up ahead in 10 secon-," whatever Gohan was about to say was cut off as he suddenly froze with fear.

Krillin stopped flying and turned towards Gohan.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Krillin with concern.

"K-k-k-krillin d-d-do y-y-you s-s-sense t-t-t-that power l-l-l-level?" asked Gohan as he was quivering.

Confused, Krillin reached out with his senses and instantly felt what Gohan was talking about.

There was an insane power level ahead of them, just beyond the cliff. It was also surrounded by two smaller, yet strong, power levels and many small power levels which were quickly dropping.

"W-w-we have to get out of here." said Krillin.

"Oi! Do y'all hear that?" said a voice from beyond the cliff.

Acting on instinct, Krillin put his hand over his own mouth and Gohan's mouth as he quickly shrunk his power level along with Gohan. He then grabbed Gohan by his shirt and took them both the the top of the cliff to make sure they don't seem them in the sky.

As they peered over the edge of the mountain, they came to a gruesome site. They were many bodies littering the ground of beings that resembled Piccolo.

Their blood was splattered across the ground and the exterior and interiors of their homes. What seemed like elders and young children, were all slain in cold blood.

The few living members of the village was a presumably old man, possibly the village chief, and two young children.

Across from them, were the monsters they sensed earlier. A pink-colored alien held one Dragon Ball while another green-skinned alien held another.

The pink alien had small bumps on his forehead and arms along with dark blue pants and a green scouter. It also had white boots.

The other alien holding the Dragon Ball has light blue leggings along with light blue undergarments. It also had pink armsleeves, green headband which contained a small pink bead, brown boots, green hair in a ponytail, and a white cape. It also seemed as if it held a sense of nobility and pristine from it's appearance.

The final of the three was holding no Dragon Ball, but held a massive power level.

It was flying in a spacecraft mere feet off the ground, black in color and a white spike at the bottom.

It had arm protectors around its forearms and a scaly like appearance with it having a long tail. It body consisted of many scale-like features, white skin, and purple surfaces. Two black horns were protruding out the sides of its head.

Strangely, all three had the same armor style as the Saiyans who invaded Earth. The pink alien had blue armor, the green alien had white armor, and the lizard like alien had purple armor. Each armor set had brown shoulder guards.

"Nobody said anything Dodoria." said the alien floating in a spacecraft to the pink-colored one.

"Yes sir, my mistake Lord Frieza," responded the now known Dodoria.

"Now back to business, where were we? Ah yes, you give me your village's Dragon Ball and I don't kill the two young, adorable, children behind your legs."

"You sadistic monster!" responded the old Namekian, "You've slaughtered my entire village! How do I know you won't do the same to the children if I give you the Dragon Ball anyway!"

"Well, if you give the me the Dragon Ball now..." suddenly the old Namekian seemed as if he was going to have a heart attack as Frieza gave him a menacing glare, "... I'll be in a better mood to let you live."

With a few seconds of consideration, the elder Namekian went inside his own home and returned with a large Dragon Ball.

"Ahh yes, very good indeed. Zarbon, fetch the Dragon Ball!" commanded Frieza.

"Of course Lord Frieza!"

Before Zarbon could take one step forward, three Namekians appeared in front of the elder Namekian.

"We're here to stop you!" shouted one of them.

"Ughh... just another inconvenient delay in my wish for immortality. Dodoria, would you please do me the honors of slaughtering a few more no-name idiotic, Namekians?" Of course, it was more a demand than a question.

"Certainly Lord Frieza!"

Gently placing the massive Dragon Ball on the ground, Dodoria rushed all three warrior-type Namekians.

In a blink of an eye, Dodoria appeared behind one of the Namekians, placed both hands on the sides of his head, and pulled upwards. Both Krillin and Gohan closed their eyes and in Gohan's case, covered his ears tightly, before they witnessed such brutality.

However, they both heard Frieza's maniacal laughter in the background. Even Gohan heard his laughter while his ears were covered. They both wondered how messed up this guy could be.

Krillin opened his eyes before Gohan and saw all three Namekians laying dead on the ground with each having their own execution.

Besides the Namekian getting his head ripped off, another was split in half from top to bottom in what Krillin assumed Dodoria had simply pierced his hands through the Namekians chest, and pulled apart. The last Namekian had a massive hole in his chest which made him assume Dodoria had stabbed him through the heart with his bare hand.

Both Namekian children had their ears covered and eyes shut the moment they saw Dodoria launch himself at the Namekian warriors. Sadly, the Namekian chief was not so lucky as he witnessed each horrifying detail.

"Dodoria, make sure you clean your mess up," said Frieza with a chuckle.

"How could I forget?" said Dodoria with a smirk. Suddenly he opened his mouth and fired a large Ki blast at the three corpses and smiled.

There was no evidence, not even a single drop of blood, to signify what just happened.

What Krillin didn't notice was Gohan opening his eyes and uncovering his ears at this certain moment.

"* **beep* *beep*** huh?" said Dodoria as his scouter started beeping rapidly.

"What's wrong Dodoria?" asked Zarbon.

"It seems as if a Dragon Ball a fair distance away is moving, as if somebody is taking it." said Dodoria as he tinkered with his scouter.

 _"That's Piccolo!"_ thought both Gohan and Krillin.

"Well, it looks like we know where we're going next." responded Frieza.

"Here take the Dragon Ball and leave my family alone!" said the elder Namekian.

Zarbon walked forwards, snatched the Dragon Ball, and turned around.

The elder Namekian breathed a sigh of relief but didn't notice Zarbon's hidden smirk.

With a quick 180 turn, Zarbon kneed the old Namekian in the stomach which launched him many feet away.

The two Namekian children shouted in concern.

Gohan was shaking in anger, how could someone be so heartless and inconsiderate, especially after they struck an agreement?

One of the children, in a brave move of courage, charged Zarbon head on.

"Oh, how cute? He thinks he can harm me," smiled Zarbon sinisterly.

Quickly putting both Dragon Balls down, Zarbon grabbed the kid by his neck, and pulled him upwards.

"You know, I never really was good with children. My hand may slip and snap your neck by accident."

The child was kicking and struggling while holding Zarbon's hand and trying to swat it away. Gohan's anger was fueled even more.

"Leave him alone!" said the elder Namekian as he quickly fired a ki beam out of his index finger into Zarbon's right eye.

"Agg!" grunted Zarbon as he clutched his eye and fell to one knee.

The child ran back to his relative in a panic.

Dodoria, who was still tinkering with his scouter, quickly set his sights upon the elder Namekian after Zarbon was injured.

Knowing he may not have much longer to live, he wanted to stop these monsters from finding another village of his people so he quickly aimed a second ki beam and shattered Dodoria's scouter. Dodoria was clearly not expecting that and cursed himself for his stupidity.

"Enough!" shouted Frieza already agitated and aimed two fingers at the elder Namekian and ended his life in an instant by firing a Ki blast through his chest.

By now, Gohan was about to lose it, however, he quickly came up with a plan.

"Krillin!" whispered Gohan.

"What?" whispered Krillin in return.

"I have a plan, so basically you..."

 ** _..._**

The situation with the Namekians was not going well.

"Guess who's next?" laughed Frieza.

Nobody was prepared for what happened next.

Gohan flew next to the children and covered their eyes instantly as well as closing his own.

Krillin looked at Frieza in the eyes as he launched his surprise attack.

" **Taiyōken! (Solar Flare)"**

"Agh!"

"Ugh!"

"Ahh!"

Each of the three aliens were blinded by a bright blast of light. Out of the three, it seemed Frieza was hit the hardest as he was nearly at point-blank range when Krillin fired off his technique.

As they were temporarily blinded, Krillin picked up all three Dragon Balls rather awkwardly and flew in the direction he saw Gohan take the two young kids.

 ** _..._**

 **With Gohan**

"Alright, I know this is a lot to take in right now and is probably confusing, but we're here to help you." said Gohan as he continued to fly at high speeds to get as far away as possible from those monsters.

Both Namekian children looked at each other and one said, "Who are you and what is happening?"

"I'm Gohan, and I promise to explain everything to you later, just point me in the direction of the nearest village."

With a quick nod of understanding, one of the children pointed in a certain direction and Gohan added even more power to get to his location.

 ** _..._**

 **With Frieza**

After around 20 seconds or so, each alien had recovered.

"Zarbon."

"Yes Lord Frieza?"

"Where are the Dragon Balls?"

"Uhhhh... I believ-"

"WHERE ARE THE DRAGON BALLS!" shouted Frieza as he powered up scaring Zarbon and Dodoria to death.

"I don't know Lord Frieza." answered Zarbon with sweat dripping down his forehead. It seemed as if his eye had already healed from the earlier ki beam.

With a few quick breaths and a large sigh, Frieza calmed down.

"Dodoria, Zarbon."

Both aliens straightened out.

"You both have 4 hours to return all three Dragon Balls before I bring in the Ginyu Force and KILL YOU BOTH MYSELF! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" shouted Frieza.

"Yes Lord Frieza," responded both aliens in sync.

"THEN GET TO IT!"

Zarbon and Dodoria went in separate directions to cover more ground.

Meanwhile, Frieza went back to his ship. He had a few calls to make. He was getting his wish and nobody was going to get in his way!

 ** _..._**

 **With Piccolo**

Piccolo quickly landed next to the spacecraft that brought them to the planet in the first place.

Noticing a cave off in the distance, Piccolo entered it and was surprised to find a Capsule Corp. mobile home inside.

The door opened and revealed Bulma who quickly gained a happy expression.

"Oh my gosh! Is that the Dragon Ball? It's so big compared to the ones on Earth!"

"Yeah, but it was quite easy to find. Just sitting at the bottom of a lake, covered under moss, rocks, and layers of sand."

"O yeah, here you go," said Piccolo as he handed back the scouter to Bulma.

"That thing was useful, but I'd rather never use one again. Feels weird."

Bulma simply shrugged.

Hearing two sets of footsteps besides them, Piccolo and Bulma turned around to see Krillin and Gohan while there was a small Namekian child behind them.

"Woah! You guys came back with three Dragon Balls! Soon, we'll be done here and we just arrived!"

"Bulma."

Bulma quickly noticed the serious tone Krillin took and became serious.

"We need to talk."

 ** _..._**

 **With Naruto**

"Ughhh... what happened?"

Naruto had woken up laying down on the floor of the training room and worked out a few kinks in his body and neck.

"Where is everyone?"

Quietly walking out of the training room, Naruto noticed a note on top of the steering console.

Naruto picked up the handwritten note and began reading.

 _Naruto_ ,

 _We landed on Namek and noticed you were asleep and decided to let you have your rest. We're collecting the Dragon Balls right now and should be in a nearby cave when you wake up._

 _Love,_

 _-Bulma_

 _P.S , thanks for being my guinea pig!_

Naruto smiled. "So it looks like we're already on track. ***sniff*** Oh boy do I need a shower."

After taking a quick shower and gathering his clothes, Naruto floated downwards and laid his eyes on Namek's beautiful scenery.

"Wow, this place is amazing!"

Naruto's outift hadn't changed much since his time on Earth. He had black gi pants, a black short sleeved shirt, and black boots with three white lines going up vertically. He also had a white sash across his waist with his tail overlayed on top. He had a light grey training gi on top of his regular clothing. He still had the kanji for four (yon) on the back of his gi. He was now fourteen years old!

After breathing in the planet's air, Naruto noticed the nearby cave and quickly entered by walking inside.

Noticing the Capsule Corp. house inside the cave, Naruto knocked on the door.

Bulma opened the door and instantly smiled upon seeing Naruto.

"Hey guys! Look who it is!"

Everybody turned and saw Naruto.

"Big bro!"

Gohan launched himself and tackled Naruto into a hug. He started sobbing and crying.

"I was so scared!"

Naruto was visibly confused and looked around for answers. Nonetheless, he started comforting his little brother. After kneeling down and ruffling his hair, Gohan slowly calmed down.

"Can you please explain what happened?" asked Naruto softly.

Gohan nodded and dragged Naruto to a nearby table where Krillin was sitting and Piccolo was standing by with his arms crossed. Naruto also noticed a small child that looked like Piccolo sitting next to Krillin.

"Okay, so what happened was..."

 ** _..._**

 **With Kara and Vegeta**

After a few loud pops of their bones cracking, both Saiyans adjusted to standing on solid ground after traveling for a full week nonstop. They had landed around 15 minutes ago and were stretching.

With a few quick movements, both Saiyans activated their respective scouters.

"So it seems like four Dragon Balls are already gathered a long ways away." said Vegeta

"Do you think that's Frieza?"

"No idea, but I'd rather not find out the hard way. Let's go for the other Dragon Balls first and worry about the other ones later." stated Vegeta.

With a quick nod, Kara prepared to launch herself at one of the singular Dragon Balls.

"We'll meet up once the Dragon Balls are gathered and find a place to deposit them so we can gather the others."

After discussing a plan, both Saiyans launched off onto their own direction.

Neither knew Frieza wasn't the one who had the Dragon Balls gathered.

 ** _..._**

 **With Vegeta**

Flying through the sky proved boring for the Prince of All Saiyans. After traveling for around 20 minutes non-stop, Vegeta gained a severe case of boredom. Finally, at last, he found the nearest Dragon Ball.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on the person, it was surrounded by a village of Namekians.

After quickly dismounting from the sky and floating downwards, Vegeta slowly walked into the village.

Everyone in the village noticed the newcomer and kept their distance.

"Welcome traveler! How may I help you?" asked a elder Namekian as he walked forwards.

"Let me put it this way, you give me the Dragon Ball right now and you live. Don't, and I kill everyone here. So, it's your choice."

Shocked in surprise, the Namekian was momentarily stunned.

Seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere, Vegeta raised his power level incredibly and then stopped.

"I suggest you hurry up before I slay each and every one of you."

Knowing the Saiyan had the power to kill everybody there, the Namekian walked inside his house and came out with a four-star Dragon Ball ironically enough.

"Here, take it and go!" shouted the village elder.

Smirking, Vegeta walked forwards, snatched the Dragon Ball, and laughed.

"Ahahaha! This is simply too easy!"

To the Namekian's surprise, Vegeta raised his palm outwards and blasted a ki blast through the village elder's chest.

"I said to give me the Dragon Ball right away. If you didn't hesitate maybe you would've lived."

A nearby warrior Namekian heard what Vegeta said and became enraged.

"YOU MONSTER!"

The Namekian rushed Vegeta only for Vegeta to briefly disappear and quickly reappear behind the Namekian.

The Namekian fell forwards without a head.

Vegeta raised the head he had ripped off, and threw it behind him.

"So... who's next?"

Every Namekian rushed him.

...

As the destruction continued, the village soon became rubble.

Every Namekian was slained in brutal ways. The village, which was once a beautiful site, had been reduced to debris.

"Alright, I think I've had my fun."

Quickly flying upwards, Vegeta aimed his palm outwards towards the destroyed village. He intended to leave nothing behind.

"HA!"

With a loud shout, a grand explosion occurred which left nothing but a crater behind. What he didn't notice was that Naruto, Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan had sensed his energy and would now be on guard for his presence.

He also didn't notice that his explosion had gathered the attention of someone nearby.

"Well would you look at that? It seems you have something I want."

 _"I need to keep my guard up. Learning to sense_ _power levels means nothing if I don't use it."_ Mentally berated Vegeta as he should've sensed the power level behind him.

Vegeta turned around and saw a smiling Dodoria.

"Ahh, Dodoria! The most useless warrior in Frieza's army! What brings you here?" said Vegeta sarcastically.

"You know why I'm here Vegeta! Give me that Dragon Ball and scouter and I might not tell Frieza where you are!"

Vegeta was momentarily confused until he realized that Dodoria didn't have his scouter, so he wanted his. Vegeta had quickly formed a theory and wanted to see if it had any validation. Laughing loudly, Vegeta took off his scouter.

"Alright here, take it."

Vegeta handed the scouter to Dodoria which he reached outwards for. When his hand was mere inches away, Vegeta threw the scouter into the sky.

Afterwards, Vegeta launched a ki blast at the scouter and destroyed it.

"You fool! Now you're just as lost as us!"

Noticing Dodoria said "us", Vegeta filed that away mentally.

"You know Dodoria, I'm stronger than you. I'm fully capable of ending your existence right now in fact." said Vegeta with a smirk.

"S-s-stop bluffing!" shouted Dodoria as he trembled because Vegeta had been slowly raising his power level.

The instant he felt Vegeta's power surpass his own, Dodoria flew away in a panic.

Throwing the Dragon Ball into the air, Vegeta settled into a familiar stance.

 **"GALICK GUN FIRE!"**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 ** _BOOM!_**

Dodoria had been obliterated completely.

The Dragon Ball coincidentally landed on Vegeta's waiting hand.

"Ahahahahaha!"

After enjoying his victory, Vegeta went straight towards his space pod to pick up his spare scouter. He always brought spares for everything, including his armor. He needed to rely information to Kara. Perhaps they were going to get there wish sooner than they thought.

 ** _..._**

 **With Kara**

Kara had easily gotten to the Dragon Ball but that wasn't the problem. The problem was seeing where it was located.

Inside Frieza's ship.

With a sigh of annoyance, Kara floated downwards and looked for any entrance. Not seeing one, Kara decided to make her own. She slammed through a glass window in order to gain entry.

The structure of Frieza's ship resembled a circle which meant Kara would have a lot of running to do.

Thankfully, the room in which Kara entered was empty. After looking at her surroundings, Kara slowly peeked her head inside the ship's main hallway.

Looking left and right and noticing nobody, Kara began running towards the location of the Dragon Ball.

Hearing a voice inside a nearby room, Kara leaned against the wall.

"Excellent Ginyu, I expect you to arrive within the next 8 hours."

While the time limit may seem a bit extreme, the Ginyu Force was actually a few solar systems away along with other reinforcements Frieza expected.

"Of course Lord Frieza. Do you need anything else?"

"Hmmmm... I would say to bring me the new scouters since we recently lost Dodoria's scouter but thankfully we have a storage room full of spares. I could also take one off of one of my minions if I must." chuckled Frieza.

"Very well Lord Frieza, we are already on our way as we speak."

"Perfect. Both Zarbon and Dodoria failed at keeping three of the Dragon Balls we collected but luckily I have one right behind me as I collected it personally. They are both scattering for the Dragon Balls they lost so expect them if you see them. Once your squad arrives, I expect all of the Dragon Balls at my feet."

"Yes Lord Frieza. It'll be done quickly."

With a nod of confirmation, the link between both parties cut out.

"Appule! Raspberry! Cui!"

Noticing the three soldiers running into the room, Kara suppressed her power level heavily, floated to the roof of the ship, and stayed silent.

All three soldiers saluted.

"Yes Lord Frieza?!"

"You three defend this Dragon Ball while I go out. If this is gone by the time I come back, I'll slaughter you all. Understand?"

Shaking with fear, all three nodded.

"Good."

With that said, Frieza floated into his spacecraft and began floating into the hallway.

Kara noticed this instantly and hoped Frieza didn't notice her presence

Keeping her scouter locked on Frieza's power level, let Kara know once Frieza left the ship. She also sensed his power level but wanted to make sure Frieza left the ship. After around five minutes, Frieza had exited the ship.

Slowly entering the room, Kara could see that all three were facing the opposite direction from her.

"So the Dragon Balls are really important to Frieza huh?" asked Raspberry.

"Of course you idiot! His wish for immortality is everything to him!" yelled Appule.

"If you ask me, that's-"

Suddenly, Raspberry had a hand over his mouth and a Ki blast through his chest.

Cui and Appule were caught off guard and turned around to see Kara smirking.

Before either could scream or alert any nearby soldiers, they were slaughtered within seconds.

Kara had slammed Appule into Cui and blasted a strong Ki blast to obliterate both with one attack.

After the smoke settled, Kara kneeled down and picked up the Dragon Ball. As she admired the magical orb, she suddenly received a call on her scouter from her uncle.

"Hello?" said Kara.

"Kara, meet up with me. I believe Frieza's group may not indeed have the four Dragon Balls gathered. We'll have infiltrate his ship to find out."

"Actually uncle, I'm already in Frieza's ship. One of the Dragon Balls was located in here."

Vegeta smiled, this was turning out better than he thought.

"Well, did you learn anything useful?"

"I did. From overhearing Frieza, apparently..."

Kara proceeded to explain that Frieza had left his ship and contacted the Ginyu Force in order to help get the Dragon Balls. She also let her uncle know that apparently Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon had lost track of three Dragon Balls they had somehow.

Kara then let her uncle know that Frieza didn't currently have a scouter and was contemplating on asking Ginyu for some but apparently had a room full of scouters. She finally finished her explanation by saying Dodoria and Zarbon were looking for the Dragon Balls as well as she currently had one in her hands.

Vegeta digested all of the information his niece gave him and formed a plan in his head.

"Okay, I have a plan. I'm going to put the Dragon Ball I have into my space pod and take it to the bottom of a lake so we can hide it from plane view. You destroy the room full of scouters, and take one for yourself if you want, and kill every one of Frieza's minions that have scouters. I want them to be blind going into the search for the Dragon Balls. Destroy Frieza's ship if you must."

Kara smirked, she was already going to do that.

"Afterwards, put the Dragon Ball you have into your own space pod and take it next to mine so we'll have two Dragon Balls hidden from view."

Making sure she was following everything, Kara nodded.

"I'm going after Zarbon, you go after the last singular Dragon Ball even I can see from my location. After I'm down with Zarbon, and you get the Dragon Ball, we'll rendezvous at our space pods. Then, you put your Dragon Ball in your space pod along with the other. From there, we'll both charge the location of the four Dragon Balls and take it by force! After all that, we'll reach IMMORTALITY!"

Kara actually could see how the plan could work and was once again amazed at the tatical mind of her uncle.

"Sounds amazing uncle. I'll carry out my part. Good luck in finding Zarbon."

"Ha, I don't need luck."

With a quick beep, the communication line between both Saiyans cut off.

Kara hid the Dragon Ball in the room she entered from, and ran in the main hallway.

What neither realized was that Frieza had been informing Ginyu of another force coming to Namek right before Kara began eavesdropping.

...

Checking every room was annoying, but after checking 53 rooms, the 54th room held the spare scouters. With a smile, Kara blasted the room with multiple Ki blasts.

Once the smoked cleared, there was nothing left in the room.

She heard many alarms go off and a red color flashed everywhere.

"WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER DETECTED! INTRUDER DETECTED! ALL AVAILABLE UNITS PROCEED TO THE MAINTENANCE STORAGE AREA!"

The message was incredibly loud and annoyed Kara greatly. It looped continuously.

However, this had her desired effect, all of Frieza's soldiers came to her instead of her going to them.

"Freeze! Don't move and surrender! Hands up!"

Kara looked around at saw that she was "surrounded".

With a smile, Kara rushed the closest soldier. It was about to be bloody.

...

Kara floated above Frieza's and held the Dragon Ball in one hand. With her other hand, she aimed a dense Ki blast at Frieza's personal chambers specifically.

With a great explosion, the effected part of the ship began producing smoke and fire.

While Frieza's personal chambers were beyond repair, the rest of the ship was relatively unharmed. Also, the console to fly the ship was located in Frieza's chambers so essentially, Frieza was stuck on Namek.

She wanted to send a message, don't mess with the Saiyans!

After slaughtering every single one of Frieza's footsoldiers and destroying his chambers, Kara launched off towards her space pod.

After a few minutes of flying, she arrived at her personal spacecraft. She noticed a nearby lake and that her uncle's space pod was missing. So it looks like her uncle had already left.

After depositing her space pod next to her uncle's, with both containing one Dragon Ball each, she locked it accordingly and left.

Her next mission, collecting their third Dragon Ball.

 ** _..._**

 **With Vegeta**

Once Vegeta had locked onto Zarbon's power level, he smiled widely.

Slowly gaining speed, Vegeta eventually encountered a humorous site.

Zarbon was floating in the sky and was looking back and forth for any sign of a Dragon Ball.

Wanting to enter with a surprise, Vegeta rushed and instantly reappeared above Zarbon and delivered a double axe handle directly to Zarbon's skull.

After crashing into the ground and slowly recovering his vision, Zarbon smiled upon seeing Vegeta floating downards.

"Nice to see you too, Vegeta."

Zarbon slowly stood up with a few scratches and bruises.

"Cut the chit chat Zarbon, I'm here to finish you off."

"Aw, but what have I done?"

"Simple, you're helping Frieza, which interferes with my wish."

"You'll never get your wish Vegeta. You might as well give me your scouter and run so I don't have to deal with you."

"You want this scouter?" Vegeta pointed to the device on his eye, "then come and get it."

With a snarl, Zarbon rushed Vegeta.

Vegeta kicked Zarbon directly in his face which sent Zarbon flying.

He followed up with this by reappearing behind Zarbon and kicking him upwards.

Zarbon quickly readjusted himself and stopped himself from flying in mid-air.

Looking around for Vegeta and not seeing him, Zarbon grew confused. However, he didn't see a smirking Vegeta behind him.

Vegeta punched Zarbon square in the back, which lurched his chest forward and knocked the wind out of him.

Taking one of his outstretched hands, Vegeta grabbed Zarbon and threw him into a nearby mountain which crashed down upon him.

With a great explosion, Zarbon blasted the many boulders around him.

"ENOUGH!"

Zarbon suddenly transformed into a much different form.

He became much more enlarged which was easily noticed. His arms and legs seemed to grow in size as well as his fqve gaining fat. His body was littered with many dark spots.

" ***grunt*** this just got a lot harder."

Zarbon rushed Vegeta and landed a strong knee to his stomach. Flying backwards, Zarbon unleashed multiple Ki blasts which required Vegeta to dodge.

Mid-dodge, Zarbon reappeared behind Vegeta and slammed him into the ground by smashing his hands on Vegeta's back.

Slowly pushing the many rocks off of his body, Vegeta stood up. What Vegeta didn't notice in his angered state, was that his scouter had shattered completely in his fall.

"YOU CANNOT BEAT ME, YOU FILTHY BASTARD!"

With anger, Vegeta raised his power level and rushed Zarbon.

...

 _"Ahh,_ _what have I stumbled upon here?"_

While traveling to get a nearby Dragon Ball, Frieza had caught sight of Zarbon battling Vegeta in the distance. Upon closer inspection, it looked like things were coming to a close.

How had he known where the Dragon Ball was? Simple.

He always kept a hidden one in his spacecraft. And it really came in handy sometimes. Vegeta wasn't the only one who carried spare items.

When he first realized the combatants in the battle, he was confident that Zarbon would crush Vegeta, especially after transforming.

And at first, it did seem like Zarbon was winning their battle. But it seemed like Vegeta's battle on Earth had taken his power level much higher than either Frieza or Zarbon had thought.

 _"If Vegeta's here, then that means that little insufferable, parasite, Kara, is here as well. How interesting."_

At first, Frieza didn't see how he could turn this into his favor.

That was until Vegeta decided to let his big mouth talk.

After separating from a exchange of blow, both fighters began speaking.

"Once I'm done with you Zarbon, I'm getting the rest of the Dragon Balls. Immortality will be mine you galactic freak!"

"Oh? And how will you do that if you don't even have one Dragon Ball?"

"You're right, I don't have one Dragon Ball... I have two."

"How did you collect two Dragon Balls on your own? I was with Lord Frieza and we barely managed to capture three?" said Zarbon with genuine curiosity.

"I had somebody helping me, my niece, Kara. After all, we're both going to be making our wish. It's only fair she gets to have a role in collecting the magical orbs."

"Of course you need help, you can't ever do things by yourself, can you Vegeta?"

Angered, Vegeta resumed his battle with the transformed alien.

 _"Ohohoho! This little Saiyan monkey and his filthy accomplice know the location of two Dragon Balls? Very interesting indeed."_

Frieza continued watching their battle until Vegeta charged up and slammed his right hand into Zarbon's stomach, breaking through his armor quite easily.

Momentarily stunned, Zarbon stayed completely still from shock. Flying backwards, vegeta prepared his final attack.

 ** _"_ GALICK-"**

 **"** No wait Vegeta! I can help yo-"

 **"-GUN** **!"**

 ** _BOOM!_**

Just like that, Zarbon was no more.

Seeing an opportunity as Vegeta was weakened and panting, Frieza disappeared in a burst of speed and chopped Vegeta on the back of the neck.

He had an amazing idea, why chase after the Dragon Balls when they can come to him?

He placed Vegeta inside his mobile spacecraft and began his journey back to his ship.

He loved it when things went his way!

 ** _..._**

 **With Naruto**

As Naruto soared through the sky, he contemplated everything Gohan had told him.

Apparently they was this guy named Frieza on Namek and he had his own military force.

The two known as Dodoria and Zarbon had committed atrocious acts in front of his little brother. While Gohan may not have seen the slaughter occur, he knew a small piece of his innocence had been taken.

Naruto hated himself for that, by overtraining, he hadn't been there for his sibling. He promised himself he would be there for his family from now on, even if it meant taking breaks in-between training sessions.

There was also a race like Piccolo on Namek called Namekians.

This is what the little boy, Dende, was. After saving Dende and another child from Frieza's clutches, they had traveled to a nearby Namekian village to explain the situation to the village chief.

Dende however, wanted to stay with Gohan and Krillin while the other child wished to remain in the village.

Frieza also wanting the Dragon Balls complicated matters greatly. With him also sensing Vegeta slaughter a Namekian village, that also meant Kara was here as well. Whether they worked for Frieza or not, this was going to be difficult.

Thankfully, while on the subject of the Dragon Balls, Dende had spoken up and said they could only summon their dragon in the Namekian language.

With that knowledge, they now knew they needed Dende if they wanted to get their wish.

Dende also explained that he was a healer, which was a good thing to know heading into the future.

Naruto was not a fool. He knew people, possibly stronger than him, would soon come for there stash of Dragon Balls. With that in mind, they decided to collect them all as soon as possible. Which is why he was heading to a nearby lone Dragon Ball.

After all that Gohan and Krillin went through, he refused to let them go with him unless the situation called for it. He couldn't really tell Krillin what to do, but he ordered Gohan to not leave the Capsule Corp home unless he absolutely needed to. His decision was also backed by everyone there, excluding Dende.

Naruto was so lost in thought, he nearly passed the location of the Dragon Ball. Bulma had given him the Dragon Radar so he could collect the rest of the Dragon Balls while everyone else waited.

The reasoning behind this was that everybody had done their fair share and now it was his turn.

"Is this what a Namekian house looks like?"

Naruto had stumbled across a white dome-like structure atop a mountain. He could sense two power levels inside which made him wonder what this place was. Nonetheless, he flew to the entrance and began walking inside.

"Halt right there!"

Suddenly, a Namekian which had a striking resemblance to Piccolo appeared from around the corner.

"What is an outsider like you doing here?"

"Uhh... oh sorry! I'm here for the Dragon Ball." responded Naruto.

"You dare enter this sacred ground and demand the Dragon Ball?! How disrespectful!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to sound disrespectful!" Naruto bowed to show his forgiveness. "My name is Naruto, how about a fresh start?"

"Tch. Like I care what your name is. You've already shown disregard for Namek's grand elder. Walking in and demanding a sacred object like a barbarian!"

"Nail, enough!"

With a shocked expression, the Namekian now known as Nail stopped talking.

"Forgive me Grand Elder Guru."

"Let the outsider in, I can sense good intentions from him. You've been rude to him enough."

"Very well."

With great reluctance, Nail moved aside to give Naruto enough room to walk forwards.

In a small whisper, Naruto spoke as he passed Nail.

"Sorry about this, and thank you."

Turning a corner and walking forwards, Naruto came face to face with large Namekian sitting upon a throne-like chair.

The Namekian wore a white cloth along with a red scarf and brown vest. The white cloth was long enough to cover his entire bodu. Above his head, was a one-star Dragon Ball.

Naruto bowed and began speaking.

"It's a great honor in being able to pass through the entrance."

The Namekian let out a hearty laugh at Naruto's response.

"Don't lie to yourself boy, manners don't suit one such as yourself."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment for a few moments and then smiled.

With a jump and shout, Naruto began speaking.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto gave Grand Elder Guru a thumbs up, "I was sweating bullets trying to be all polite."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" shouted Nail in anger.

"Quiet down Nail. It's refreshing honestly seeing someone as our outsider here. Naruto was it?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes Grand Elder Guru."

"Please, call me Guru. What is it you're here for?"

Despite already having an idea on why Naruto was there, he let Naruto explain himself.

"I'm here with my friends and brother in order to collect the Dragon Balls."

"Hmmm... what would your wish be?"

"I'm here to wake up my father. You see, we had a battle that decided the fate of my planet recently and my father who helped in the battle, may never wake again."

Guru digested the information and came to a conclusion, however, he wanted to gain as much information as possible.

"Who were you're enemies?"

"The same people here on Namek, Vegeta and Kara."

Guru chuckled in amusement.

"How amusing, it's as if fate brought everybody to my home world."

"No offense old man, but fate's what you want it to be."

"YOU WILL ADDRESS HIM AS GRAND ELDER GURU!" interjected Nail as he looked ready to strike.

Funny enough, it seemed as if Guru ignored him.

"Ahh, a defiant one. Good. Don't let words such as 'destiny' hold you down young warrior."

"I'll keep that in mind old man!"

Nail looked ready to explode from anger but Guru silenced him with a certain look.

"Naruto, why do you fight?"

"Uhh... I'm sorry?" said Naruto confusingly.

"Please excuse my rudeness, but why does one such as yourself fight? What gives you your determination?"

Naruto thought long and hard about it, and eventually produced an answer.

"At first, I just wanted to be like my father as well as fight for fun. In a way, I don't think that'll ever leave me, BUT, I think I've gained a new perspective on it. Now, I grow stronger and fight to protect my loved ones from anybody that threatens them. I don't think I ever truly fight by myself, because, I'll always have others with me in my heart."

Nail was stunned on such a response, how could a young kid think of an answer like that?

Guru however, smiled.

"Naruto, would you please walk to my right side?"

Naruto nodded and walked next to Guru.

Guru reached one hand above his head and grabbed the Dragon Ball. He brought his hand down and presented the magical orb to Naruto.

"Here you go young warrior."

Nail was completely flabbergasted, but for now he would keep his mouth shut.He would ask about the decision later on.

"Thanks old man! I really appreciate it!"

With a large smile, Naruto gentley took the orb from the elder Namekian's waiting hand.

"Be careful, I sense a great evil on Namek and his intentions reek of something sinister."

Somehow, Naruto knew he spoke of Frieza.

After a few moments of thought, Guru gave a life-altering offer.

"Naruto, I have a proposition for you. How would you like unlocking your potential?"

Not knowing what that meant, Naruto asked for clarification.

"I have the power to unlock the potential of whoever I chose. I offer the same thing to you."

Taking a few seconds to think about it, Naruto agreed.

Guru lowered his hand and placed his palm on top of Naruto's head.

Without any words being said, Guru began "unlocking" Naruto's potential.

 ** _WHOOSH!_**

A massive surge of energy erupted around Naruto. His black ki flared up and enveloped his entire body.

 _"What is this power? This isn't even him powering up on his own. Just purely potential!"_ thought Nail as he had to plant his feet and block his face with his arms to avoid getting blown backwards.

Guru was strangely unaffected and kept the technique going.

 ** _..._**

 **With Bulma and Friends**

As the friends were chatting, a sudden power level was felt.

Even Bulma, who couldn't feel power levels, could sense it was something relating to Naruto on a personal level.

 _"Woah, that's Naruto? He's definitely done some serious training!"_ thought Krillin in amazement.

 _"Tch. That kid really is Goku's son. Who'd think his power would be this high?"_ thought Piccolo thoroughly stunned.

 _"This is the one known as Naruto. He's incredibly powerful,"_ thought Dende.

" _Big bro is really strong! I wonder what's going on for him to react like this?"_ thought Gohan curiously.

Everyone was certainly curious on what was going on.

 ** _..._**

 **With Frieza**

Frieza stared into the healing pod that contained vegeta's clothed healing body.

After knocking Vegeta out, he planned on getting a Dragon Ball somehow, someway.

Suddenly, his scouter began beeping rapidly. Before the number reached an end, his scouter exploded which momentarily made him flinch.

 _"What in the world was that? The scouter couldn't even get a read on whoever's power level that was... so another player has entered the game,"_ thought Frieza darkly.

 _"Oh well, the scouter already served it's purpose."_

Frieza looked over through an open window and noticed multiple space pods landing in the distance.

 _"Excellent, so my minions have arrived. My wish for immortality is in sight! Such a pity the filthy monkey under my command defected. Oh well, at least their betrayal will bring results!"_ Frieza smirked and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ahahahahaha-AHAHAAHAAHA!"

His laughs echoed off the walls in his spaceship.

 ** _..._**

 **Back with Naruto**

Suddenly, the surge of power was gone. Before he could enjoy his new experience, he heard a loud laughter come from beside him.

"Uhhhh... is something funny old man?"

"Believe it or not, I was not able to fully unlock everything I saw simply because you held too much 'potential'. However, I was able to unlock something major within yourself. You can continue training and working hard to unlock everything else yourself."

Naruto was listening somewhat and was more interested in moving around and exploring what felt like his new power.

"In a way, my technique was simply a catalyst to something great within yourself."

Nodding to Guru, Naruto turned to leave. He looked over his shoulder and spoke a few more words to the elder Namekian.

"Thanks old man! I feel amazing! And don't worry, I won't let you down!"

With that said, Naruto blasted off into the bright sky.

 _"Not many warriors have such a pure heart like himself. Quite ironic considering he's a Saiyan."_

Taking a look outside, Guru gazed upon his home planet's beautiful landscapes.

"Grand elder, why did you offer the the outsider our precious Dragon Ball?" asked Nail genuinely curious.

"When you reach my age Nail, you learn a lot of things," began Guru, there are very, VERY, few people who give off the same energy as that young lad."

"I-I understand Lord Guru, but why give him the Dragon Ball?"

"You'll eventually learn this Nail, but there are some things greater than yourself. Not only did I want to help his cause, but by giving him our Dragon Ball willing, I'm placing the fate of Namek on his shoulders. It may seem selfish of myself, but the young warrior, while he may not show it, understands as well as I do. I trust him to make the right choices, for himself, and our people as well."

 _"Grand elder... am I that blind that I didn't see that with my own eyes? With you placing your trust in him so confidently... so will I."_

Guru went deep into thought.

 _"Stay strong young one, for you have yet to face such a great evil."_

 ** _..._**

 **With Kara**

Currently, Kara was getting demolished in a battle.

What was happening?

Let's go back 15 minutes.

Well, when she flew off in the direction of the Dragon Ball, which was Elder Guru's home, she suddenly sensed a great power level following her.

By stopping and turning around, she came face to face with one of Frieza's minions, Tagoma. However, he wasn't just a lowly minion, he was Frieza's bodyguard.

"How did you find me Tagoma? In fact, what are you even doing here?"

Kara had only ever seen Tagoma a few times when they both were stationed at the same planet. Even then, it had been brief glances and miniscule amounts of dialogue.

Tagoma had a light shade of purple skin and a bald head. He wore a blue scouter, black armor armbands, red leggings, and the same type of armor as Frieza's army.

His armor and boots were a combination of lime green and black.

"Well, Frieza specifically called on me to assist him in his dream to become immortal. In return, I gain a higher status in Frieza's army. He wanted to make sure nobody was going to stop him from getting his wish. Therefore, he brought reinforcements."

"That's great and all, but that doesn't explain how you found me."

"Well, I was resting inside Frieza's ship, and guess who I find? Nobody else but Vegeta's lost puppy."

Kara snorted. "That's rich coming from Frieza's lapdog."

"However, why didn't my scouter register your power level?"

 _"Also, why didn't I sense his power level?"_ Kara thought.

Tagoma smirked. "Silly little monkey, I can suppress my power level to nothing if I so wish!"

 _"W-what?! To nothing?! That's unheard of!"_

Shaking off her confusion, Kara remembered something Tagoma mentioned earlier.

"Reinforcements?"

"Of course, you don't think Lord Frieza would take something so seriously such as getting his wish so lightly? He's brought in the Ginyu Force and the duo, Abo and Cado."

 _"Frieza did all this? I can't compete against all this, even with uncle's help. What do I do?"_

Deciding to worry about this later, Kara settled herself into a fighting stance.

Noticing this, Tagoma smiled.

"Finally, some action!"

...

Throughout their fight, Kara seemed to be keeping up with Frieza's bodyguard. While she struggled, Tagoma didn't seem to be landing any decisive blows. Soon, two complications arose. Mid-fight, Kara received a message on her scouter from Frieza. It simply showed her uncle in a healing pod and Frieza stating he wanted their Dragon Balls in the next 5 hours or Vegeta would be executed.

Not only did this distract Kara momentarily, but both opponents stopped fighting when a power level in the distance sharply rose.

 _"Interesting, I'll have to check that out after I'm done here."_ Thought Tagoma.

 _"That power level, it feels familiar. Is that you... Naruto?"_ Kara thought as her scouter exploded.

This was around the time Tagoma decided to end their battle. He stated he wasn't even fighting at his full power. Once fully powering up, Kara cursed her luck. She had to begrudgingly agree that Tagoma was out of her league.

In just one minute after powering up, Tagoma had outclassed Kara to the point she was on her last legs.

Now, onto the present!

Currently, Kara was in a kneeling position while holding her left arm which had gone numb during her fight. Her armor was badly damaged and blood was running down the sides of her lips.

" ***pant* *pant*** is that all you got?" asked Kara asked in defiance.

Tagoma had his palm outwards facing Kara's forehead and a ki blast mere inches away.

 _"Dammit! Am I really so weak that I lose as soon as a challenge arises?"_

"How disappointing, I expected more from an 'elite Saiyan' " mocked Tagoma.

Kara gritted her teeth.

"Oh well, begone monkey!"

Even as she may have faced death, Kara stared unflinchingly at Tagoma, showing her warrior spirit.

However, luck was on Kara's side today as she wouldn't face death at this moment.

Before Tagoma finished her off, something slammed into the ground between both opponents. When the dust cleared, Tagoma was visibly confused.

Sitting in front of him, was a one-star Dragon Ball.

"What th-"

 ** _SLAM!_**

 ** _WHOOSH!_**

Tagoma was speaking one moment and slammed into multiple mountains the next.

Kara recognized her savior, Naruto.

Naruto had suddenly appeared and used Tagoma's face as a springboard. By launching himself with both legs extended, Naruto had essentially made himself a make-shift trampoline.

Doing a quick backflip, Naruto softly landed on the ground.

Turning around, he addressed Kara.

"Hey princess! Needed my help I see." teased Naruto with a smirk.

Kara gained a shade of red on her cheeks, and lost her temper.

"YOU THINK I NEEDED YOUR HELP! I WAS PERFECTLY FINE! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING PRINCESS!"

Naruto just nervously chuckled at her reaction. However, on the inside, he was currently thinking on what had just occurred.

 _"Judging by her injuries, this guy is no pushover."_

Naruto surveyed the damage he had caused from his kick.

 _"He flew through so many mountains, and I actually created a small crater from the point of impact."_ thought Naruto as he looked a the ground and saw a somewhat deep crater.

He knew it wasn't from the Dragon Ball because the Dragon Ball had caved into the ground was was currently sitting in a pocket of earth.

 _"The strange thing however... is that I didn't put much power behind that. I fully expected him to merely skid backwards, not go flying."_

Looking at his hands, Naruto thought, _"Is this what getting my 'potential' unlocked did?"_

"OI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! YOU BETTER NOT BE IGNORING ME!"

Quickly snapping out of it, Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head.

"O-of course not! I was paying attention to ever single word!" said Naruto as he began sweating bullets.

If this is how his mother was when she was angry, he had a newfound respect for his father. Women could be scary when they wanted to be!

Kara huffed in "annoyance", however, she secretely had a smirk. After going through that battle, it felt nice to have a sense of familiarity, no matter how small it may be.

While she may not have been friends with the earthling, she could appreciate his help, even though she may never show it.

"Don't think this makes us friends or that I owe you one!" said Kara.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" responded Naruto with a smile.

Before their banter could continue, both Saiyans tensed as they felt a power level approaching.

Tagoma suddenly appeared a few meters away from the Saiyan warriors and looked disheveled.

His scouter was destroyed and was covered in scratches, dirt, and dust. A few cuts were around his face and his lip was bleeding. He also completely lost his right shoulder guard.

"You know," started Tagoma as he cracked his neck, "I usually enjoy messing with my prey before I eliminate them."

After a few stretches, Tagoma looked directly at Naruto.

"But with you... I HAVE A CHALLENGE!" This was followed up by him powering up to his max from the beginning.

"Kara stay out of this!" said Naruto seriously as he kept his eyes on Tagoma.

"What? No!? I can still fight and last time I checked, you don't have the right to boss me around!" said Kara as she struggled to stand up due to her numerous injuries.

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Kara wince in pain as she tried to stand.

"Really?" said Naruto as he prepared to launch himself at Tagoma. "I didn't think you would want to sully your hands with this weakling. I didn't even think he was worth your time."

Kara paused at his comments and nodded.

"I guess you're right, just don't expect my help if you start losing"

While Kara wouldn't stop fighting if it meant she was injured, she could agree with Naruto's "logic". Even though Tagoma was clearly winning their earlier battle.

With enough talk, said, Naruto and Tagoma launched at each other.

Naruto swiftly dodged Tagoma's punch aimed at his head by ducking and launched a kick into Tagoma's stomach which sent him flying.

Kara was a witness to every action taken within the battle.

...

Naruto was feeling amazing while he fought Tagoma, almost like he could accomplish anything with his newfound power!

However, towards the end of a quick exchange of blows, which Naruto didn't feel if he was honest, Naruto sensed multiple high power levels entering Namek's atmosphere.

 _"More of Frieza's goons?"_ thought Naruto as he slammed his fist into Tagoma's jaw and sent him on a one-way trip to the ground.

 _"I need to end this now."_ thought Naruto in preparation for his last attack.

While Naruto loved practicing Ki attacks and techniques, he also developed some physical combos which involved martial arts. His father's **Meteo Konbinēshon (Meteor Combination) **was a good example of this.

He trained incredibly hard while on the way to Namek so he was enjoying the results of it right now! He learned so many new Ki techniques and fighting styles because he wanted to keep a wide variety of attacks in his arsenal. The wider the range, the better he is. He also wanted to see if he could use some basics of certain techniques and apply them to create new ones. But, that was an idea for the future.

Preparing his rush attack, Naruto waited for Tagoma to stand. Once he did, Narito flashed in a burst of speed directly in front of him. However, Naruto was in a crouching position. Once Tagoma looked downwards in shock, it was over for him. He had locked onto Naruto's form while he was in mid-transition.

Finally, Naruto was able to try his own personalized rush attack on somebody! All that reading he did on multiple martial arts really helped.

His attack? Well, it's the...

 **Kurouzu-Dan no Uzu! (Maelstorm Swirl!)**

He thought the attack would go great with his namesake, so he named it after himself somewhat. Nonetheless, it was devastating.

Naruto had done a clean leg sweep which carried so much force, that it actually put Tagoma in a cartwheel position. Hence, the swirl part of the name.

Before Tagoma could get his bearings and stop spinning in mid-air, Naruto followed up with a open palm to Tagoma's mid-section. The force sent Tagoma flying backwards, and spinning at the same time. This was followed up by Naruto landing multiple blows and punches to Tagoma's flying form, which only added more force behind his velocity.

"Gah!" A blob of spit launched out of Tagoma's mouth. He was extremely disoriented, confused, and in pain as Naruto continued his rush attack. He had no idea what was going on.

Unknown to him, that was the point of Naruto's attack. He aimed to disorientate his opponent before they realized what was going on.

Quickly dashing behind him, Naruto kicked Tagoma upwards and appeared above him and connected a double axe handle.

As Tagoma was sinking downwards rapidly, Naruto wasn't done.

He flashed in front of Tagoma's upside down form and delivered a massive kick to his chest when he was a few feet away from making contact with the ground.

This resulted in Tagoma landing a few miles away.

"Ooh..." moaned an extremely pained Tagoma. Not only did he just endure a rush attack, but he collided with a few mountains along his trip.

Naruto appeared a few hundred feet in the air and prepared his last attack. He was originally going to make his own Ki technique, but decided to honor his father by using his signature attack.

 _"I better not put to much power into this. I only want him unconscious, not dead."_

While this was happening, Kara was in her own thoughts.

 _"Naruto's completely outclassing Tagoma, and he's not even at full power. If anything, he's holding back while Tagoma's at full power. The only advantage Tagoma has over Naruto is experience, which is the only reason he hasn't been knocked unconscious yet. Yet, even that won't keep him up for long with such a gap in power"_

If kara was in her right mind, perhaps she would've taken the Dragon Ball and ran, but her instincts and blood demanded she she the outcome of the battle. If only to sate her pride.

 _"In the short time we've fought, he's gotten this much stronger. How did he do it?"_

It was around this time Naruto commenced his Kurouzu-Dan no Uzu.

 _"The way he battles, with so much confidence and power, is he the Legendary..._

"... Super Saiyan?" thought Kara accidentally out loud.

Naruto was actually able to hear her and wanted to question her on what a Super Saiyan was but held off on it for now.

Kara on the other hand was clueless to this.

The words that Naruto spoke to her on Earth were floating around in her head.

 _"Do you get your strength from your loved ones? To protect those precious to you, is that how you got so strong?"_

At first, on Earth, Kara would consider his words but didn't really expect to change her beliefs or outlook on life. However, after begrudgingly losing to Naruto... twice, she could respect his strength. While she could ignore his reason for fighting, she could respect his strength.

 _"To think, I nearly lost my life just to be saved..."_

Kara chuckled ironically.

 _"... I'll think about changing now."_

Kara was cut out of her thoughts when she saw Naruto fly a few miles in the distance to catch up to Tagoma's prone form.

She flew nearby and saw Naruto floating in the sky, and cupping his hands near his waist.

 **"KA-ME-HA-ME..."**

Naruto thrusted his hands forwards

 **"HAAAAA!"**

As the beam connected, a grand explosion occurred which shook the ground.

Kara gained a blush and thought about Naruto's complete domination over Tagoma. Because, as much as she might resist it, Naruto was pretty handsome in her opinion and her Saiyan instincts could agree with her.

When the rubble subsided and the dust settled, the only thing left was an unconscious Tagoma.

Kara slowly floated over to Tagoma and looked silently at his unconscious body.

Naruto softly landed besides her.

"Kara, don't do it. I know you may want to kill him, but be better than that."

"Tell me Naruto, would you want revenge on somebody who humiliated you in battle?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course, but Tagoma can't defend himself. I thought you only wanted a good fight. Tagoma can't fight back."

Kara could see Naruto's reasoning, but the main reason she didn't kill Tagoma was because she truly wanted to change and give Naruto's beliefs a try. If she didn't like it, she would go back to viewing things as she did in her upbringing.

If ever asked why, Kara would say she simply wanted to gain the same strength as Naruto. However, if she was honest with herself, she owed Naruto one for saving her and letting her live after their first two encounters. And a Saiyan elite never left a debt unpaid!

"Hmph. So be it."

"Thanks Kara."

As Naruto prepared to fly away, Kara stopped him even though she really didn't want to do what she was about to do.

Regrettably, she swallowed her pride.

"Wait!"

Naruto turned around, confused.

"Yes?"

"... ***sigh*** Ineedyourhelp" yipped Kara quickly.

"Uhhh... what?"

"Ineedyourhelp."

"... I don't understan-"

"I NEED YOUR HELP, DAMMIT! OK!" shouted Kara with a heated temper.

"Yes ma'am!" straightened up Naruto comically.

Despite not being in a good mood, she cracked a smile.

Noticing this, Naruto also smiled.

Their was a comfortable silence for a few seconds.

Suddenly, Kara fell forwards with a grunt.

Naruto quickly flew forwards and caught her.

"Kara!"

He noticed her multiple injuries and realized they only got worse as they were not treated. He cursed himself for never thinking about something such as healing as he was always focused on Ki techniques and physical strength.

He didn't have any Senzu Beans on himself as they were all back with Krillin in the Capsule Home.

"Oi!" protested Kara with a blush as Naruto picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down!" began Kara as Naruto began flying, "I'm no damsel in distress! Besides, I'm useless in this position!"

Quickly, Naruto floated back down, and scooped up the Dragon Ball with his foot and kicked it upwards. Coincidentally, the magical orb landed on Kara's stomach.

"Now you can keep the Dragon Ball safe while we travel!"

Kara grumbled, but nonetheless secured the Dragon Ball by wrapping her arms around it.

She just hoped Naruto didn't notice her blush!

 **Power Levels**

 **Frieza- 530,000 (First form)**

 **Naruto-** **103,000 (base form/suppressed)**

 **Naruto- 156,700 (old max base form)**

 **Naruto- 251,800 (potential unlocked)**

 **Kara-** **104,000 (arrival on Namek)**

 **Vegeta-** **107,000 (arrival on Namek)**

 **Dodoria-** **32,000**

 **Zarbon-** **34,000**

 **Zarbon-** **87,000 (transformed)**

 **Tagoma-137,500 (base form)**

 **Tagoma- 182,300 (max power)**

 **Piccolo-** **39,000 (with weights)**

 **Gohan- 15,450**

 **Krillin- 15,000**

 **Nail- 42,000**

 **Grand Elder Guru- 2,000**

 **Dende- 20**

 **Ohhhhh, boy was this a long chapter. This chapter is my longest one so far, being around 15k. Hopefully, it was worth the wait. Sorry for taking forever!**

 **I said this earlier in the story, but the power levels are a bit from the different from the anime. The reason for this is because I wanted power boosts to look more realistic. For example,** **Piccolo went from not even being in the 100k power level range, to being able to keep up with a transformed Frieza. I mean yeah, since he fused with Nail, he gained like 100X boost but whatever...**

 **Basically, I just wanted Naruto to stay within reasonable range to keep up with Frieza** **. Also, I'm wondering on if changing the usual yellow glow of a Super Saiyan to a different color. Let me know if I should keep the regular blonde look or choose a different color instead.**

 **I don't know if anybody picked up the small things in the chapter but I'll point them out just to clarify. I know this version of Naruto isn't born in the shinobi world so some people may get confused on the crossover section of the story, but my intentions are to create a story that would represent if Naruto grew up in the DBZ universe. Things like Naruto saying fate is crap and is whatever you make it out to be, happened somewhat when he spoke to Guru. Another small detail is when he did his rush attack and made Tagoma swirl, kinda like the swirling effect his Rasengan had on enemies.**

 **If you're mad or annoyed that Naruto may seem unstoppable so far, don't worry. He's not going to to be straight up god-like or "op" without earning through each fight he goes through. As they say, even in defeat, there is a lesson.**

 **The main focus of this chapter for me was of course, progressing the story, and having character development. If you think Kara changing is happening rather quickly, I sorta based it off how Vegeta had already somewhat become friendly with Goku after the Ginyu fight.**

 **As for the single pairing or harem decision, I've decided to speed it up. I'm going to decide by the end of the Namek saga. The sooner the better because I have a whole range and variety of women Naruto could be paired up with. If the single pairing is the most dominant review, the the pairing will most likely be with Kara. For right now, the majority I believe, is a harem decision. Nonetheless, it could be changed or not.**

 **I wanted to point out that the Ki techniques and rush attack names I have to come up with are not easy! so, shout out to anybody that creates signature names for attacks because it is not easy to do! Please tell me what you think about the names I've created and whether they're good or not, thanks!**

 **If anybody is wondering, Naruto is beyond planetary level and is solar system busting level right now, BUT, doesn't have any current attacks that'll help him do so. Just wanted to point that out for those who care.**

 **Naruto's** **constant "potential" being considered "limitless" can be frustrating, but Saiyans in general have great amounts of potential. I believe it was stated somewhere that there own limits, is their own imagination. But I have an example if you don't believe me. Goku, who was born with a power level of 2, is now on par with Gods of Destruction. Not to mention he has UI. Point is, Naruto is a special case, because he has his race's vast potential, plus his own individual potential if that makes any sense. Also, Vegeta and Kara's "arrival on Namek" description for their power levels refers to their power level AFTER receiving their Zenkai boost from their battle on Earth.**

 **Anybody else who is disappointed that Goku isn't involved more, I plan to change that in future chapters. Sure he may not have main character status, but that doesn't mean he won't be around. I plan to do A LOT of character development with him to the point it may change his character from the anime but I don't care. This is Fanfiction for the reason you can make your own story, and that's how I want Goku to be in mine.**

 **I know Tagoma, Abo and Kado appear much later into the series, but I wanted them to appear earlier than in the anime just to show that Frieza is incredibly serious about his wish to the point he would take no chances for failure. I might do something with Tarble considering Abo and Kado aren't there to terrorize him, but that remains to be seen.**

 **There are some chronological elements within the story and I wanted to say I tried to make sure they seemed reasonable so if they seem unrealistic, sorry!**

 **I wanted to point out the chapter title.** **The "betrayal" is meant to symbolize Kara amd Vegeta's defection from Frieza. It was clear when Kara stole the Dragon Ball from Frieza and when Vegeta killed Zarbon and Dodoria. I thought this was an important turning point to show that Kara, and perhaps Vegeta, would reshape their beliefs.**

 **Thank you again for taking the time to read the story! I regret taking so long to update the story and I apologize for that.**

 **Making sure everyone had a plan, making sure the plot progresses, show proper character development, add appropriate comedic/dark elements, show 'reasonable' power/skill... it's just a lot harder than you may think. Maybe I shouldn't worry so much about realism in a story of fiction... BUT I think that's what makes a story much more enjoyable!**

 **Thanks for** **reading! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave reviews to help the story out! Until next time!**


End file.
